Love Will Prevail
by organyaelf
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are reunited after the defeat of Voldemort. Once again their lives become entangled in a web of confusion, love, and danger. Many daring adventures and much confusion in love. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Love Will Prevail (1/?)

Author: Organyaelf

Email: saracourtney7@netscape.net

Category: Romance/ Drama

Keywords: Hermione, Ron, Harry, post-hogwarts, muggles

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: All the books

Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are reunited after the defeat of Voldemort. Things go well for a whilelove starts to bloom. But Harry's love interest gets kidnapped and the culprit is known to be a dark wizard. Will darkness overcome the wizard world once again? Or will love prevail?

Diclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction. I hope you will like it. I have read others and I love the idea of writing stories that add on to the magic of the Harry Potter books. Also, thank you to Sada Steel for beta reading my storylots of help! I hope you enjoy!

Hermione sighed nervously as she began to put her pearl earrings into her ears. This would be the first time she would see Harry and Ron in a whole year. Part of her was jumping with excitement and the other part was filled with dread. The last time they parted, things had not gone well. 

A year ago on March 7th 2007, the famous trio defeated Lord Voldemort. Thousands of innocent lives were lost during the horrible slaughter, including their old friend Neville Longbottom. But through much terror and tears, Voldemort was defeated. Harry, Ron, and Hermione contracted a spell so powerful, it obliterated him in an instant.To this day, they did not know how they did it exactly. Just in that one moment, between life and death, the three grabbed hands and muttered this strange incantation. Green light blinded them and when it finally died down Voldemort was dead. But he lay, not in his frightful, evil form- he lay as a man, a man who went horribly wrong- Tom Riddle. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione parted that day. They all needed to go their separate ways for a while- find themselves again. Constantly fighting evil and corruption tires the soul."

They had not spoken for a whole year- each one equally afraid to contact the othersafraid of the past, the memories. But one day an owl came to Hermione. As soon as it fell down into her lap she knew it came from Hogwarts. Amazingly, Dumbledore lived through all these hard times. He had grown weak and was hardly ever seen. His name was like a whisperbarely there. But he lived still and had written to Hermione. She quickly tore open the letter and read:

_Dear Hermione,_

It has been too long. I wish to see you again, my friend. Much has happened this year and I feel we need to celebrate. You cannot run from the past or try to forget it. You must face it and learn from it. What you, Harry, and Ron did for the wizard world, no one will forget. We are indebted to you forever. 

Therefore, I propose we gather. We shall gather in honor of the three who lived. We shall gather in celebration of our freedom! I have invited all the people that I know, which is, believe me, more than you can imagine. I hope beyond hope you will join us with your presence. It would be greatly appreciated as well as giving me great joy. 

First and foremost your friend,

Albus Dumbledore

In reading this, tears streamed down Hermione's face. She must go. Not just for Dumbledore, but for the people. 

And so there she was- sitting at her dressing table, staring at herself in the mirror. She was barely ready, but she had time. The party didn't start until 7:00 and it was only 5:30. She sighed again and then straightened in her seat. She was going to be composed. With that she abruptly got up from the chair and walked across her room to the closet. She opened it to find a few dresses hung up neatly and boxes with labels containing her dress shoes. She hardly ever dressed up, so the closet was a little dusty. She coughed slightly and took out a long, royal blue gown. It was the fanciest thing she owned. It was a halter and the bottom flowed from the waist. She didn't like tight fitting clothes. She found it didn't encourage her figure at all for she had rather large hips. 

She slipped the silky gown over her head and let it hang on her body. She liked the feel of it. It made her feel pretty and elegant. She zipped up the back and twirled around. She loved the way it flew out in a cupcake shape as she spun. She stopped, feeling slightly dizzy and preceded to pick out her shoes. 

She pulled out a dusty box labeled _blue satin heels_. She lifted the lid and smiled as she gazed at her old shoes. They had a winding strap that zigzagged across her foot. They were her favorites, but she hardly wore them, for they were very fancy. She strapped them on her feet and started to pace around the room, trying to break them in a little. 

She walked back over to her vanity table and sat down in front of the mirror. She pulled her hair out of its current, sloppy bun, and proceeded to pull a hairbrush through it, without much luck. She then picked up a bottle of _Thelma's Sleeking Solution _and squirted a little into her hand. She rubbed it into her hair. Instead of turning greasy from the ointment, her hair began to shine and sleek over. Hermione smiled and tried again to comb her hair, now with ease. Once finished she stuck a few pins in to keep it from falling into her face and let it fall down her bare back. 

For another half-hour she put on her makeup and made some finishing touches to her hair. Before she knew it, it was 6:30. She was going alone to the party. She had not had much contact with the wizarding world since the defeat of Voldemort. She had moved to Ireland in a small cottage by the sea. She loved it there, but it was very lonely at times. To avoid publicity she found work at a muggle library. It was quiet and peaceful there, and she was surrounded by her favorite things- books. 

She would Apparate to Hogwarts at around 7:15. She didn't want to get there too early. She thought maybe, if enough people were already there, the crowds wouldn't notice her. She needed something to do for another forty-five minutes. She walked out of her room and into the living room where she fell down on the couch anxiously. She picked up the book she had been reading, _The Wizard of Albernoch_, a book about some wizard's adventures and psychological journey through life. It was quite absorbing and deep, but for the present, did not suit Hermione. She looked at the cover. A frown came over her face and she dropped it back on the couch. She looked around for something to take her mind off the party. She quickly saw her briefcase. She had to fill out some more filing cards for the library; she might as well do it now. Work always took her mind off things.

Before she knew it forty-five minutes came and went. She was now officially late. She hurried over to the counter, grabbed her wand, and Apparated. A swirling sensation came over her body and she held her breath. She had not Apparated for a while, but abruptly found herself standing before the great doors of Hogwarts. 

She stared at the large oak doors. How many times she had entered them with out a care in the world? Hogwarts had always been a place of security for her, but now she felt very unsure of herself. She took a deep breath and pulled one of the heavy doors open.

Light flooded her eyes and her ears were filled with the sound of happy chatter. She quickly looked around, unsure of what to do next. She noticed a few people staring at her and then some moreand then the Great Hall quieted down. She felt dizzy all of a sudden. Was she going to faint? Then a voice came out from the crowd.

"Ah! Hermione! How good of you to come! I was afraid you might never get here!"

It was Dumbledore, bless the man. He came steadily through the crowd of staring people.

"Hello Albussorry I'm late."  
"Oh no need to apologize!! The party has only just begun! Come now everyone, let's not stand here and gawk! Continue, please!"

And with that the silent crowd again burst into chatter.

"Thank you for that"Hermione muttered gratefully. 

"Oh, it's nothing my dear. I'm just glad you're here. I think there are a few people who would like to see you."

And as if his words were a summoning charm, Harry and Ron slowly emerged from the swarming crowd.

Dumbledore edged away with a slight smile on his face while Ron and Harry approached Hermione. Before she could say a thing she was being crushed into a two-person hug, Ron and Harry both embracing her. She returned the awkward hug thankfully, feeling a relief to finally see them again. 

They pulled away, and Hermione noticed she had been crying. She quickly swiped away the tears and smiled weakly as her two best friends stood there with happy grins on their faces. 

"It's okay Hermoine," Ron said understandingly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  
"God, it's so good to see you two again!" she managed to squeak.

"You have no idea," Harry sighed.

But before they could say anything else, a loarge bell sound filled the room.

"Dinner" Ron muttered.

The three quickly made their way to one of the elegantly decorated tables. The The floating candles in the middle were sparkling silver. The glasses and plates looked like pure crystal. They were joined by familiar faces. George and Fred Weasley plopped themselves down next to Ron, and Oliver Wood settled himself next to Harry, accompanied by his date, a tall, slender woman with long, straight blonde hair, golden skin and button brown eyes. 

"Harry! How good to see you again," Oliver said with gusto. "Let me introduce you to my fiancée Cate."

"How do you do," Harry replied politely. Oliver then engaged Harry into a conversation about Quidditch. Harry was obviously bored to death but he kept attentive and polite as usual. Cate sat patiently, laying her dainty hand on Wood's burly arm. 

Fred and George teased Ron about various things and then questioned Hermione about what she had been up to the last year. Fred and George had finally started their own business- _Gred and Forge's Joke Shop_. They were doing quite well-much to the dismay of their mother, Molly. Hermione laughed along with their jokes, but privately wished she could spend some time alone with Ron and Harry.

Just then Ron nudged her in the ribs. She leaned in closer and he quickly whispered, "Let's meet outsidetell Harry." He then quickly left the table with the excuse of taking a restroom break and left the table. In the meantime Hermione had quietly informed Harry of their plan and had left the table with the excuse that she saw Professor McGonagal and wished to talk to her. Finally Harry just left the table abruptly, leaving the rest with their confused looks. He swiftly made his way out of the noisy crowd and into the star-lit gardens of the Hogwarts grounds. 

*************

A chilling breeze enveloped Harry as he strode out onto the green lawns. He wasn't quite sure where to find Ron and Hermione but two voices coming from the gardens told him where he could. He quickly walked through the flowered archway and found the two of them sitting on a marble bench. Ron looked comfortable and happy, Hermione looked beautiful. 

"Oh hey Harry," Ron said enthusiastically, "Sorry to pull you away from that intriguing conversation with Wood, but I thought it would be nice if we all got to talk in private."

"Well, Ron, you know how much I love chatting with Wood about Quidditch," Harry joked. They all laughed. _It is so great to do that with them again, _Harry thought_. _

"His fiancee was certainly gorgeous," Hermione observed.

"Yeahwonder where he picked her up" Ron wondered.

"Wood told me he met her at party, hosted by his managers. Wood is one of the cannons now and Cate is the coach's daughter. She works for the ministrymuggle relations. She must know your dad," Harry said. 

"Yeah"

There was an awkward silence. Harry looked down at the ground waiting for someone to speak. Finally Hermione, of course, started up the conversation.

"So what have you two been up to?"

Ron answered first. "Well, for the last year I've lived with my parentscouldn't afford anything else. And let me tell you it was living hell. I mean, I love my family dearly and everything but Mom and Dad just wouldn't let me alone. They had to know everything I didit was like I was twelve years old again. I've been working with Fred and George in their joke shop. Not my idea of the perfect lifestyle, but hey, at least I'm making some dough."

"Ginny's moved out right?" Asked Hermione.

"Yeahshe's twenty-threeliving on her own. She's working for Gladrags. She's totally obsessed with that fashion stuff. And get thisshe's dating Malfoy!"

"Malfoy?!" Hermione and Harry both sputtered.

"They're here tonightit's too damn crowded to find anyone here, but maybe we'll run into them."

"Well, at least we know Draco isn't a dark wizard," Hermione said thoughtfully. During the wars against Voldemort, Malfoy had turned out to be a double agent, working for their side. 

"Yeah, but he's still a Malfoy,"Ron sneered. 

"Well, anyway," Hermione said, quickly trying to get off this heated topic as soon as possible, "Harry what have you been up to?"

By this time Harry had pulled up another garden chair and was slightly smiling. It was so perfect to hear them talking againjust talking about nothing.

"Ohtrying to stay low I guess, which is not too easy. I'm renting an apartment in London, it's pretty big actually. Got it for a good price. Actually it was really shitty when I bought it, but hey, used a little magic and it was as good as new. I was unemployed for a while, but then I got really bored so I've recently started working for the ministry. I'm an unspeakable."

"Wowso that means you got the spy thing goin' on" Ron stated.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. I enjoy it. It's dangerous but exciting."

"Not like you need more excitement," Hermione tutted.

"So, what have you been doing then?" Harry asked Hermione. 

"Well, I live alone in a house in Ireland, work in a library, and miss you two terribly."

"Shucks" Ron chuckled.

"Ireland?" asked Harry with mild shock, "Why so far away?"

"I don't knowI just needed to be far away, find some seclusion. I fell in love with Ireland, but now that I'm back here, I know this is where I belongwith my two best friends."

"Well, listen, if you're not too attached to your abode in Ireland come stay with me in my apartment. You too Ron, unless, you'd miss your mum too much"

"Shut up you gitcourse I would love it!"

"That'd be nice. I mean, it's tough because I _own_ my house, but I'll see what I can do. I love it there, but I can't stand the thought that I'm a whole country away, even if I can Apparate. So yesI'd love to move in with you two."

"Corso when can you guys move in?"

"Tonight?" Ron exclaimed, "I need to leave A.S.A.P." He laughed. "But seriously, whenever you're ready, I'm ready. I can send my stuff over whenever."

"It's going to be harder for me. I have a job in Ireland and I need to quit that respectively. Plus sell my house. So maybe in a month?"

"Fineso Ron, see you tomorrowand Hermione see you in a month. Damn that's too longcome and visit before then?"

"Of course," Hermione answered gratefully, " Well, I suppose we should be getting back to the partydinner is probably just ending."

And with that, the three best friends got up and made their way back to the feast. 

***************

"There you three are!!" George exclaimed.

"You missed dessert, you poor souls," Fred said in a mockingly solemn tone.

The three had seated themselves again at the table. No one inquired about where they had gone- that answer was obvious. But before anyone could say anything else, an amplified Dumbledore's voice silenced the room.

"If I could have everyone's attention please," he started, "Tonight I have gathered everyone for this celebration, this celebration of life. Now, all wizards are able to live free. Voldemort (a few gasps from the crowd) has been defeated. But, sadly, all evil has not. There is still evil among us, but it is our duty to try and keep that force to a minute level. But I digress. I came up here to thank three incredible wizards, for these three wizards looked darkness in the face and killed it. These three, the three who lived, used their bravery and wisdom to save our world from utter devastation. So tonight I would like to honor Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter!"

A deafening cheer sounded across the hall. All three of them had turned a deep shade of purple. They stood up and smiled weakly. _Wasn't this the one thing I was trying to avoid?_ Harry thought. After what seemed like an eternity the clapping began to cease.

"And with that I shall end our feast. Now there will be dancing and drinks! Please! Enjoy yourselves! The night has yet begun!"

And as soon as Dumbledore walked off the stage the band appeared. A woman in a bright green sequined dress stood with a microphone floating in midair. It followed her wherever she went as she paced across the stage. People slowly began to drift from their tables to mingle and dance. Oliver and Cate were glided across the floor, with many twirls and dips. Fred and Angelina began to dance, with Fred having fun leading them into other couples. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione remained at the table with George. They made idle talk but mostly watched the other couples dance across the floor. Suddenly Ron burst out, "Hermioneyou wanna dance?"

"Yes"

The two left Harry at the table with George. He didn't mind their dancing, but he felt a pang of jealousy. 

"SoHarry, I guess that just leaves you and me" George said jokingly. Harry laughed.

"Sorry, Georgedon't float that way. But hey, Katie Bell is looking your way."

George slyly turned around to find Katie staring at him obviously. He laughed. "So she is! I must dance. Harry, you should ask someone. There's no point sitting here like a bum. See ya!"

And with that he got up and left Harry by himself. He sighed and looked around. Hermione and Ron were dancing and smilinglooking perfectly happy. He was glad they would be moving in. 

Then Harry felt someone's presence behind him. He slowly turned around to find Cho Chang standing beside him. She was still very striking, but Harry's long-ago crush had subsided. 

"Cho! How are you?"

"Great Harry. Good to see you. UmmI was just wondering if you would care to dance?"  
"Yeah, I would actually."

Cho giggled and they walked out onto the dance floor. Cho was wearing a short dress of sapphire blue silk. She didn't have much of a figure but her dress complimented the small curves she possessed. They proceeded to dance. She was very graceful, at least compared to Harry's dancing. He was never very good at it. He kept jerking here and there, forgetting what the steps were. But Cho just smiled and followed his pace. They made some small talk. Cho was working at Hogwarts as the new Astronomy teacher. Soon the dance ended and the two partners separated.

"Well, ummmI guess I'll see you later?" Harry said, unsure of himself.

"Yeah. Listen, its great to see you again. If you need someone to talk to, you know where to find me." Cho was always so sweet; maybe that's why there was so much competition for her during Hogwarts. Harry had actually gone as far as to ask her out, but she replied sympathetically that she already had a boyfriend, some guy named Paul Purnips. 

Harry smiled and turned away. He saw Hermione and Ron walking towards him. 

"Hey Harry," an out-of-breath Hermione breathed. 

"How's Cho doing?" Ron questioned.

"She's fineworking here actually."  
"Coryou still got something for her?"

"Nomy foolish childhood dreams are over" Harry said with mock sentimentality. 

"RightHarry you want to dance?" Hermione asked playfully.

"Why notbut beware, I have a tendency to really suck."

Hermione laughed, "Then that makes two of us! Come on."

The two left Ron, who had begun to talk with Dean Thomas.

The two didn't say anything for a while. Harry just led Hermione across the floor to the melody of a jazzy waltz. He felt more comfortable dancing with Hermione. Cho made him nervous. 

"Did you and Cho ever have any kind of relationship?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"I wish. NoI actually asked her out once in my sixth year. But she was going out with Paul. Why?"

"Oh I don't know. Just wondering. I think she likes you now at least. She keeps staring in your direction."

"Really" Harry said unenthusiastically. He liked Cho, but not like that. 

"Harry are you lonely?"

"Yes" he said. He could tell anything to Hermione. It was weird that she could tell exactly how he felt.

"Well, Ron and I are here now. I'll always be here for you."  
"I know."

And then the song ended. Harry looked into Hermione's auburn eyes. They held so much wisdom in them. She smiled knowingly and gave him a warm hug. He retuned it gratefully and gently stoked her hair.

"Interrupting anything?" Ron said sarcastically.

They both laughed and separated. 

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm parched. Want some drinks?" Hermione offered. 

"Surewe'll come too," piped Ron.

For the rest of the night, the three drank, danced and laughed. Hermione and Ron danced again while Harry spun around with Parvati. They were having the time of their lives but around one in the morning their lack of sleep crept up on them. 

"Well, I think I'm going to turn in," Hermione said wearily.   
"Sameback to the burrow for mebut Harry, I'll be at your place at ten kay?"

"Right. And Herm, stop by when you canI'm home on weekends."

The three said their good-byes, each as reluctant to leave as the other. Then they all apparated. Harry felt the familiar dizziness come over him as his spun through the air. He arrived promplty inside his lonely apartment. He smiled to himself, remembering where he had just been. With that he hung up his coat and went to his room to get a long needed rest.


	2. Stirrings of Suspicion

Title: Love Will Prevail (2/?)

Author: Organyaelf

Email: saracourtney7@netscape.net

Category: Romance/ Drama

Keywords: Hermione, Ron, Harry, post-hogwarts, muggles

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: All the books

Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are reunited after the defeat of Voldemort. Things go well for a whilelove starts to bloom. But Harry's love interest gets kidnapped and the culprit is known to be a dark wizard. Will darkness overcome the wizard world once again? Or will love prevail?

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction. I hope you will like it. I have read others and I love the idea of writing stories that add on to the magic of the Harry Potter books. I would like to thank Sada Steel for helping me edit thisit was really appreciated. I hope you enjoy!

Ron woke up early to the smell of his mother's cooking. His mouth watered as he pictured a heaping plate of pancakes with sizzling sausage. He groggily got up from the bed and pulled some clothes on- some khaki's and a pale blue jumper. He dragged his sore legs to the bathroom and splashed water on his sleepy face. He stared at himself in the mirror. A ruddy complexion with bright blue eyes and firery red hair looked back at him. He had a lanky figure of 6'2. He dried his face with a towel and proceeded to thump down the stairs.

"Oh hello dear," his mother cheered, "Just in time for breakfast. Your father had to leave for work early. I hear you're going to visit Harry at ten?"

"Yeah" Suddenly he felt a pang of guilt for leaving his family. But why shouldn't he leave? He was a grown man of twenty-five. "Uh mum, I'm going to be moving in with Harry. Hermione is too."

"Well that's obvious! I didn't think you'd stay here with me when Harry was around!"

"Awww mum. You know it was hard considering I get gourmet meals here"

Mrs. Weasley chuckled and gave her son a warm hug.

__

One hour later

"Hey Ron!" Harry exclaimed as Ron appeared in the foyer.

"Hey there! I called Wiley's Wizard Movers and they should be here soon."

"Corso you want something to drink?"

"Got any butterbeer?"  
"Yupone sec."

Harry quickly bustled into the kitchen. Ron looked around the apartment. It was very untidy, with old dinner plates scattered on tables, books lying open on the floor, clothes hung over the chairsit was perfect.

"And here you are" Harry returned with two bottles in hand. He popped open the top on one and drank swiftly.

"So Harryyou're an unspeakablewhat exactly is that like?"

"WellI'm not really allowd to SPEAK about itbut since you're my best friend then they'll have to make an exception. I work for the department of mysteries. It's pretty exciting, but dangerous at timeswe have lots of murder cases. Right now my case is pretty interesting. There is this elf clan in Scotland, but many of their number have disappeared or been found dead. We believe this has to do with the remaining death eaters. Elves are powerful beings and the dark side would love to have them on their side, either by free will or force."

"So are these elves like house elves?"

"No, they are relatives though. These elves are tall, fair beingsusually blonde, blue-eyed. They are very shy and aloofthat is probably why you have never heard of them. It took them awhile to actually come and ask our aid. They are a quiet, mysterious raceat times they are very difficult to work with. But they are virtuous and wise and I respect them deeply."

"Sounds fun."

"I don't think fun is the wordbut whatever. Are you going to spend the rest of your life working for Fred and George?"  
"Hell no. I'm going to look for a new job as soon as possible. Any openings at the ministry?"

"I'm not sureI'll look. I have to go over there tomorrow. I have a long work scheduleseven in the morning to seven at night."

"Damnnow I see the reason for this lack ofsanitation?"

Harry laughed. 

"Well, maybe, but I've never been one known to clean anyway."

"Well, that makes two of us."

Ron walked over to the mess of a couch and plopped himself down.

"So Harryany women I need to know about?"

"No. No time for them. I dated Parvati for a year, but you knew that. She was too shallowalways wanted to go off and snog. It was fun for a while, but thenI dunnoshe just wasn't the one."

"That must've been tough to break offHarry, you need to meet some ladies"  
"Rightand how are doing with relationships yourself?"

"Not any more. I was dating a woman named Michelle Tinger couple weeks ago. I wasn't going to marry her or anything so I figured I wouldn't lead her on anymore. She was fun though."

"Funyou seem to use that word a lot."

"Sod off," Ron said with a chuckle, "WellHermione looks well don't you think?"

"Yeahhappy as ever.You sure danced with her a lot last night."

"Yeahwell, it was good to see her again." Ron said hastily. He didn't mention to Harry the funny feeling in his stomach every time he saw her or how the very mention of her name made his head feel light. 

"Uh huh" Harry said skeptically. 

Ron gave Harry a denying look which made Harry crack up.

"Sod off you wanker" Ron said jokingly.

The morning passed by quickly. The movers arrived and made all Ron's belongings (scarce as they were) float in the air to his new room. He then quickly paid the men for their work and the two were left with growling stomachs and a room to organize. 

"Damnlet's get some lunch before we do ANYTHING else! Alright?" Ron suggested pleadingly.

"I'm good with that. Where to?"

"How 'bout The Three Broomsticks? Haven't set foot in there in forever."

And with that, the two Apparated out with a pop. 

Lunch was delicious. Both of them were given suffocating hugs from an aging Madame Rosmerta and a hearty hello from Percy and his wife, Penelope, who were eating there as well. Harry ordered chopped liver casserole (his personal favorite) and Ron stuffed himself with pumpkin seed soup and the the pubs specialty, Polish Sausage with tangy mustard sauce.

"Ah Harry, it's so good to be back like old times."

"Yea I know. What are we going to do with all the time we have now?"

But Ron wasn't able to answer. He was too distracted by something that was happening at the table across the room, the table where Percy and Penelope sat. Percy was shaking convulsively. Ron jumped up from the table, knocking over his chair. He ran over to see what was happening. 

"PercePercy are you alright?"

Penelope was yelling his name as well. Then she screamed as Percy's eyes rolled into the back of his and he started to gurgle. Then his expression relaxed. His eyes closed. Harry had now come over and was shaking Percy strongly. 

"Is he" Ron muttered, but then Percy's eyes shot open. But they were not like Percy's eyes. An evil smile spread over his face. He quickly jumped up, pulled out his wand, muttered _Shuntio _and Ron, who was standing right in front of him, was blasted across the room. He gave a startled cry and smashed into the wall. He was knocked out, with a trickle of blood running down his face. People screamed and ran out of the pub. The only people left were Harry, Ron, Penelope and Percyor was it Percy? Percy turned on Harry, but he was too late. Harry had pulled out his own wand and stunned the evil Percy in less than a second. Penelope was crying loudly by this time.

"Pennygo to the ministry. Get help."

She shook her head and Apparated. Harry rushed over to Ron and muttered an awakening charm he learned in his last days of Hogwarts. Ron stirred and groaned. 

"Merlinwhat the hell just happened?"

"I'm not sure. But what it looks like, Percy has been possessed. I was able to stun him and Penelope's gone to the ministry. You feeling okay?"

"Never better, " he stated wiping his head of the sticky blood and feeling the humongous lump developing on the back of his head. 

Harry smiled and helped Ron to his feet. They both stared at the figure of Percy sprawled on the wooden floor. Suddenly about ten ministry wizards appeared on the spot, which made the two jump.

"Heard there was trouble. Great Merlin, what happened?" one of the wizards asked on arrival. 

Harry retold the events while another wizard kneeled next to Percy. The wizard pressed his hands onto Percy's head and muttered a charm they couldn't make out. 

"He was under Imperius. I just checked the recent reflections in his brain."

"If he was under Imperius, that meansthere must have been someone in this room controlling him, or at least outside" Harry thought out loud. 

"Well, whoever it was, was trying to hurt Harry and I," Ron stated. 

"Is Percy going to be okay?" Penelope had just appeared in the room. 

"Yeshe will be revived in a moment. This is bad news for the ministrythe Minister will be informed of this. You two will probably be taken in for questioning. Whoever did this has just won themselves a ticket for a life-long imprisonment in Azkaban."

And as soon as they had appeared the agents left. Penelope, Harry and Ron stood silent for a while, trying to think up a logical explanation for this. Suddenly Percy started to stir. Penelope rushed over.

"We better be going Pen, " Ron said, "Can you manage?"

She nodded, softly speaking words of encouragement to Percy. Ron secretly envied Percy for how much his wife loved him. If only he had that. 

Harry then slapped him on the back. "Ready?"

Ron nodded curtly and then the two Apparated back to the apartment, filled with confused thoughts. 

***********

Hermione sat in her cottage sipping some Irish coffee while chatting pleasantly with her guests, Ginny and Draco. It didn't take Hermione long to realize that these two were desperately in love. They were constantly touching and kissing. At first Hermione felt awkward at this show of affection but after a while it grew on her. She felt herself longing for that same head-over-heels feeling.

"So I see you go for the solo life, Granger," Draco stated. 

"Love, please don't call her thatit's so impersonal."

"Of course, beautiful, " he replied, placing a gentle kiss on her temple, "Excuse me, Hermionedon't you ever get lonely here? I mean, its quaint, but secluded."

"Well, Draco, I don't mean to sound impertinent, but I kind of needed to get away for a while. What I've been through isn't something I will forget easily."  
Draco looked away quickly. He didn't blush but she could tell he felt embarrassed at his stupid remark. Ginny placed her hand on his thigh and smiled.

"Gosh, Mione, it's so great to see you again. We should go to dinner sometime! I've got so much to tell you!"

"What's wrong with right now?" Draco questioned, a smirk on his pale, handsome face.

"Because you're here. It's a girl thing," she said with a laugh, sweeping a stand of hair away from his forhead. 

Hermione smiled at this exchange. They looked so perfect together. Ginny had grown out of that shy, giggly, schoolgirl stage and now looked very pretty with her bright red hair, slighty darker than her brothers', curling slightly on her shoulders. She was quite slim but had just the right curves. At the moment she was wearing a lavender three-quarter length shirt with a low dip accompanied by a pale yellow shawl and light blue jeans. Draco, still a ministry spy (much to the dismay of Ginny) looked incredibly sexy in black form fitting pants, with a cotton, grey, long sleeve shirt that set off his platinum blonde hair which he had grown a little shaggy. 

"So Hermione, I heard you're going to go live with Harry and Ron now," Ginny stated, trying to pick up conversation again.

"Uh huh. I personally can't wait. You were right, Draco, when you said this place was lonely. It'll be great to be with my best friends again. We have so much to catch up on."  
"I betRon was nearly jumping out of his knickers he was so nervous about seeing you two again. Poor thing, he's suffered so much the last year," Ginny replied eagerly.   
Hermione didn't know why but she felt a sudden pang of guilt and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. It was like she felt bad that Ron was so afraid, but flattered that he was nervous about itRon was so cute sometimes. Hermione suddenly snapped herself back to reality. 

"I think we all have. I think it was good that we had some time to ourselvesbut a whole year was a little much."

Draco was staring out the window. He and Ron never really got along. And things didn't help at all now that he and Ginny were dating. He slowly returned his attention to the conversation. He had a look of sadness to his features. Hermione still wasn't filled in on Draco's past. His father was a big supporter of Voldemort. She couldn't imagine how hard it was to betray him. 

Ginny recognized this change of spirits as well. She placed her pale hand on his face and turned it slowly towards her. She leaned in and kissed him gently. His faced smiled slightly and he whispered something in her ear. She chuckled slightly in return. Hermione found herself suddenly interested in the floor and she tried not to stare at the loving couple. 

"Well, GranI mean Hermionewhy don't we take you to a late lunch?"

But Hermione had found herself distracted by a tapping on the window. She looked in the direction of the noise and found herself staring at a dark brown owl fluttering outside the window.

She rushed over and opened it wide as a gush of cold air burst into the room. The owl swooped in and dropped a piece of parchment on the couch.

Hermione let the owl fly back out and shut the window quickly. She wrapped her sweater around her closely. Springs were quite cold in Ireland. She hurried over to the couch where the letter lay. She picked it up and read its contents quickly. 

"What's wrong?" Draco asked as he noticed her face turn deathly pale.

She read the words out loud:

__

Hermione-

Harry and Ron were attacked in the Three Broomsticks today at 12:34 pm. The attacker was Percy Weasley. He was under the Imperius Curse. Harry and Ron are intact, although Ron suffered some head injuries. They will all be taken into questioning tomorrow at 12:00. We felt that it would be wise to contact you. They will need your help. We hope to find the dark wizard who performed this curse. This incident has confirmed my suspicions that there is dark magic brewing. Watch your back. 

-Gregery Yanter, Minister of Magic

"Merlin" Ginny said weakly. Percy was her brother and she was obviously as worried as Hermione. Draco comforted her by giving her a reassuring embrace.

"Granger, let's go."

"Right. You two should probably go and see Percy and then hit the ministry. I'll check up on Harry and Ron. I suspect they're at the apartment."

"Sounds like a plankeep in touch by owl."

Hermione nodded and Disapparated without another word. Dread was filing her body. Who would want to hurt them now?

**********

Ron and Harry returned to the apartment. Their faces filled with the signs of stress and worry. 

"We should owl Hermione, " Ron stated.

"Yea, if someone's after us, they're probably after her as well."

Harry looked at Ron for a moment. He looked like a bloody mess. His forehead was covered in drying blood along with his hair. 

"But first we're going to clean you up. You look horriblenot to mention the smell."

"Gee, thanks. But I think you're right. I feel like I just stuck my head in a tub of blood. Not to mention banged it against a wall a couple of times. I can feel a lump the size of a boulder coming out of my skull."

"I'm sure we can fix thatcome to the bathroom, wash your face for Merlin's sake."

***********

Hermione soon appeared in the foyer of Harry's apartment. She could here distant voices coming from the bathroom.

"Damn it Harry it burns like hell!"

"Shut it. We have to sterilize this gash before it gets infected."

"Can't you fix it with your bloody wand?"

"Ron, I would if it couldbut I barely passed my healing charms class. I don't want to accidentally blow your head up or anything!"  
"Merlinif only Hermione was here"  
Hermione smiled at this exchange and barged into the bathroom making both men jump.

"Well, Ron, here I am. Bloody hell you got beat up."  
"Thanks for letting me know," Ron shot sarcastically.

Hermione gave Ron a patronizing look.

"Mione, you can do a healing charm right?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Of course. And Harry I suggest you practice that, because it's really vital. I'm surprised they let you become an Unspeakable without knowing it."

"I know, I know. I hate to say it, but I don't think it really mattered to them. The only thing they cared about was that I was Harry Potter."

Hermione had a disgusted look on her face but Ron made sure to snap her back to reality.

"Please, Mionethis is seriously killing me."

Hermione gave Ron a sympathetic look and took out her wand. She placed the tip of it on his wound. He winced, but she grabbed his hand and squeezed it comfortingly. She closed her eyes and began to mutter the healing charm. 

Ron studied her features. She had big auburn eyes, and when closed, looked peaceful. She had shoulder-length brown hair, which at the time she had down. It was still bushy, but he thought it added to her facial features. She had a small forehead, which was covered by bangs. Her skin was a caramel color. She was tan for someone living in England. But before he could analyze any more she had opened her eyes. For a second the two gazed into each other's eyes but were interrupted by a slight coughing in the background.

Ron quickly averted his eyes when he saw Harry with a smirk on his face, pretending to have a coughing attack. Hermione, at this point had turned bright red and had instantly taken her hand from his. She was now was occupying herself with washing the sink out, which was stained with blood. 

"Feeling better?" Harry asked after he was through coughing. 

"Actually yesthanks Mione."

Hermione smiled and nodded. All of a sudden she was feeling really awkward. 

"Sonow that that's over withwhat should we do?" Harry asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.  
"Well, I told Ginny and Draco to go see Percy and then check up at the ministry. I told them I'd owl them. Should probably do that now. You guys got any parchment?"

"Sure, hold on." Harry left the bathroom and went to find some paper. 

"That really helped Mithanks." Ron said awkwardly.

"Anything for you bud. Maybe you'll stop complaining now." She retorted with a laugh.

Ron chuckled, "So how long are you going to stay with us?"

"Not long I don't think. You two are going to the ministry tomorrow so you'll be busy enough. I need to get a new job, so I think tomorrow I'll go job hunting. Plus I need to hire a moving company. But I'll try and move in as soon as possible. We all really need to sit down and talk about this whole thing, what with Percy under the Imperius Curse. I bet Harry will have his hands full with his ministry job."

"You have no idea" Harry complained as he passed the bathroom door. "Come out here, there's a table you can write on."

Ron and Hermione exited the bathroom and entered the kitchen/dining room. Hermione withheld her urge to gasp as she took in the sink full of dirty dishes, open bags of food lying on the counter along with newspapers and magazines littering the table.

"Here you go," Harry said as he pushed away a pile of letters so could Hermione could have a tiny amount of room to place her parchment.

"Hermione, you haven't eaten have you?" Ron asked grinning.

Hermione shook her head, feeling a sudden growl in her stomach.

"Well, then, Harry and I will make you some lunch. Won't we Harry?" 

Harry nodded smirking. He knew practically well that he and Ron were the worst cooks in the world, but at least the thought was nice.

"Sure. One gourmet meal coming up!"

And with that Harry and Ron bustled over to the kitchen and began to prepare the mystery meal.

Hermione smiled unsurely and began to write:  
_Dear Ginny and Draco,_

I am at Harry's. Ron is here too. We are just about to eat lunch. Wish me luck

Ron was a little beat up like we heard, but I managed to fix that with a healing charm. Other than that they seem normal and happy. I have a feeling they want to forget what happened as much as possible.

Write back as soon as you can. I hope Percy is well, and that you were able to get some information out of the ministry. I think I will stay in London for a while longer. I need to go job hunting along with trying to solve this mystery. 

Best Wishes, 

Hermione

She finished feeling slightly anxious, but the feeling was quickly forgotten when Ron and Harry came over carrying a plate of food. 

"Knew you loved grilled cheese, " Ron cheered.

"Thanks guys! Hey, can I borrow Hedwig Harry?"  
"Sure, I keep her on the balconyit's straight down the hall, through the glass doors."  
Hermione took her parchment and headed out towards the balcony. Surprisingly Harry still owned Hedwig. She was now exceptionally old, but still quite reliable. As she reached her destination Hedwig hooted, a sign of recognition, and she smoothed her feathers fondly.

"Please take this to Ginny and Draco for me Hedwig," Hermione asked politely as she tied the letter onto her outstretched leg. Hedwig hooted and nipped her finger lovingly as she shot off into the chilly spring air. Hermione sighed and leaned on the edge of the balcony. So many feelings were contained in that sigh- anxiety, confusion, depression, excitement, love. _Love?_ Hermione thought to herself. _I'm not in love. I meaneven though I feel like my stomach turns inside out whenever he's aroundit's nothing serious. But why was he staring at me? Oh Hermione, you're just making things up. Ron doesn't think of you that way. You're best friends. It would be too awkward if you were anything more. There._ Hermione shook her head, trying to rid herself of those thoughts. She briskly walked off the balcony and back into the warmth of the apartment.

She returned to find Harry and Ron sitting at the table, playing a game of wizards chess. Merlin, they just get attacked by some mysterious man and now their playing chessshe thought to herself.

"Did she give you any trouble?" Harry questioned.

"Course notsweet as always." She sat down and began to consume her sandwich. But before she got very far a tapping on a near window made the three of them look around. There was an owl, snowy like Hedwig but flecked with black. Harry got up and opened the window. The owl fluttered in and dropped the letter on the table, nipped a little bit of crust from Harry's plate and flew back out again. Harry shut the window and proceeded back to the table. 

At first Hermione thought the letter was from Ginny and Draco, but the address soon told her it was from Oliver Wood.

"What would he be writing you about?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Probably trying to get you to join the Quidditch team or something" Ron guessed.

Harry tore open the letter. Hermione could tell by the stationary that it was very fancy with bronze bordering and black cursive writing.

"He's getting married!" Harry exclaimed. 

They all laughed heartily at the good news.

"Good for him," Hermione cheered.

"When's the wedding?" Ron asked unenthusiastically.

"In two months. We have to go."

"Of course!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron didn't look quite as excited, Wood still annoyed him senseless but he knew it was his duty as a friend. He nodded in agreement.

"Oliver's a lucky man. Cate was a really beautiful woman," Harry commented.

"Uh huh" Ron said with a dreamy look on his face. Hermione found herself feeling slightly jealous that she didn't have that wondrous beauty.

The three of them spent the rest of the day together. Catching up on things. Talking about old timesjust having fun. They were all happyat least for a time. 


	3. A Beautiful Stranger

__

May 9th 2008 

The Wedding of Oliver Wood and Cate Jamison. 

"You may kiss the bride."

The organ flared up while Cate and Oliver shyly kissed in front of the wedding crowd. They then parted and smiled sweetly at one another. Cate had tears streaming down her lovely face while Oliver looked like he was about to burst as well. The only time Hermione had seen him cry was when Griffindor had won the Quidditch Cup. 

Hermione swiped a couple tears away from her eyes as she watched the newly weds grasp each other's hands and glide down the isle. Cate looked divine in her white gown. It was spaghetti strapped, with a lace fringe and pearls sewn in at the top. Her veil was charmed to constantly shimmer while her golden blonde hair was wrapped up in a fancy fountain of curls. 

When they had walked out of the chiming church, everyone began to talk heartily, and a many blowing of noses was heard through out the crowd. 

"That was the most beautiful wedding I've ever been to," Hermione commented.

"Yeahbut I can't wait for the reception," Ron said eagerly.

"Oliver looked so happy,"Harry sighed. He wished deep down that somedayhe could achieve that happiness. 

Hermione grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He squeezed back and they looked at each other and smiled.

Ron was engaged in conversation with Fred and George. Fred and George were actually sore at Ron for a while after he quit his job working for them. They were pretty offended, but got over it quickly enough. Ron felt bad of course, but he didn't plan on spending the rest of his life working for _Gred and Forge's_ _Joke Shop_. He now had a job at the ministry. Believe it or not, working as assistant to Ludo Bagman in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Bagman was looking for someone to fill the spot and when Ron filled in an application, Ludo gave Ron the job right away. He was thrilled to have him on the team. loved his job. He and Bagman had a lot of fun, although at times, even Ron complained about Bagman's lack of responsibility. Right now he was working on this years Quidditch World Cup which was going to be held in France. 

Hermione had also gotten a new job. She was now working for an association called C.O.W.D. (Cures for Odd Wizardring Diseases). It was founded rather recently by an enthusiastic woman named Kat Bromen. Hermione was working up the staff ladder, getting raises here and there. She was very prized for her work. She simply had the brains for it. Not to mention she found it interesting and challenging. She was now working on the cure for Yomar's Disease. This was a scary virus that hit pregnant women. The effects were the death of the baby plus leaving the mother barren for life and even in some cases killing the mother as well. Kat was very supportive of Hermione's work. She and Hermione had become pretty good friends, although at times Kat was a little too high maintenance for Hermione. 

Ron, Harry, and Hermione had managed to squirm their way outside. It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon and Hermione smiled slightly as she felt the warm sun stream down upon her face. They had a few hours to spare before the reception so they decided to stop for a light snack and some drinks at a near by café called _The Lonely Piper. _

It wasn't too crowded, but the three felt awkward in their extra fancy apparel. Ron and Harry both looked smashing in tuxes, while Hermione had on a deep maroon dress, knee length, with white dress shoes and a purse to match. 

They sat down at a small table by the window. 

"I'll go order," Harry suggested, "What do you guys want?"

"HmmmI'll have a Swiss and Brie croissant please, with some tea," Hermione asked.

"Get me some sweet potato soup and a coffee," Ron added licking his lips. Hermione chuckled. He really was so adorable. 

"Righto," Harry chimed and headed lightly over to the counter. 

Hermione and Ron sat at the table in awkward silence for a while. Then Hermione felt Ron's gaze upon her. She looked over and met his eyes.

"You look lovely Mione," he complimented in a whisper.

She could feel herself getting pink and that familiar fluttering in her stomach returned. 

"Thank you"she muttered, "You don't look bad yourselfyou should wear a tux more often."

"Ha! Like I could afford it. Wish I could be like you and look great in anything."

Hermione now knew she probably looked like a tomato but Harry came over with the food. The rest of lunch was rather silent as the three gazed out the window at the busy people walking by.

**************

The reception was breath taking. It was held on the Hogwarts grounds, which provided tons of room. A huge gazeebo held a band and a huge glistening dance floor. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were surrounded by friends and familiar faces. At the moment Ron and Hermione were in conversation with Lee Jordan while Harry was being forced into irritating chatter with an eager Colin Creevey and his boyfriend Daxton Himple. 

Harry was positively bored. Colin was stuttering on about memories of his at Hogwarts while Daxton laughed appreciatively. Harry's eyes wandered around the party. He spotted Cho talking with Dean. He caught her eye and she smiled in his direction. He quickly averted his gaze, not wanting to make her think he might be watching her. His eyes then sought out Oliver. He was talking heartily to Cate's father, Jim Jamison. He was not accompanied by Catebut another woman, a very pretty woman. She was tall, not skinny but shapely, sandy blonde hair, slightly bushy like Hermione's swept up into a curly bun on the top of her head. She had a long, graceful neck, with skin the color of milk. She looked like an angel, with a gown of sparkling silver and flower pins in her hair. Her face was lovely. She had pale blue-gray eyeswhich reminded him slightly of Malfoy's. Her cheeks were pink and her lips were red. Her nose was small and pointy and slight wisps of hair softened her face. She smiled suddenly which showed a line of glistening white teeth. It brightened the room, he thought.

Then he saw that Wood was staring at him. He waved at Harry, who waved back blushing, embarrassed that he had been caught gazing at the woman. Colin was oblivious to Harry's indifference and continued to chatter. But Harry felt his heart flip from delight to mild horror when Wood began to walk in Harry's direction, accompanied by the angel on his arm. 

Harry quickly excused himself from the company of the two men and made his way towards Wood awkwardly.

"Harry! So glad you could make it! May I introduce you to my sister, Rose." 

__

RoseHarry thought to himself._ What a beautiful name_

Rose held out her fair hand, her long fingers outstretched. Harry returned the shake limply. He was completely under her spell.

"Harry, so nice to meet you. I've her so much about you. I hear you were quite the Quidditch player. Wood constantly floods me with stories of your many exciting games." She winked at him.

Her voice was bouncing with a natural gaiety and had a Socttish sound to it, quite like Oliver's. Harry felt his heart melt and he laughed. He relaxed a little, but still felt a little jumpy. 

"Here, I will leave you two to talk, I see dad." Oliver gave Rose a peck on the cheek and left them briskly.

"Sohow come I never saw you at Hogwarts?" Harry mumbled. 

"Well, I'm not a witch," Rose said with a nervous smile.

"Oh really," Harry answered, surprised, "I never knew Oliver had a sisterdo you have any other siblings?"

"Nojust me and Oli, the older brother."

"Sowhere did you live while Oliver was staying at Hogwarts?"

"Well, I just went to a regular high school in London. It was so weird when we found out Oli was a wizard. Godit's still weird, but we got used to it. All my friends were so curious though, it was really hard trying to make up excuses for him."

Harry smiled. 

"So what do you do for a living Harry? Can I call you Harry?"

He chuckled at this.

"As opposed to Mr. Potter? Definitely Harry. How about youMiss Wood?"

"Rose," she replied, turning pink.

"Well, Rose, I work for the Ministry. I'm sure Oliver has told you about it. I am in the Department of Mysteriesyou would call me an unspeakable."

"Wowmysterious."

"How about you?"

"I compose music for films. Also on the side I write. I haven't yet published a book, but I'm working on it."

"So you like music?"

"Oh yesmusic is my life."

"What instruments do you play?" Harry asked, trying to think up intelligent questions. Music really wasn't a strong point of his. 

"I play the piano, flute, and guitar," she said with a humble grin. 

"You'll have to play for me sometime," Harry replied, impressed. He was also trying to inadvertently get a date with this woman.

"I'd love togive me a ring sometime," she replied, giving him a subtle wink. 

"That'd be greatcould I have your number?" Harry bit his tongue. He couldn't believe he just asked that, but he felt very relieved when she smiled and took out a tiny notepad and an ink pen and scribbled it down.

"I didn't know wizards had telephones."

"Well, I don't"he said feeling stupid now, "But there are plenty on the streets and stuff."

"I'm flattered, Harry," she said turning a little more pink than she already was.

Just then the music stopped and Wood stepped onto the platform. 

"Dinner is served!" He exclaimed with gusto. Harry watched as glittering dinner plates appeared on the near-by tables. Harry looked back over to Rose, who had a surprised look on her face. 

"I felt the same way my first time at Hogwarts," Harry said understandingly.

Rose looked up and smiled warmly. "God, after all these years I should be used to thisbut it still amazes me. Magic will always be a mystery to me."

Harry looked down at the floor, wondering what she meant by that comment. He wondered how she felt about her being a Muggle and Oliver being magical. He jerked slightly when he felt her hand on his arm.

"I better go, Harry. It was nice meeting you."

Harry's heart jumped. _Don't leave_, he thought pleadingly.

"Yes, nice meeting you Rose. I'll talk to you later."

He gave her his sexiest smile and turned away quickly, not wanting to seem too eager. 

His eyes then sought out his too friends and he strode over to where Ron and Hermione were standing.

"Where are we sitting?" he asked in a daze.

"I was looking around before, and I saw our name tags over at that table," Hermione pointed out.

The three made their way over to the large table where another couple was already seated. Draco and Ginny turned around from their conversation as the three sat down. Ginny gave them a warm smile and a "Hello!" and Draco just smirked slightly and nodded his head. 

"Oh bloody hell"Ron muttered as he gave Malfoy a forced grin.

"Ron, behave yourself," Hermione reprehended under her breath.

"Your not my mother for Merlin's sake."

"Thank the stars."

"Harry you're awfully quiet," Ron observed, turning to talk to his other friend.

"I've just met the most wonderful woman"Harry breathed.

Ron smiled sheepishly. 

"So who is it lover boy?"

Harry looked around for Rose. She was seated at a table with Wood and Cate and their family.

"That one," he said, pointing his finger discretely.

"Hmmnice," Ron said unenthusiastically.

Harry didn't care, though. He just wanted to talk to her again. He was tired of being lonely and wanting. He wanted someone else in his life. _This is love at first sight_, Harry thought to himself. 

Dinner went by incredibly SLOW. Harry kept finding himself staring over at Rose's table. Ron kept having to snap his fingers in his face. Hermione was busy talking with Draco and Ginny, while the other people at their table (Seamus Finnigan, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet, accompanied by her date Lee Jordan) talked freely while munching on their elegant supper. Finally the plates were cleared magically and someone was chiming their fork on their glass. It was George Weasley.

"As Oliver Wood's best man, I would like to say a few words. First of all I wish complete happiness to both of you. To anyone who has watched you tonight it is completely obvious that you are completely in love. You make me incredibly jealous. Second of all, I would like to present my gift to you. A little bird told me that you didn't have a song yet, so I knew I should find one for you. So please, enjoy. Thank you for everything. Billyhit it!"

With that, George sat down and the band started playing a romantic melody. Harry didn't listen to music much, but he loved this tune. Wood offered his hand to Cate, who took it gracefully. They glided onto the dance floor and everyone began to clap as they started to dance slowly. He just watched them for a while, mesmerized by their happiness. 

He then noticed other people were beginning to dance. Ginny and Draco were on the dance floor. Draco kept caressing Ginny with soft kisses on her face and neck. George had come over and asked Katie Bell to join him. Fred and Angelina were also dancing. Harry noticed she wore a new ring on her finger. It was diamond and sparkled in the light. He smiled thinking of how happy they would be. But it was also hard to imagine Fred married. 

Harry suddenly snapped to it. He should ask Rose to dance. He excused himself from the table and clumsily made his way to her table. 

At present she was in conversation with another woman who looked up at him when he approached. Harry smiled embarrassingly and after a few seconds Rose also looked around. She smiled when she saw him and Harry felt confidence bound into him. 

"Rose, I was wondering if you would like to dance?" Harry asked. The voices inside his head were screaming at him in embarrassment and excitement, but he tried his best to ignore them.

"I would, thank you. Excuse me, Hannah."

The other woman winked at Rose, who then turned bright red. Harry smiled thinking Rose might actually have feelings for him as well. 

He brought her onto the dance floor. He felt rather nervous as he placed his hand on her hip and his other within hers. They began to dance to the beat. He kept screwing up the steps and silently cursed himself, but Rose laughed and followed along. 

"Sorry!" Harry cried after he stepped on her foot.

Rose flinched for a second, but then chuckled. 

"Quite alright," she answered with a smile, "Don't Oliver and Cate look simply gorgeous together?"

"YesI found myself envying him for a while."

"You don't anymore?"

"Not with you as my dance partner."

Rose face's turned deep red and squeezed his hand gently. Harry gently pulled her closer to him. He detected the smell of vanilla. It was simply intoxicating. He wished her could dance with her forever. 

But his blissful thoughts were suddenly interrupted. The music had stopped and Rose had pulled away, looking to where the commotion was. He followed suit and found that a snow white horse had ridden into the ground bucking and whinnying. It's rider jumped off its back. The rider was a very tall, slim man with long blonde hair that fell down his back. He wore brown pants with a green tunic. Harry knew it was an elf right away. 

"I come for Harry Potter," the elf loudly exclaimed.

Harry rushed forward, leaving Rose with a concerned look on her face.

"What is your business," Harry said quietly as he approached the man.

"I am Rieltus," the elf man said in whisper, "I come to bring you to Thinderfell. Orien, the elf lord, as sent me to find you. He needs your help. The elves are in danger. We think you are our only hope."

Harry looked at the man sympathetically.

"How am I to get there?"

"Ride with menow."

"Now? I must bring my things"

"No," Rieltus cut off, "There is no time."

"Fine. Just hold on a minute."

"As you wish."

Harry ran over to where Hermione and Ron stood with shocked faces.

"I am leaving for Thinderfell, the Elven Empire. They are in trouble and need my help. I don't know how long I will be gone."

"Oh, Harry, be careful!" Hermione whispered fearfully. She hugged him painfully hard but he reciprocated feeling a great sadness come over him that he must leave his friends.

"Ron, you take care of her."

"You take care of yourself." Ron gave Harry a quick hug. Harry patted him on the back.

"Good-bye." Harry then turned reluctantly and ran over to Rieltus. He jumped on the horse's back. It gave a slight buck. Harry looked over at Rose for one last time. She looked worried. Their eyes met for a moment, but then she looked away quickly. Harry felt the horse riding off, wind rushing through his hairHogwarts becoming farther and farther away.

***********

The first light was just coming through the sky when the two riders finally got to Thinderfell. Harry was drugged with exhaustion, but managed to jump off the horse and follow Rieltus into the magnificent city. 

"Lord Orien requests your presence at once."

Harry nodded, not feeling sure he could keep his eyes open much longer. He was led through many white, shining streets. Finally they stopped in front of a lavishly decorated tower. Its entrance was carved of white wood, an intricate design of flowers and fairies. 

"Wait here," Rieltus ordered when he was led into an open room. Sunlight entered through the many open windows overlooking green forests and bubbling streams. Harry had a hard time adjusting the environments. This place was so magical and green, like something out of a storybook. 

"Harry Potter," a voice from the door sounded.

Harry slowly turned around to be facing Orien, Lord of the Elves. 

"My Lord," Harry returned, bowing slightly.

"I know you must be exhausted, but I must speak with you first. You will never know my relief that you were able to meet me. Things have gotten worse. My son has been missing for two weeks. My daughter, Tharthoniel has been sick with worry since the news, my wife died two days ago, the grief and concern too great." Orien's bright blue eye's shone with tears. This elf had been through so much grief. Harry felt sick thinking about it. He continued, " A message was left on my balcony yesterday and I sent for you right away after I read it. Here." 

Orien handed a wrinkled piece of parchment to him. Harry adjusted his eyes and read, weariness overcoming him. 

_Lord Orien,_

You may have noticed your beloved son has been missing? Yes, well, I would return him sooner, had I not recently had a brilliant idea. Let's make an exchange. You give me something, and I will give you something.

Now, I know you have been dealing with a certain Harry Potter lately. Thinking he may help you? I doubt it. My followers are too cunning for him. But yet, he still is a threat to us. 

Now, you are a powerful being. You have control of one of the most strong and powerful armies of the world. I find you perfectly capable of doing what I ask you to do. I will give you your son's life backin return for Harry's. 

If you agree, light the large oak tree on Thumper's Hill on fire. I will wait a fortnight. If I see no sign after then, consider your son dead. Please don't disappoint me.

Harry read this with dread. Was this a trap? Would Orien now kill him? He looked up slowly. Orien was watching him intently. It looked like he was going through an internal struggle. Finally he spoke.

"Harry, do not be afraid. I will not turn you in. I have my dignity. I will not give in to evil. I love my son more than my life, but it is not my life this man is asking for and it is not my life to give."

"Orien I am sorry," Harry said, not knowing what to say.

"So am I. But there is still hope. This is where I need your help. We must find my son and rescue him. You are the only soul I know who has survived evil as strong as this. Please help meplease."

His voice was now pleading. Harry could do nothing but say, "I will."

Orien's face relaxed. He sighed a huge breath. 

"Harry, I can not express my gratitude. But you look terrible. Sleep. Eat. We will decide things later."

Harry nodded gratefully and let a servant lead him to an empty room with a huge white bed. Harry crawled in quietly. For a while he wept. He wept for the elves. He wept for Orien. He wept for himself. 

Finally sleep overcame the tears and Harry drifted into a deep, refreshing slumber.

***************

__

London, The Apartment 6:00pm

"Worried about Harry?" Ron came up to Hermione who was gazing out the window onto the busy streets. 

"Yes. I have a bad feeling about all of this."

"So do I. But what can we do?"

"I suppose you're right. I just feel so helpless. I need something to do."

"Fine. I'm going to take you out to dinner."

Hermione smiled doubtfully.

"You don't have to Ron."

"I know. I _want_ to. Now get ready. That'll probably take you an hour or so. I'll make reservations for 7:00 at _Pierre Dumont_. Sound good?"

Hermione nodded fervently. She hugged Ron tightly. He reciprocated as well. _It felt so good to hug her_, he thought, _like they were meant to fit together_. She parted and quickly kissed him on the cheek and then bustled to her room, leaving Ron with a dazed look on his face. Hermione had kissed him on the cheek lots of times before, but this time it had a different affect. _I'm falling in love with Hermione, _he thought to himself. He then laughed out loud at that concept and strode into his room to get ready.

**********

Ron paced in front of the foyer. It was now five till seven. 

"Hermione?" he called out. _Jeezwomen take so long to get ready, _he thought to himself.

"Coming!" she replied.

Ron stopped to look at himself in the mirror. He had slicked his red hair back a little to make him look rather sexy. He was looking smart in a black suit with a classy gold tie. He smiled and cleaned his teeth with his tongue. _Why am I nervous?_ he thought angrily to himself, _its just Hermione!_

Just then the door to Hermione's room opened and out stepped the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was breathtaking in an emerald dress, a little above the knees. Over her shoulders, she wore a sparkling silver shawl. Her hair was swooped up into a fancy do while her face looked decked up with eye sparkles and dark red lipstick. He sensed the smell of roses which made his stomach tingle. An urge inside of him wanted to walk right over there and kiss her senseless, but his better judgement heeded him. 

"You" he managed to say.

"Thank you, Ron. You look quite the gentleman yourself."

"Ready to go?"

"As ever."

She strode towards him and took his outstretched arm. They both smiled at each other for a moment and then Disapparated.

***********

Dinner was marvelous to say the least. They dined on gourmet French cousine and had a wonderful time. They talked of many things and laughed at many jokes. Finally at around nine o'clock they found themselves back in the foyer.

"Ron, thank you so much for the most wonderful evening I've had in a while."

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine."

She blushed and smiled. _Why am I being so awkward around him?_ she scolded herself.

"Listen, I'm going to change into something more comfortable. Maybe we could watch a movie or something?"

"Sounds great to me. I'll make some popcorn."

Mr. Weasley had given Ron a muggle television set for his twentieth birthday. The three of them had taken quite a liking to it. They didn't get very many channels, but they could watch movies. Their collection was small, including, James Bond: Tomorrow Never Dies (Harry's personal favorite), Gone with the Wind, The Sound of Music, Black Sheep (Ron's personal favorite), Mission Impossible, Mrs. Doubtfire, A Room with a View, and Emma (Hermione's Personal Favorite).

Hermione got changed into her blue pajama bottoms and white T-shirt while Ron got into pretty much the same outfit, except his bottoms were plaid. He then made some popcorn with a swish of his wand. 

"So what are we going to watch?" he asked.

"Well, you know, I'll always go for Emma, but it's your decision."

"Emma sounds great." Ron actually didn't like this movie and would have usually rejected the idea promptly but something inside of him just wanted to make Hermione happy.

"Really, RonI know you positively hate Jane Austen."

"No, reallyI've been having trouble sleeping lately, maybe this will help."

She laughed, "Whatevercome on, sit down."

She put in the tape and they began to watch. Hermione held the popcorn in her lap while they both made a complete mess of it. Ron had slipped his arm around her shoulders and Hermione was resting her head on his chest.

An hour into the movie Hermione heard some light snores. She looked up and stifled a laugh. Ron's head was tilted back, his mouth hanging wide open. Popcorn was dribbled down his front. _He's so cute when he's asleep, _Hermione thought. She gently brought his head down and closed his jaw. She kissed him lightly on the forehead. She looked at his sleeping face and felt a funny feeling in her chest. If she didn't know any better, she would think she was falling in love with him.

***********

"Welcome, Harry. I trust I find you rested?"

Harry answered yes quietly as he entered Orien's meeting room. There was a small white table on a stone balcony with two wooden chairs to accompany it. Orien was sitting in one of the chairs looking out at the picturesque view. 

"What shall we do?" Orien asked. Harry wasn't sure if this question was directed towards him or just an open question.

"OrienI will try my hardest to find your son. You must give me some sort of direction though. I am not a miracle worker. I am just a man with some magic powers."  
"I understand. We have time. All I ask you do to is listen. Listen for talk of darkness, a clue maybe. I have sent troops looking, silent spies, clever riddlers to try and find my son. I have trust in them. I only wanted an outsider on our sidesomeone who could give us information from the outside world. You were the only one I thought of."

Harry must have shown the worry on his face for then Orien added, "Harry, do not feel pressured or worried about this project. It is not your problem. I have confidence in the elves, they will find him. My heart tells me so. Go home Harry, they need you."

Harry saw the optimistic and wise look on Orien's face. He knew then that all would turn out well. He knew darkness was amongst them, but he also knew he could conquer it. He smiled at Orien who returned it subtlety. 

"Orien, I wish you the best. I shall do what you ask. How can I return home? I can not Apparte within this unfamiliar environment."

"Go to my daughter, Tharthoniel. She knows much elven magic which I have forgotten. She wanders through the fields," he pointed towards the west. "Tell her that I sent you. She will send you home."

With that Harry left as if in a dream. Everything the elves said hypnotized him. They were so mystical, it was overwhelming. He found himself leaving the towering building and striding through the wisping fields of pale green grass. The wind blew lightly and in the air he heard the faint sound of music. A flute, the sound haunting and mellow. 

He followed the sound for a while until he came to a hill. Atop that hill stood a woman. She had dark red hair that waved down her shoulders along with two protruding ears, with the classic point to them. She had deep gray eyes and dark red lips. She was tall and slim andbeautiful. Harry knew this was Tharthoniel. She was standing straight, playing a melancholy tune on a wooden flute. Her eyes were closed when he approached, but after a while they opened, finding Harry staring with amazement on his face. 

She stared back at him for a while. They seemed to both be searching for something in one another. Suddenly Harry snapped out of it. 

"You are Thaurthoniel." He stated rather than questioned. 

"I am. And you are Harry Potter. Why do you disturb my music?"

"I'm sorry," Harry said unsure of what to say, "Your father, Lord Orien, told me that you would send me home."

"I will, Harry Potter, send you home, if that is where you wish to go."

Harry was unsure of what she meant by this but he nodded and she proceeded to walk towards him. 

She stood right in front of him. She looked deep into his eyes and he in hers. There was something mesmerizing about her. She then put her hands on his face and lowered his head. He was surprised when she kissed his forehead. 

"Thank you, Harry Potter. You bring the elves much hope. I know you will find him."

Harry couldn't speak, he was too overwhelmed. She smiled slightly, as if she knew something he didn't. 

"Now, let me take you home."

"How?" he managed to choke out.

"I will recite this ancient elven prayer. It will take you home. You may feel weak when you get there, but it is only temporary."

"Thank you, Tharthoniel."

She did not respond and started to mutter something under her breath.

"_O mor henion I dhu_

Ely siriar, el sila

Tulia ingitur A leli

Ai! Aniron Undomiel

Yenillor morne tulinte I quettar"

Everything around Harry began to fade. He felt a strange tingling in his body. Then, everything was a blinding white. He shut his eyes tightly until he felt the light die down. He slowly opened his eyes, to find his apartment in front of him. He felt tired and drained. He sauntered towards his door and unlocked it. He needed to rest. He slumped down on the nearest couch and fell into a dreamless sleep. 

***********

Harry finally woke a while later to the smell of burning food. _Ron must be cooking again,_ he thought to himself. He smiled and opened his groggy eyes wiping the sleep away. 

"Wow, you're finally up, sleepy head." Harry looked around to find Hermione lounging in a squishy green armchair with a book in her lap. 

"Hey, Mione. The spell that sent me home was really draining."

"Was it an elven spell?"

"Yes."

"They usually are. But it's good to see you home again. You got a couple of letters."

"Where?"

"Over on the tableif you can find them in that mess."

Harry smiled guiltily and got up slowly from the couch. He slumped over to Hermione and gave her a warm hug. She hugged him back and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry."

She smiled and looked back down at her book. Harry then dragged over to the kitchen.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked as he shifted through the small pile of letters.

"Outside trying to cook burgers on the grill."

"I'm gunna go talk to him."

"Have fun."

Harry walked out but suddenly stopped when he finished reading the return address on one of the letters. 

__

Rose Wood

5689 Hunnyburrow Ln.

Southampton, England, UK

"Oh Harry! Finally decided to get up?" Ron joked as he noticed Harry's presence. "What's wrong?" He then asked as he noticed Harry's amazed expression.

"It's Roseshe wrote to me!"

"No kiddingwell, open the letter you bloody fool."

Harry tore open the letter and reached inside, his insides writhing inside of him. He sat down on a plastic chair as he read:

__

Dear Harry,

I think you remember meRose, from Oliver and Cate's wedding. I was just worried about you, since you had to leave so abruptly that night. Oliver informed me that you were a very famous wizard who was constantly being sought after by evil beings, and that you would be fine. I still wanted to hear from you directly though.

The movie I am working on, has stationed me in a studio in London for a while. I remember hearing that your apartment was situated there. I would love to get together for lunch or something sometime, if you are around.

I wasn't sure how to contact you so I sent you this through the post. Hope he was able to reach your house okay. Call me at the number I gave you at the party, if you are interested.

Always,

Rose

Harry quickly folded the letter back up and breathed a long deep sigh.

"Alright Harry?"

"Never felt betterI have to call her!" He suddenly jumped up and tried to remember where he put her number. It was in his suit, which he was still wearing since he had to leave straight for the elves. He reached into the inside pocket and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the tiny slip of paper between his fingers. 

He slowly drew it out and stared at the numbers written on it. How would he call her? What would he say?

"There's a public phone in the lobby of the apartment." Ron suggested, reading his mind.

"Rightbe back in a flash." Harry strode out the balcony doors, through the halls, ignoring a confused Hermione, and out the front door. He thumped loudly down the many stairs and stopped with a halt when he reached the doors to the lobby. A man was standing at the front desk, busy with paperwork. Harry opened the doors and looked for the phone. He saw it by the front doors. He suddenly felt really nervous. He shook his head slightly, walked over to the phone, picked it up and dialed the number. He nearly died of anxiousness as he heard the dial tone. His heart jumped as he heard the phone pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hiis Rose there?"

"This is she"

"Hi, Rose, its Harry."

"Oh Harry! Hey! How are you?"

"I'm doing finea little exhausted. I got your letter and thought I should call you back."

"Oh thanks. Yeah, I was worried, but listen, I can't talk much now, I have a meeting with my director soon. Can we meet sometime tomorrow?"

"Surenoon at Pepper's?"

"Pepper'sI'll find it. See you then!"

"Bye."

Harry hung up the phone relieved that it was over, but disappointed it had been so short. _Tomorrow I'll see her_, he thought to himself as he walked back up the stairs towards his apartment and a dinner of burnt hamburgers.

***********

The beginning of the next day passed incredibly slow. Harry paced around in his room for a while, checking up on himself in the mirror every once in a while, just to make sure he still looked okay.

He was looking casual in loose khaki pants with a green button down shirt with a little of his white undershirt showing. He had brushed his teeth about twenty times by now and he was now sick of the word "hello" for he had practiced saying it for about the millionth time. 

Finally he heard the clock in the hall strike 11:45. He wanted to get there right on time. He briskly walked out of his room to find Ron and Hermione playing wizards chess. Hermione was losing badly by the looks of it, and Ron was having a delightful time teasing her about it.

"Oh hey Harry. Have fun on your date!" Ron commented as Harry walked past. 

"Rightyou two behave yourselves while I'm gone." And with that Harry rushed out the door.

The London air refreshed him as he walked down the busy streets. Saturday's were always packed with people, hurrying to get certain places. After a while Harry finally reached his destination, Pepper's. 

Pepper's was a casual sort of café, which offered a variety of different and unique dishes. Harry thought it would be a good experience for Rose to come here and try out the exotic foods. 

He was greeted heartily by the waitress as he was seated down at a small table by the window. He watched the passers-by until finallyhe saw her.

She was looking truly beautiful in sand colored linen pants with a baby blue button down shirt that she had unbuttoned at the top, showing off her swan neck. She was also sporting sparkling blue toenails with casual sandals. She noticed Harry in the window and waved. He waved back with a smile on his face. 

She walked into the restaurant and smiled at the waitress. 

"Hello Miss, would you like to be seated?"

"That's alrightI'm joining someone."

The waitress nodded and Rose turned towards Harry. 

"Hey Harry! How are you doing?" she asked with enthusiasm as she sat down opposite him. 

"I'm great thanks, feeling very recovered from my journey."

"Wowyour journeywell, whatever it was, I'm glad to see your back safely."

"Thanks." Harry felt weird not telling her _what_ journey that was, but it was top secret information. "So you're staying in London now?"

"Yup. I'm staying in a really small apartment that my boss is renting for me and some other orchestra members. It's been taking some getting used to. I'm so used to living in my house with peace and quiet, it's hard adjusting city living."

"Where is your house?"  
"In Southampton. It's a tiny little cottage not far from the oceanbut I love it. I always wanted to have my own place. I need my privacy and quiet."

"Don't we all."

"So what about you? Have you always lived in London?"

"Nowell, as you know I went to Hogwarts in Scotland until I was eighteen. Then I traveled all around the world for a whilestaying where I felt like itthen I started to rent out my current apartment, which I share with my two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley."

Rose nodded. There was an awkward silence in which she fidgeted with her silverware and Harry gazed out the window. 

"Were you ever lonely?" she asked suddenly.

Harry quickly turned his gaze towards her. She was looking at him with an expression of understanding. 

"Every moment of it," he said, surprised at his openness to her, "Howhow did you know?"

"I could tellI don't knowjust by the way you look at other people with a longing in your eyesyou have your best friends, but they don't fulfil that one spot within your heart" Rose then stopped suddenly. She quickly averted her gaze, turning pink. "I'm sorry," she muttered and laughed nervously, "My mouth is running away with me"

Harry didn't know what to say. She was right thoughdead on. 

"You're right"Harry said softly. 

Rose looked back up at him, her brilliant eyes looked as though they were reading his thoughts. The waitress then came over and took their orders, interrupting the deepness of the moment.

Lunch was a pleasant affair. They talked of their lives and experiences. He learned much about Rose, and she of him. They kept talking far after they had finished with their meals. 

"I don't think I could deal with the pressure that is put on you," Rose commented after Harry had told her of his past and reputation, "You are known for saving the people from total darkness but what if evil returns? You will be the one everyone looks to for help. You are a hero, but you are a slave to your name."

"Well, when you put it like that, it really does sound awful. But you are right. My life has not been easybut I know I could never, and would never trade it in for another. What I have been through has shaped me as a person. I mean, I have done something no one will ever forget. I feel pressured of course, but I also feel honored to have that duty."

"You're so valiant."

Harry laughed, "I wish that were true. It's more an issue of survival and making the best of my situation."

"I believe it's more than that."

Harry felt flushed; he wasn't used to flattery like this. 

"You want to go for a walk?" he suggested as he realized they had been in the restaurant for more than an hour.

"That sounds great."

Harry paid the bill, Rose thanked him for everything, and they proceeded to stroll down the busy streets of London. They walked for a while, just chit chatting. Harry wished they could go somewhere more private, when suddenly he remembered a small park not far from where they were. He led them to it and they began to stroll under the shade of the leafy trees. 

"So you like the country?" Harry prompted.

"Oh yes. I grew up there. Deep in the forest. I just the love the peace it brings. I love the city and it's lights and excitement, but I couldn't_ live_ there. I need somewhere quiet and private to come home to."

"Wish I could have had that background. I had to grow up living with my awful aunt and uncle in a boring townhouse."

Rose looked down and softly whispered, " Oliver told me about your parents."  
"Oh," said Harry feeling awkward. He knew that topic would eventually come up.

"I'm so sorry Harry."

"Don't be. I didn't even know them. Although, there is always that thought in the back of my mind of what they were like. What would they think of me now? It's like I miss them even though I've never met them."

Rose nodded slightly.

"You've lived a hard life," she stated quietly.

Harry sighed, feeling a depression coming upon him. 

"Wellenough about me," he said, trying to get off the topic, "what were your parents like?"

She chuckled, "They were typical. My mother was a wonderful musician and her love of music rubbed off on me. My father was more like Wood. He was obsessed with sports, and when we found out Oli was a wizard he became intrigued with the idea of Quidditch. He always had advice to give you, whether you wanted it or not. My mother and him fought a lot, but they loved each other deep down."

Harry smiled at her descriptions, picturing them in his head. He could hope to meet them one day.

Rose continued, "My dad and I fought a lot as well. He always hated the idea that I was dating. He actually wouldn't allow me to date until I was able to drive," she laughed, "God, he embarrassed me so much." She shook her head and smiled.

Harry frowned and popped the question that had been playing in his mind the whole day, "Do you have a boyfriend now?"

Rose quickly looked up at Harry with an expression on her face he could not make out.

"No," she said looking into his eyes, "I am quite alone."

Harry felt a strange squirm in his stomach. If he was going to let her know how he felt, he better do it now.

"Thenmay I keep you company?"

Rose blushed and looked away, with a guilty expression. Harry didn't notice and continued, "Rose, I know why you knew I was lonely all that timeit was because you felt the same way. You and I are both searching for the same thinglove. Rose, the moment I saw you IRose? Roseare you okay?" 

Harry stopped his little speech as he noticed Rose turn very pale. She stopped and leaned wearily against a near-by tree.

"NoI'm notI need to go homethink about things."

Harry placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked slowly up at him. 

"Let me take you home," he said firmly.

She nodded and let him take her hand. It felt clammy to the touch. 

They walked in silence for a while, the only words exchanged were directions to her apartment. Finally they reached it. It was a large building with ugly, torn up walls and cracked windows. Harry felt really sorry for Rose at that moment. 

She turned to look at him. "Harry, thank you for everythingthere is so much I need to" but before she could finish her sentence another voice interrupted her.

"Rose!"

If Harry thought Rose could get any paler, he was wrong. She was now practically white as a ghost. She quickly took her hand off his arm and turned to face the voice.

A man came running down the steps from the apartment over to Rose. He was a fairly short man, well built, with wild brown hair and a slight beard. He had deep blue eyes and a jolly sort of voice. To Harry's horror he passionately embraced her and planted a hard kiss on her lips. She squirmed at this show of affection and pushed him away.

"Greg"she scolded.

"Oh, sorry!" he said when he noticed Harry's presence, "So, princess, who's this fellow?"

Harry suddenly felt a burning rage rush inside him. He fought an urge to punch the living daylights out of the man standing in front of him.

"Greg, this is Harry. I met him at Oliver's wedding, we were just catching up on things over lunch. Harry" she looked at him with glistening eyes and misery written all over her face, "this is my boyfriend, Greg."

"Oh," Harry said curtly.

"Well, Mr. Harry, I need to "catch up on things" with my girlfriend nowso if you'll excuse us" He pulled Rose away strongly. She gave in to his strength with a silent good-bye to Harry. 

Harry watched as the two made they're way to the apartment. Greg's arm was now around Rose's shoulders. He felt like kicking something really hard. How could things be so wrong? He was so sure Rose was the one. How wrong he was. Harry turned quickly away from the rotting building and made his way down the busy streets, anger and sorrow overcoming his confused thoughts. 


	4. Thinderfell

Harry returned to the apartment in a very sour mood. Ron had to work at the ministry that afternoon, but Hermione was seated on the couch, paperwork strewn all about her. She looked up when Harry returned.

"How did it go?" Hermione asked, with a tone of doubt in her voice as she took in the look on Harry's face.

"Greatuntil I found out she had a fucking boyfriend."

"HarryI'm sorry" she got up and walked towards him. She felt a great pity for him just then. She knew he really liked Rose and for a moment she thought he had escaped his loneliness. She held out her arms to give him a hug, but to her surprise he shot, " I don't need your pity, Hermionejust leave me alone."

Hermione stumbled back, feeling a great hurt at these words. Harry just then realized what he had said.

"Damnit! Hermione, I'm really sorry. I don't know what's come over me. God" he sat down heavily, " I really thought she was the onethe bloody, fucking oneshe tried to tell me, I'll give her thatbut would I listen? NoI just had to keep pouring my bloody heart out."

Harry looked up at Hermione. A tear was rolling down her face. He quickly got up and clamped her in a hard embrace.

"It's all right, MioneI'm so sorry. I can't believe I said that"

"It's not that Harry," she said, forgetting her hurt, "I'm sorry this had to happen to you of all peopleyou deserve her most of anyone."

"Yes, but she doesn't feel that way about me," Harry said, feeling like he would throw up after admitting that fact.

"I some how doubt that"

Harry pulled away slowly and looked at Hermione's tear-stained face. He gently kissed her on the forehead and watched her face break into a slight smile. 

"So what have you been doing?" He said, looking around at the strewn papers. He was trying very hard to forget his present grief. 

"WorkI think I'm actually getting somewhere on this curejust some tricky formulas I need to work out. I must admit it's the most challenging thing I've ever worked on."

"And that's saying something," Harry said with a slight laugh.

"So how has your elf case been coming?"

"Shit! I've been so wound up in my own little world I totally forgot about my assignment. I need to get back to themI feel so sorry for Orienhe's lost his wife, and close to loosing his own son. I feel like I should help him."

Hermione smiled weakly, "When will you have to go?"

"As soon as possibleI'll wait till Ron gets back though."

"I'll miss you" she said giving him another hug.

"You too."

*************

Harry felt a feeling of weightlessness as he flew through the air on his broomstick, now the _Infinitum17. _Hermione had helped him get a map that would take him to Thinderfell. 

It had been hard to persuade Ron that he was all right. Ron had taken the news of Rose's boyfriend worse than Harry did. He started to curse like a mad man and called Rose a few things Harry wouldn't hear of. Harry had to put a silencing charm on Ron so he'd shut up about it. 

Then Ron became all sorry, and tried to persuade Harry not to gohe might hurt himself. Harry smiled at the thought of Ronhe was so loyal to himhe was so lucky to have Ron as a friend.

Harry zoomed pass trees and lakes until finally after a couple hours, he saw the familiar white village. He wasn't quite sure where to land, but he decided to do it in a large field right outside the front gates.

He landed with ease and hopped off his broom to find himself surrounded by about a dozen elves. He was surprised at their stealth. 

"Who are you and what is your business?" one of the elves asked with contempt in his voice.

"I am Harry Potter. I am on business with Lord Orien. I am here to help."

He then recognized the face of one of the elves, it was Rieltus. He stepped out and said, "He speaks the truth. I have met this man. Let him through."

The other elves nodded and proceeded to open the shining ivory gates. 

"I will lead you to Lord Orien," Rieltus offered.

Harry nodded and followed the elf through the winding streets, until they reached the familiar building Harry had once stayed in before. Rieltus walked inside and spoke in quiet conversation to the elf standing guard. He returned and said, "Harry Potter, Lord Orien is not in at the present. He is on a walk with his daughter, Tharthoniel. Would you like me to take you to him?"

Harry thought over this. He would hate to interrupt Orien, but he thought they did not have much time to waste.

"Take me to him," Harry ordered.

Rieltus nodded and gracefully hopped down the marble stairs. He led Harry out through the back gates and into another field; the field where Harry first met Thaurthoniel. Harry had no idea how Rieltus knew where to find Orien but soon Harry could see two specks of dark green on the horizon. 

Harry and Rieltus quickly walked towards the two other strollers, until the faces of Orien and Thaurthoniel were in view. 

"Lord Orien, may I presentHarry Potter."

Orien stopped and smiled at Harry. 

"Hello, my friend. You have come to help me."

"Yes, if it is needed. I found myself becoming restless at home thinking of the aid that is needed here."

"You are very kind, Harry. Help from anyone is treasured indeed. But I will not send you out today. Rest; you will need the energy for tomorrow. You can go and search with my best, if you wish."

"I do."

"Very well. Let Thaurthoniel take you to your room. I need to speak with Rieltus for a moment."

"Thank you, my Lord," Harry responded, trying to sound as important as he could. 

Harry looked at Orien and then Thaurthoniel who had stepped forward.

"Follow me, Harry Potter," she said, her tone giving Harry slight chills down his skin. She was so seductive.

Harry left the company of the other two men and proceeded to walk beside Thaurthoniel. Harry felt clumsy next to her natural grace. She walked as though she were floating- part of the wind. They walked in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Suddenly Harry realized, she wasn't leading him back to the city.

"Where are you leading me?" he asked suddenly, stopping to a halt.

She stopped as well and looked back at him, her pale gray eyes boring into his face. He stared back at her, not able to tear his eyes away, for fear her wondrous face would disappear. 

Before he knew it, she had walked up to him so that there were only about two inches between their faces.

"Why are you doing this for us, Harry Potter?"

Part of Harry wanted to run away from this beautiful temptation standing in front of him, but another part wanted to make love to that beautiful face.

"BecauseI don't know." 

Harry thought that sounded really stupid at the moment, but with her face right in front of him he really couldn't think straight.

To his surprise, Thaurthoniel smiled and before he could do anything she had pushed her face forward and kissed him softly on the lips. 

His first reaction was to pull away. He broke away from the tempting kiss and stumbled backwards a few steps. He looked at Thaurthoniel who was staring back at him with a calm expression on her face.

"Why.what was that?" Harry managed to sputter.

Thaurthoniel smiled and began to walk towards Harry, very slowly.

"You are lonely, Harry Potter. I wanted to give you something you long for. You long for love. You have given me hopeI wish to give you something in return."

"Love isn't given," Harry retorted, "It is earned."

"You think I do not know that? I, who know all?"

"I don't understand-" but before Harry could say anything else, he was being smothered in another kiss, this one more passionate. _Where is this coming from? _He wondered. But this time he gave into it. Her lips took control of his. It felt too good. How long had it been since he kissed a woman like this? He needed it. He wanted it. 

An eternity passed before they parted. Harry was breathing heavily. Thaurthoniel had a look of sadness upon her face.

"What is the matter?" Harry asked.

"How is it that you are so good, Harry Potter?"

"Harryjust Harry" he interrupted

"HarryI am troubledI have lived my life in seclusion, only opening up to my father and brother. Now my father is dying and my brother is gone. For a time I felt lost. But then I saw youyou came through the fields. Before you came I dreamed of lovea love of two souls. When I awoke, I played a song I had never heard before on my fluteit came to me like magicbut it called to you Harryand you came. You are the one. You are the one to save us all. You are my love, Harry." She looked away as a tear trickled down her face.

"But you do not love me in return. It was not meant to be."

This all came as a blast to Harry. This was all happening so fast. Here he was, trying to escape one love escapade and found himself trapped in another.

"ThaurthonielI barely know you"

"Yesbut that is only a small part of it. When you truly love someone, you can feel it. You know it the moment you see them. You may not know what the exact feeling isbut it is there, in the back of your minda longing, that when fulfilled, will be the most blinding happiness you have ever felt."

Harry was speechless. He did not know what he felt. He knew what he wanted thoughhe wanted to love her. He wanted to make love to her. He wanted what he had longed for ever since he was bornto love and be loved in return.

He stepped forward confidently. Wizard and elf looked at one another. Both knew the longing that was contained in the other soul. Harry pulled her to him. She gave in. They made love for what seemed like an eternity in that little grove. Harry was oblivious to the outside world. He only knew his current bliss. But in the depth of his heart, he knew it was a false happiness.

***************

"Hey! I'm home!" Ron called when he returned from a stressful day of work. Ludo was his good friend, but sometimes he could be simply impossible to work with. Ludo was going to lead the Department right into debts and lies, and it was Ron's job to keep him clear from it- not easy.

"Hermione?" He called again, wondering where she could be. When she didn't answer, he began to look around the house. He walked past his own messy room, towards hers. He realized the door was shut. He knocked quietly. He heard shuffling and then the door slowly opened.

"Mione! What's wrong?" Ron asked surprised when he saw her tear-stained face and a crumpled piece of paper in her hand. 

"Oh, Ron" she sighed. She looked like she was about to collapse, so Ron quickly stepped forward and wrapped his long arms around her. 

"What is it?"

"It'sit's my cousinshe died." She said the last two words with a sob. Ron didn't know any of Hermione's cousins personally, but he knew she was particularly close to oneRachel.

"Was it Rachel?"

"Yes" she said sobbing into his shoulder.

"Shhhhhit's okay" Ron said soothingly. He didn't have much practice in comforting, but his mother had done it plenty of times for them, so he had an idea of it.

"Noit's not okayshe shouldn't have diedshe was on a plane, going to see her motherand it crashed"

Ron had heard of planes. They were big machines that carried lots of people to where they wanted to go.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," he said from the bottom of his heart. It tore him apart to see her like this. He held her tighter. Her arms limply grasped his shirt as she reciprocated the tight embrace.

She cried a little while longer. They stayed in that same position, Hermione's sadness draining both of them. 

Finally she let go of his shirt and slowly pushed herself away. She looked pitifulher eyes puffy and her face blotchybut Ron saw eternal beauty within that face. She looked at him for a whilea single tear falling down her cheek.

Ron touched his hand to her soft face and gently swiped the tear away. Hermione brought up her hand and rested it on the one that was on her face. She smiled weakly.

"No more tears," Ron said hopefully. He looked at her with an anxious expression on his face. He didn't think he could take any more.

"Thank you for being there" she said softly, entwining her fingers through his hand and slowly bringing it from her face. 

Ron looked at her and a strange impulse came over him. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to touch those salty lips and make everything better. He wanted to love her.

He slowly leaned in, and to his delight so did she. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion to him. It seemed like an eternity before their lips finally touched.

It was a soft touch, her lips were already moist from her tears and Ron wanted to be gentle, but passion overcame him. 

They began to kiss harder, mouths open to one another. A tingling feeling overcame his body. He felt weightless. He was consumed in this one kiss. At that time he would have done anything to stay in that moment forever. 

She extracted her hand from his and wrapped her arms around his neck, gently smoothing his hair. In return he wrapped his hands around her waist, slowly sneaking them under her shirt. 

They began to kiss in earnest. She was now pulling against him. He gave in, and let her lead him into her bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed, still kissing her like there was no tomorrow. She pulled away for a second, and looked into his eyes.

"I love you Ron," she said in a whisper.

"I love you toomy Hermione."

***************

Harry awoke slowly the next morningconfused for a moment of where he was. Then the memories of the night before flooded into his head and he felt his stomach twist into a knot. 

He had slept with Thaurthoniel. It had been a very beautiful and refreshing experience, but he knew he did not love her. Or did he? He was so confused at that moment. 

He rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He breathed out a deep sigh and turned his head to find that Thaurthoniel was not beside him. 

A familiar sound filled his ears then. It was a fluteplaying the same haunting melody as before. It gave Harry a slight chill down his body. It was so movingand knowing. 

Harry got up and saw that his boxers and pants over in the corner. 

He quickly jolted over and slipped them on, still wondering where the music was coming from. He then realized in the enormous room there was a small balcony protruding from one of the french doors. 

He quietly crept over towards them and peered out through the windows. He saw Thaurthoniel standing there, looking out over the city, playing her flute. She looked so peaceful.

He silently opened the door and let the slight breeze wisp over his bare chest. 

The cool sun beat down on his white chest. Harry felt drugged by the heat and smiled. 

Thaurthoniel finished her song with a long, hanging note that seemed to play in Harry's mind. It was a song that need an endingit was incomplete. Harry suddenly frowned.

"What is wrong?" Thaurthoniel had turned around and was staring at Harry with her liquid gray eyes. She was wearing a loose white gown, tied around the waist with a glittering gold rope. She looked like a goddess. 

"Nothing," Harry said quickly. He didn't want her to know of the doubtful thoughts plaguing his mind. 

"Today you must go," she said with a sadness in her deep voice, "Father has made arrangements for you to go out with our best group of spies."

Harry nodded, not sure of what to say.

"I will always remember you"she said softly, so that Harry could barely hear her.

He felt an overwhelming gush of guilt and pity come over him. He knew he didn't love her as much as she seemed to love him. He slowly approached her and placed his hand under her dainty chin. He lifted it up a little so she was looking at him with eyes that pierced his heart. Piercedbut not penetrated.

He wanted to say so muchbut all he could do was softly kiss her. So much was contained in that kissbut it was a good-bye, he could not say in words. 

A small, glittering tear slid down her perfect face. 

"Good-bye Harry Potter."

"As to you, Thaurthoniel. I leave you with this."

He conjured a rose, a perfect, white rose.

Thaurthoniel took it and gazed at it's beauty. It seemed to shine against the white of the city. She held it to her nose and breathed in slightly. She smiled as she smelled the sweet aroma. 

"It is beautiful." she sighed.

"You are beautiful, my elven princess. Good-bye to you."

Harry turned and swept through the doors. He couldn't stand the pain the sight of her caused him. He wished he could give himself to herbut he barely knew herand that was not enough for him.

He had received orders the night before at the feast that the spies should meet at the single tree atop the field. 

As Harry began to sweep through the whistling grass, he heard a slight voice in the wind. 

"I love you."

*************

Hermione woke early the next morning, with Rons arms wound around her bare body. For the first time in a long time she felt completely whole and happy. She was lying with the man she loved. 

She could hear his soft snores and she silently giggled. She couldn't believe what happened last night. It had been somagical. It was like something clicked. They were meant to be together. 

Then a feeling of guilt came to her. Rachel had diedand she had slept with a man that very night. Tears filled her eyes at the thought, but then Ron stirred.

A sudden jult of nerves seared through her body. What would they say? Their whole friendship had changed now. Things were going to be very different.

He released her body and turned over on his back. He gave a very large yawn that reminded Hermione of a puppy dog. She was watching him intently as he slowly pulled his arms up and stretched them into the air. He then let the plop back down on the bed. Finally his eyelids began to open. He blinked a couple times, letting the light adjust and rubbed them with his hands a little. He then stopped suddenly and quickly looked over to find her staring at him with a charming smile on her face. 

"Hello," he said in slight surprise.

Suddenly Hermione felt very awkwardshe didn't know how to explain this. What was Ron thinking now?  
"Ronlast night"

"Was the best night of my entire life," he cut off as he slowly bent his head down and kissed her sweetly and pulled away lingering. She smiled against his lips and then lay back against the bed with a relieved sigh.

"Wow" Ron said suddenly to himself.

"What?" Hermione retorted slapping him lightly on his bare chest, which was sprouting a few hairs. 

"I can't believe you love me back"

She laughed openly finding it was funny she was thinking the same thing.

"Of course I doyou're the most wonderful man I've ever met. Of course you have a temper like anythingbut that just makes you sexier"

Ron chuckled and turned over to look at her. She did also and closed her eyes as he ran his hand down her face and played with her hair.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered.

She opened her eyes and leaned in to kiss him again. This time the kiss was with more passion and eagerness — a kiss that would last the whole rest of the morning.

*************

"Welcome, Harry Potter," the familiar voice of Rieltus said as he approached the cluster of elves. They all looked camouflaged in green tunics and brown leggings. Harry had borrowed some clothes as well, but looked very out of place even still.

"As we have all gathered, I would like to say a few words before we begin. We shall all go our separate ways, but if you find you are in danger, blow the whistle you find in your pocket." And suddenly, Harry felt a slight bulging in his side pocket. He reached his hand inside and slipped his fingers around, what felt like a carved wooden whistle.

"The sound is louder than you think," Rieltus added as he took in the doubtful faces.

"We shall meet here again when the sun has set. Good luck to you all."

They dispersed. Elves began swiftly trotting into the woods. Harry quickly dashed towards the nearest entrance but paused and looked behind him as he reached the fringe. He took in the rolling fields and glowing white city. He felt a strange lurch in his stomach, but he turned around and took his first step into wilderness.

************

Three hours had gone by and Harry was deep into the woods. He had run into a couple of elves on his way in, but now he was sure he was quite alone. 

At first he felt clumsy and loud in the woods, but soon his stealth in the wilderness lesson came back to him. He breathed slowly and walked on the sides of his feet. He began to avoid roots and crackling leaves, and was now traveling at a faster rate. 

He was not quite sure what he was looking for. A sign, a person, a sound? 

He had begun to sweat heavily, his dark garments absorbed the sun. He decided he would take a short rest on a log for a little bit.

He plopped himself down and wiped his brow, sighing inwardly. He slowly looked at his surroundings. Thin trees were growing all around him and their bright green leaves gave the air an eerie tint. 

But something had caught Harry's attention. He thought he had seen something black move in the corner of his eye. He didn't immediately react, so as not to disturb whatever it was. He got up slowly and turned towards the direction of where he saw it. 

Nothing was there. For a moment Harry had thought he was seeing things, but then something pounced on him.

He groaned as he was knocked to the ground with a thug, the attacker standing over him, with his knees on his back. Harry had had practice for this, though. He quickly jolted over, knocking the other man off balance and started punching him. 

He had a black cloak on and the hood was covering most of his face. Harry stopped punching him for a second and growled, "Who are you?"

"Harry?" the voice asked suddenly, sounding shocked.

Harry quickly released the man and jolted backwards.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked again, with an apprehension in his tone.

The man got slowly to his feet. Harry could tell he had injured the man for he groaned and panted with the action of standing up. The man pulled back the hood so Harry could see his face. Harry gasped in shock and horror at what he had done.

"Sirius!" 

Harry rushed forward to help his godfather who was bleeding from the mouth and sporting a black eye. But before he could tend to the wounds, Sirius had grabbed him by the arms and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Harry," he said gruffly. Harry couldn't believe this. He hadn't seen Sirius in two years. Right before Voldemort was defeated, Harry told Sirius to go into hiding. He knew Sirius was Voldemort's next victim and Harry didn't know how to contact him or where to look once he was defeated.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked amazedly as he pulled away from the hug.

Sirius gave Harry a long look. It looked like he was going over things in his head first. 

"I'm on an assignment here. UhI'm not sure if I can tell you more than that. But believe me Harry, I wanted to find you. Two years in seclusion is a long time and I've wondered about you every minute of it. But what I have been working on requires my secrecy and quiet."

Harry nodded. He really wanted to know what was going on with his godfather, but Sirius's tone was firm. Harry just looked at the ground in frustration. Sirius sighed and patted Harry on the arm. 

"You are looking for Sentonius, aren't you."

It took Harry a while to figure out who Sentonius was, but then it clicked that it must be Orien's son. He had never asked bout his name. 

"Yesit is all so strange. You know about it?"

"I hear things. Orien comes to see me sometimes as well."

Harry nodded again. Silently figuring that Sirius's assignment had something to do with the disappearance of Orien's son. 

"Dark is rising yet again, Harry. But I do not think you will find him here. I have searched this area high and lowno sign of him."

"What do I do?" Harry asked desperately. 

"Do not worry, Harry, this is not your battle."

"But it will be, if we do not stop this evil while it is weak."

Sirius nodded thoughtfully.

"I will join you," he commented confidently. 

Harry nodded but gasped in surprised when he noticed Sirius's face was back to normal.

"What"  
"A nifty elven spell I picked up. I should teach it to you one day. Don't even need a wand. It was tiring at first, but once you get good enough at it, you become stronger."

"Where should we go?"

"Follow me."

Harry and Sirius explored deeper and deeper into the woods. Sirius was as quiet as a whisper and he moved like the wind. Harry followed clumsily, until the sky began to turn a pink-orange.

"We should turn back," Harry said, disappointment in his voice from not finding anything, "We agreed we'd meet at first dark."

"Right. "Sirius replied. He looked disgruntled. "Don't give up hope Harry. These woods are huge. Evil could be anywhere."

Harry nodded, knowing this was true, but could not help feeling like he had failed. 

************

Rose sighed deeply as she neared Harry's apartment. She quickly checked the address Fred had given her.

Fred, along with George, had become quick friends with Rose when they were introduced at the wedding rehearsal. They had all gone out to lunch and had clicked immediately. Rose had their sense of humor and she loved how they could make her laugh about anything. 

She had talked to Fred after the wedding and had gotten Harry's address. She knew Fred was very suspicious of her intentions, but she didn't care. She needed to fix things up with Harry.

The address was correct. She stopped for a breath outside, by a fence. She leaned against it, going over things in her head. What would she say when she saw him? Would he even be there?

She was confused about how to act, but one thing she knew was sheshe felt something deeply for him. Was it love? She barely knew him. But something was there, something more than what she had with Greg. She had dumped him the day after the meeting of him and Harry. She knew Harry had felt something for her, and was truly flattered by it, but how did he feel now?

She shuddered slightly. She watched a couple walk past her, hand in hand. Her heart yearned for something like that. She then decided she had to get this over with. If anything was going to happen, she had to do something about it. She quickly stood up straight and marched over to the entrance of the apartment building. 

She walked over to the front desk and asked the man where Harry Potter lived. 

"Tha' wuld beh rum ferty'five," he said with a heavy Scottish accent.

"Thank you," she said softly. She seemed to have lost her voice. Her legs felt numb with anxiety as she climbed the stairs to the second floor. 

After what seemed like an eternity, she reached the door. She started at the door for a while, and then felt her arm raising, and knocking. Her stomach jumped as she heard a voice calling, "Coming!"

Quickly the door opened where a woman was standing. She had big bushy hair that rested on her shoulders along with a big smile. _This must be Hermione_. 

"Hello, may I help you?" she said pleasantly.

"Hi, I'm Rose Wood. I was wondering if Harry was in." Rose felt highly awkward now. She noticed a sign of regret on Hermione's face.

"Oh no, Rose, I'm sorry. He's off working on his case and I really don't know when he'll return." Her face really looked sorry. Rose felt her stomach lurch. He wasn't there. She now felt embarrassed.

"Ohoh, I'm sorry for bothering youthank you" Rose began to turn away, feeling herself blushing, but then Hermione cut in.

"But, listen, I was just sitting down to lunch. Harry has told me so much about youwhy don't you join me?"

Rose didn't know what to think about this invitation. She felt awkward eating lunch with a woman she barely knew and she wondered what sort of things Harry had told her about. But she felt accepting would be the best and most polite thing to do.

"Oh thank you! That'd be wonderful."

"Great! Come on in."

**********

"You have returned empty handed?" Rieltus asked as Harry returned with Sirius lurking behind him.

"Yes, I am sorryI searched as far as I could. No luck." Harry then realized the apprehensive looks on the elves faces as they took in the black figure of Sirius.

"Ohthis is Sirius Black, my godfather," Harry introduced. Sirius nodded curtly.

"We shall return to the city," Rieltus said in a sullen tone.

The silent party walked slowly back towards Thinderfell. Sirius had wished to come back with Harry, talk to Orien for a while.

They finally reached the white, shining gates that looked silver in the starlight. When they came back into the main tower, a guard came up to Harry and Sirius.

"Harry Potter, Lord Orien wishes to speak to you. May I take you to him?"

"Yes. He may come too," Harry added as the guard looked doubtfully at Sirius. Nonetheless he nodded and led them up winding stairs into a well-furnished room with a wooden table in the middle with carved wooden chairs all around it.

"HarrySirius!" Orien said surprised. "You have found him."

"Yes, we were lucky enough to come upon each other in the woods," Sirius said in a friendly tone, giving a wink in Harry's direction.

"What is it you wanted?" Harry asked curiously. 

"I wish to send you home, Harry." Harry began to protest but Orien shushed him with a hand. " Harry, I have lost hope in retrieving my son. The world is too big to search. I am stopping the troops, I feel guilty enough making them suffer for my own grief." Harry felt a horrible urge to weep again. The sorrow of this poor elf flooded into his own heart. "You may go home. I know you are wanted there. You have people waiting to tell you something," he said knowingly. Harry wondered at what this could be, but continued to listen. "Please, do not bother yourself with my pain. I have learnt to suffer, for it is what I have done most of my life. But it has not been for nothing. Evil will never prevailonly love. Only love will prevail."

"I will go with you," Sirius stated to Harry. Harry turned to Sirius, who had a sorrowful expression on his face. Harry's heart felt lightened by this news though. 

"I am sorry, Orien," Harry said softly as he turned to leave. Sirius had given Orien a hug. Harry was surprised at this act of friendship between them. 

"Good-bye OrienI know all will turn out well." Sirius had hope in his voice.

With that the two men left Lord Orien to his sorrow.

*************

Rose laughed heartily as Hermione finished telling her the story of when she, Harry and Ron defeated the twelve-foot troll in their first year. Hermione found herself liking Rose right off the bat. 

She didn't know why the impulse to invite her in came over her, but she had a feeling it was an inner knowing that she was the one for Harry. And her heart leaped for him as she found that she had dumped her boyfriend. She just hoped Harry hadn't been too hurt. 

"Oh, RoseI'm so glad you could come."

"Oh me too! Thanks so much for having me, especially without even knowing me."

"I had a feeling you needed to talk," Hermione said this, hoping to get an insight on Rose's thoughts.

"Yeah, my life is so confusing right now"

"Harry?" Hermione asked, hoping she wasn't crossing any lines.

Rose looked up quickly. She didn't look surprised, but more relieved.

"Yes," she said with a sigh.

"He really likes you Rose."

"God, I really like him as well. It may sound really stupidbut it was like love at first sight," she blushed at admitting this, but Hermione smiled encouragingly, respecting her for her honesty, "The first moment I saw him, my stomach seemed to have melted. Everything he said was like magic" she quickly averted her eyes, turning even redder.

"Don't worryI think it's sweet," Hermione said understandingly.

"I just hope I haven't ruined it."

"I don't think so."

Rose smiled and glanced down at her watch. She gasped when she realized the time.

"Oh my God! It's already four o'clock! I have a rehearsal I need to be at in thirty minutes. Hermione, thanks so much for everythingit's been really nice talking to you."

"Pleasure," she said with a toothy smile.

Rose quickly got up and rushed to the door.

"Bye!" she said in a hurry.

"See you around," Hermione said with a chuckle as Rose slammed the door and thumped down the stairs.

**************

"How are we going to get home?" Harry asked doubtfully.

"I know the spellit's elven," Sirius replied. Harry's mind quickly made a turn back to the memory he had of it. Thaurthoniel

Should he say good-bye? No, he had better not dig deeper into the mess he had made. 

"Ready?" Sirius asked, bringing Harry back to the present.

Harry nodded soberly, this had been an emotionally weakening trip.

Sirius had grabbed Harry's hand and was now muttering the familiar spell. Before Harry knew it, he was flashing through the air and soon felt concrete under his feet and the sound of the street in his ears. 

Harry opened his weary eyes to find that he and Sirius were in an alleyway next to his apartment. He felt the familiar exhaustion come over him

"Follow me," Harry said softly.

Sirius nodded, patting Harry on the back. It was good to have Sirius there.

Harry and Sirius walked out into the sunlight and Harry turned to the right and looked upon his home. It gave him a warm feeling in his heart knowing he would find Ron and Hermione there. But then that warm feeling burst into flame as he watched as a blonde woman in a tan trench coat leave the building. Rose.

He watched her quickly fly down the stairs and walk in the other direction. She did not see him. Harry started to feel himself fill with emotions. Confusion, anger, sadnesshope. Why had she been in the apartment building?

Suddenly Harry felt a slap on the back.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Sirius was giving Harry a worried stare.

Harry realized he had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and was gazing at the street in front of him, where now the spec of Rose could be seen.

"Yeahyeah, I'm fine," Harry said absently.

"Something you need to tell me?"

"Let's get inside first," Harry replied starting forward again, "I really need to take a nice cool shower and get some things clear in my mind."

"Alright then. Soare you living with anyone?"

"Oh! Ron and Hermione!" Harry realized he hadn't informed Sirius of anything.

Sirius nodded as they slowly climbed the stairs.

"How're they doing?"

"Great as everwell, here we are."

Sirius had a worried expression on his face.

"Don't worry, Sirius," Harry said soothingly as he pulled out his key.

Sirius nodded and smiled, "It's good to see you again Harry."

Harry turned the key and smiled at Sirius. He slowly pushed the door open and they proceeded to enter.

"Hello?" Harry called out.

He soon saw Hermione emerge from her bedroom, with a big grin as she saw Harry and then gasped as she realized Sirius was with him.

"Harry"

She looked overwhelmed. The blow of Sirius's disappearance had been hard for her too. 

"We're home now," Harry said with a happy smile.

She walked slowly up to Harry and gave him a tight and suffocating hug. He didn't care, it felt good to have that feeling back againthe feeling of home and people who really cared about you. 

"You're not leaving here for a long time" she said forcefully as she pulled away.

Harry grinned and kissed her on the forehead. She then turned to Sirius.

"Merlin, Sirius" she said exasperatedly, but she walked right up to him and gave him a big hug as well. He looked startled by this sudden show of affection but he smiled and reciprocated, lightly patting her on the back.

"HowI meanwhy are you here?" she asked amazedly as she pulled away.

"Harry and I met in the woods where he was looking for Orien's son. I decided I would come back with him. I can not believe how much I have missed."

"Well, your not going to be leaving for a while either," she said decidedly. "Ron should be here soon," Harry noticed a blush coming over her face as she said this, " Let's get dinner ready shall we?"

And with that, the three reunited made their way to the kitchen to make a gourmet welcoming feast. 

*************

Harry's heart was truly happy now that he had seen his best friends again. Ron had been ecstatic when he had found Harry had returned.

But Harry couldn't help but notice that he and Hermione had been acting strangely. Whenever they looked at each other, they sort of blushed and smiled knowinglylike they knew something Harry didn't.

He thought of these things as he stood overlooking the city on his balcony. But he soon heard the door behind him open and close quietly.

Harry looked around quickly to find Sirius standing in the dark.

"Things on your mind?" he asked.

"Yes," Harry said with a sigh. "And you?"  
"Always," Sirius returned quietly.

"What do you know Sirius?" Harry asked, wondering if Sirius could give him some information on this elf case.

"Not enough, but still some. I know that evil is rising yet again, Harry. We may have defeated Voldemort, but not evil entirely. I listen, Harry. And the work I am involved with has helped also. I have heard of a new dark lordby the name of Mercanian. He has gained power and support of the remaining death eaters, and his first plan is to try and gain more support within greater allies. But at the same time, I have no doubt, he is trying to kill his greatest opponentyou."

Harry gave a shudder. "Do you know anything else about this Mercanian?"

"Not really. I know he is young. Surprisingly young to have gained so much power. I have no doubt he is directly involved in the kidnapping of Orien's son. If only there was a way to know"

Sirius trailed off. Harry shivered slightly as a slight breeze ruffled his clothes. 

"Be careful, Harry," Sirius said, sadness in his voice. 

"I will."


	5. The Dance

Sirius stayed for another week. Harry loved his time with him. It was so nice to get him caught up on things. Harry informed Sirius of Rose, though awkwardly and in privateand Thaurthoniel. Harry had thought, during the discussion, if _Sirius_ had ever felt anything like love towards another woman, but he refrained himself from asking. 

Sirius had told Harry, what he had already been thinking, "Your heart knows what it wants- listen to it."

There had been a few small tears from Hermione and pleading from Ron when Sirius had decided to leave. He was like a godfather to them all.

Harry thought it very odd how Sirius had whispered something into Hermione's ear as he left that made her go quite pink. When Harry had demanded she tell him what it was she said she'd wait till later when all three of them were home. Harry had a weird feeling in his chest.

And now that time came. Ron had entered in from work and Hermione had seated both a curious Harry and a blushing Ron down on the couch. 

"Sowhat the hell is all this secrecy?" Harry asked impatiently.

Hermione glanced at Ron, and suddenly a light clicked on in Harry's mind.

"Oh Merlinyou twoyou and Rontogether?" 

Harry said this with exasperation and delight at the same time. All the clues and signals were in front of him. Why hadn't he seen it before? 

Hermione smiled nervously. "YeahI guess you could say that"

"What do you say Harry?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Bloody hellit's about time!" Harry said with a laugh. He thought he should feel awkward at this announcement, but he felt happy for them.

Ron laughed and put his arm around Hermione and openly kissed her on the lips. 

Harry watched as Hermione smiled against Ron's mouth and pulled away quickly.  
"Sorry," Ron said guiltily, "Couldn't contain myself."

Harry smiled, now feeling a pit boring into his stomach. _Oh_ _no_Harry thought_I'm not going to start feeling sorry for myself. _

"So," Hermione said slowly slapping her hands on her knees, "Now that that's over withyou want to go out and celebrate?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Harry said jumping up, trying to get rid of the pain in the back of his heart. 

"Right," said Ron, "I'll go get ready. Be out in a few."

And with that, the three roommates dispersed to their rooms along with their own private thoughts. 

__

7:00, Five Days Later

"Hermione!!" Harry called impatiently. They were going to be late to Fred and George's party. It was in honor of their business's 5th Anniversary.

"She does take a bloody long time," Ron said with a look of impatience on his face, but then it softened as he added, "but it's always worth it."

"Don't turn mushy on me again, Ron," Harry said with a tease. 

Ron looked at Harry with a sarcastic face. 

"Harry, just wait till you're in lovejust you wait."

Harry felt another pang in his heart. _Would that day ever come?_

He had later learnt from Hermione about Rose's visit. His heart leapt when he learnt that she had dumped Greg. But he did not pursue her. He felt that he was getting over her, and that if she didn't seem to contact him, he wouldn't either. But deep down he knew it was only fear that held him back.

Finally the door to Hermione's room opened and she stepped out with a sliver, spaghetti strapped dress, pretty short for her usual standards and it sparkled continually with tiny magic beads sewn in. 

Harry could faintly hear Ron take in a sharp breath. He smiled slightly at his friend's reaction but then proceeded to make sense of the occasion.

"Rightshall we leave?"

Ron looked sharply at Harry as he recovered from his daze. 

"Yesyes, we shall."

Hermione walked over and took Ron's arm. He looked down at her with a grin that melted her heart. He whispered something in her ear that made her color.

Harry coughed into his hand, trying to get their attention.

Ron looked around slowly with an expression of mock annoyance on his face.

"I think Mr. Potter would like to leave," he said to Hermione casually.

"Reallywell, we better not detain him. Shall we?"

"Finally!" Harry said exasperatedly. 

And with that the three of them Apparated to Shelly's Night Club, where the party was just beginning to start.   
Harry felt the dizziness come over him as he spun through the air, but a faint bass beat filled his ears as he came closer to his destination. He finally arrived in front of the nightclub with Ron and Hermione close beside him.

"Whew," Ron said as he took in the flashing lights and the vibrations from the booming music inside.

Harry gave him an understanding look as he remembered the last time he and Ron went to a wizard nightclub. He and Ron and both ended up hopelessly drunk and dancing like monkey's with sleazy women they'd never seen before. 

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Hermione said impatiently.

So the three made their way into the building.

Harry winced as he stepped into the room filled with people, lights, and deafening music. 

"Ron!! Harry!! Mione!!" Harry heard someone cry.

George and Fred stepped out from the crowd and gave them all enthusiastic hugs. 

"Just in time!! The dancing has just started!"

Harry looked around at the people dancing. He compared it to the romantic night at Oliver and Cate's wedding as he watched his old friends "gettin' jiggy wit it" on the dancefloor.

"Well, later dudes!" Fred and George yelled as they got pulled over by a crowd of people. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way over to the bar and ordered some drinks. They sipped them quietly, getting slowly adjusted to the atmosphere. 

"Why don't you two get out there and dance!" Harry shouted over the noise as he watched the two keep looking at each other longingly.

"We will if you will!" Hermione said, encouragingly, hoping Harry might find someone.

"Well, I'll lookbut in the mean time, you two have some fun."

Harry smiled reassuringly at them. Ron nodded and took Hermiones arm. Harry watched as they got onto the dance floor and started to boogie. Ron was actually surprisingly good at that sort of dancing, whereas Hermione was stiffer. Ron kept correcting her moves, while Hermione seemed to get more and more annoyed and stiff. It was a funny site, but Harry turned away, looking for a partner himself. 

"Hey Harry." Harry looked around and saw the familiar face of Cho smiling at him.

"Oh, hey Cho. How's it going?"

"Pretty goodthis party sure is something huh?"

Harry chuckled, "Very like Fred and George, if you ask me."

She laughed with a high tone. For some reason it annoyed him. 

But at least he felt he should ask her to dancehe knew that was what she wanted.

"You want to dance?"  
"Sure!" She said enthusiastically.

He led her out onto the flashing dance floor. He wasn't quite sure how to proceed, but she just started moving to the beat. He did too. She took his hand and did a little twirl, which made him smile.

He was just starting to have fun, when he looked up for a minute and saw something that made his heart nearly jump out of his skin.

Rose.

She was leaning against the far wall watching the dancing crowd with an expression of awkwardness on her face. She was looking heavenly in a short skirt of shiny red, with a white halter-top, that glittered in the light. 

He watched her intently until, suddenly, her eyes met his. Time seemed to stop just then. Harry got lost in the moment. She looked back at him; their eyes locked onto one another. She did not smile and neither did he. They did not need to. Every expression of emotion they felt was held in that ongoing gaze. 

"Harry?" a sharp voice suddenly rang in his ear. He looked quickly away to look at a confused Cho. He suddenly resented her but he kept a pleasant attitude.

"OhMerlin, I'm sorry, Cho I'm feeling a little dizzy," he lied, "Do you mind if I rest a bit?"  
"Oh, you poor thing you want me to help?"

"No! Noyou have fun, I'm just going to get a little fresh air."

Harry left Cho's side and slid out of the crowds and out the front doors onto the now-quiet street. He didn't know what he should do. Should he go back in and talk to Rose or forget her? She had hurt him badly and he still held resentment towards herbut had it been her fault? Plus, she was over with Greg now. But then there was Thaurthoniel. A deep feeling of guilt filled his body. He kicked at the ground but suddenly froze as heard a soft voice coming from behind him.

"Harry?"

Harry knew who it was before he even turned around. As he turned, he took her in. Now that Rose was closer to him, everything seemed clearer. She looked tired and sad. He couldn't bear it any longer. He turned sharply away.

"Harry! WaitI'm so sorry," she said taking a quick step towards him. 

He stopped, his back still towards her and chillingly said, "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Then why the coldness? Harry, please listen to me."

Harry quickly turned around. "Why? Why should I? When the last time I listened to you my heart melted and then was crushed in an instant?"

Tears were glistening in her eyes. He couldn't stand the sight of it. Guilt and anger weighed him down. He turned away again and started walking away.

"Becausebecause I love you," she said in a soft whisper.

Harry wasn't sure if she had actually said that but he stopped abruptly and turned around to see her pleading face, streaming with tears.

"Yes, I know its crazy, but it's true. If there is such a thing as love at first sight, then it is my disease. Harry, I wasn't sure of my feelings for you while I was still dating Greg, but that day, my heart was no longer mineit was yours. I have not slept, for fear I would never see you again. My job in London is over. Tonight is my last night here. I had to see you. Please believe me when I tell you I love you. It's fastincredibly fastbut I believe that now is all we've got."

She stopped, breathing heavily. The tears had stopped streaming, but she stilled looked like she was on the brink of a break down.

Harry was speechless. All he knew was that she was the one. She must be. She was his heart. RoseRose. He muttered those words silently. They felt good against his mouth. Before he knew it, he was walking right up to her, and quickly, without even quite having control of what he was doing, kissed her hard and sound. 

He felt her jump in surprise, but then she smiled against his lips. He tasted the salt of her tears upon them and he hugged her close. They began to kiss passionately and he shuddered as he felt the touch of her fingers claw gently through his messy, black hair. He could have died of happiness. This was his happiness. This was true. Rose.

***************

A little while later, Harry and Rose returned to the party. Rose's hair looked a little ruffled and Harry had a hint of lipstick smeared on his lips, but besides that, they looked perfectly normalthey couldn't stop smiling. Harry felt an overwhelming happiness. He thought if anyone asked him for anything, he would give it to them without a care in the world. He didn't care for anything, except for Rose. He was complete. 

They entered looking at each other every so often. Harry intertwined his hand in hers. He evaded Cho's gaze, as he could tell she was looking daggers at the two of them. He didn't care. He didn't care what anyone thought, as long as Rose was with him. 

He watched her laugh as they saw Fred and George attempt to break dance. Her laugh was heartful and infected his body with her happiness. 

The booming song slowly died away and the lights lowered. A slow song with a nice beat began to play. Couples began to gather and encircle their arms around one another as they held each other close. 

"Would you like to dance, Rose?" Harry asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes." She said. That one word meant the world to Harry. She said yes. 

They walked onto the dance floor and Harry wrapped his arms around her waist. She hung her long arms around his neck, softly stroking the base of his hair. 

They gazed at one another for a while. He would normally feel awkward at this silence, but not with Rose. He felt completely comfortable. It was right. 

She closed her eyes for a moment. She looked so peaceful. Her tearstains were gone and a soft shine on her eyelids made her look angelic. Harry pulled her closer and she gave in, resting her head on his shoulder. 

He nestled his head against her hair, gently breathing in. Her hair smelled of minty lavender. He gently kissed her head. 

He could feel her warm breath against his shoulder. He was oblivious to the whole world. He could barely hear the music anymore, let alone see the dozens of other couples dancing. 

"Rose?" Harry muttered against her hair.

Rose pulled back a little so she was only about two inches away from his face. She had a questioning look on her face.

"I love you," Harry said with his whole heart.

She faintly smiled, closed her beautiful eyes and leaned in. Harry smiled for a second and bent in to kiss her perfect lips. It was a gentle kiss, but contained the deepest of love. All thoughts were erased from Harry's mind. His past meant nothing to him now. 

***************

"Where did Harry go?" Hermione asked with a note of tension in her voice.

"He's somewhere" Ron answered, feeling annoyed that this romantic dance would be interrupted. 

"Oh Merlin" Hermione suddenly muttered with amazement as she looked at something over Ron's shoulder.

"What?" Ron said anxiously as he let go of Hermione and turned quickly around. "Oh that" Ron broke out in a grin as he saw his friend, Harry, consuming, what looked to be the girl of his dreams, in a loving kiss.

Ron felt Hermione's hands encircle themselves around his stomach from behind. She whispered into his ear, " Why don't we follow their example?"

Ron slowly turned around to face her. He looked into her deep brown eyes. He placed both his hands on her face and held her head in his loving hold. He smiled and pulled her towards him into a sweet kiss. After they parted, Hermione rested her hands and face on Ron's chest and he wrapped his strong arms around her. 

A small tear of happiness trickled down her cheek.

************

Harry awoke the next day feeling a refreshing happiness. At first he had forgotten why, but then the occurrences of last night flooded into his head. 

He quickly looked around to see if she was still there. He smiled as he watched her sleep. _My beautiful Rose_. Harry gently smoothed her long, flowing hair. He realized he had never seen her wear it down. It was so gorgeous. It was wavy and looked like spun hay. 

A loud growling coming from Harry's stomach interrupted the silence of the bedroom. He had not eaten anything the night before. He thought he would make some breakfast for everyone as he slowly and quietly got up from the bed, as not to wake Rose. 

He tiptoed across the room to where his clothes were kept in a plain wooden dresser. He quickly got dressed in his usual khaki pants and pulled a white undershirt over his head. He didn't mind dressing extra casual, but as he looked in the mirror he decided he should definitely comb his hair. 

After five minutes of wrenching the comb through his naturally messy black hair, he sighed, took one more look at his sleeping Rose and left the room. 

His bare feet slightly stuck to the cold, wooden floor as he walked through the hall towards the kitchen. He heard slight noises coming from that direction and he began to walk faster, welcoming the thought of having some company.

He entered the kitchen to find Ron standing over the stove cooking some eggs.

"Hey," Harry said, clearing his throat afterwards as he realized his voice was very groggy.

"Oh hey Harry! Sounded like you had a good time last night," Ron said with a wicked grin on his face.

"Sod off," Harry chuckled. "You and Hermione were too busy snogging to even remember I existed."

Ron gave Harry a boyish grin.

"So you really like her, Harry," Ron said softly.

"More than any one I've ever met."

"Isn't that weird? We both fall in love at the same time," Ron said thoughtfully.

"Yeahbut in different ways. Merlin, the love of your life was sitting under your nose for most of your life!"

"And what a git I was not to find that out sooner," Ron said reprovingly.

"Well, at least you found her, Ron. You have the rest of your lives together."  
Ron smiled to himself. "So, is Rose going to stay here with you?"  
Harry blushed, "WellI supposeif that's alright with you? She has a house in Southampton, but I think she might stay with me until we get this figured out."

"Fine with meI guess we'll have an extra roomcause, ummm Hermione is sharing with me now," Ron said, blushing as well.

There was a silence. Harry let his head rest on his palm as he listened to the sizzling of the eggs. 

"So how is the case with the elves going?" Ron asked curiously.

Harry suddenly felt a wave of nausea come over him. "Oh bollocks" he muttered.

"What?" 

"Well, the Lord excused me from the task. He gave up hope of finding his son. But that's not why I'm upset" Harry trailed off.

"Then why?" Ron asked a little forcefully.

"WellI sort of slept with his daughter Thaurthoniel."

"What?!" said Ron unbelievingly, "What do you mean you _sort of_ slept with her? Merlin, Harry, what possessed you to do that?" 

"I was confused," Harry said quickly, "I was angry at Rose because she had a boyfriend. I was feeling sorry for myself. She offered me the one thing I was longing forlove." 

"That's horse shit Harry! How could she possibly love you after so little time?"

"I don't know!" Harry retorted a little angrily, "She said she knew she loved me the moment she saw medon't give me that look Ron, it sounded damn convincing when she said it."

"Well, whateverwhat's done is done. Does this elf woman think you're in love with her?"

"I'm not sure"Harry said, feeling very stupid at the moment.

"Oh bloody brilliantyou're not sure. What if she does? You need to go and tell her the truth."

"You don't think I haven't thought of that? Trust me, Ron, it's not that easy."

"Why not?" 

"Because of pity. Her mother is dead, and her father is surely dying. Her brother is missing and her people are in danger of being taken over by total darkness. When she looked at me I could tell she was feeling lost. All she wanted was someone who she knew was real, who she couldn't lose."

Ron looked down. His brows were furrowed. He then turned, clicked the stove off, and dished the six fried eggs on a plate.

"Harryit's your life, I won't try and meddle too much. You know what you have to do. Choose. Now go and get Rose and tell her breakfast is on the table."

************

Rose woke slowly to the piercing sunrays coming in from the window. She rubbed her eyes, smiling as she remembered the night before. _Harry_. She looked to the other side of the bed, no one was there. At first she was worried. _Had he left her?_ she thought anxiously. But then she remembered she was in his apartment, her bags were here (she had brought them with her to the party), and he was probably making breakfast, for as she looked at her watch, it was ten in the morning. 

She slowly got out of bed. She felt a little awkward, sitting there on his bed without any clothes on, so she walked over to her suitcase and pulled out her apparel. 

She put her undergarments on, then wrapped a skirt around her waist. It was white linen and highly comfortable. She then pulled a pale yellow tank-top over her head. She sighed, not knowing where to go. She decided she would wait for him. She stood by the window and looked out upon the streets of London. 

She didn't particularly like the city, but she enjoyed watching the people. It intrigued her that so many people were leading so many different lives and thinking so many different thoughts. 

Just then, she heard a soft whisper coming from behind her.

"Rose."

She quickly looked around to see Harry standing only about a foot behind her.

"Harry," she said equally as soft, "I didn't even hear you come in."

"What are you doing?" he asked

Rose turned to look out the window again, feeling drowsy as she bathed in the sun's warmth.

"Just looking at the people," she said with a smile.

She felt Harry come closer but did not turn around. Her arms burst out in goose bumps as he softly rubbed his hands over them. 

She then felt soft kisses on her bare shoulder. She tilted her head back as the kisses moved up her neck. When they reached her jaw she turned her head to answer them. They would have kissed, standing in the warm sunlight, forever had not Harry broken it and said regretfully, "Breakfast is ready."

Rose smiled sweetly and gave Harry one more lingering kiss. Kissing Harry was like heaven, she thought, nothing could bring more pleasure.

He grabbed her warm hand and led her out through the door and into the sunny kitchen where they found Ron pouring them orange juice.

"Ohwhere is Hermione?" Harry asked when he realized there were only three places set.

"Poor thing had to go to work at eight o'clock this morning. I gave her a little of _Timone's Wake Up Solution_ and she was up and ready, but she'll be exhausted by the time she gets home. Hello Rose," Ron added as he smiled at her standing next to Harry.

Harry smiled and then remembered the two had never been properly introduced. "Oh! Rose, this is Ron, my best friend, and Ron you obviously know who Rose is."

"Nice to meet you," Rose said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Well, these eggs are probably freezing by now, but hey, at least it's food."

"Thanks for the breakfast!" Rose said cheerfully as she took in the platter of eggs, sizzling sausage, buttered toast, and big glasses of orange juice.

Ron blushed and the three of them proceeded to sit around the table. It was much less messy as before, since Hermione had spent a whole Saturday cleaning the apartment, and she strictly made sure Harry and Ron kept it that way.

The three munched on their delicious meal. Rose felt perfectly happy. The fact that she was living with a bunch of wizards didn't bother her a bit. In fact it gave her an excited feeling. She liked Ron a lot and the two of them became fast friends. They both shared that sarcastic humor that could make anyone laugh. 

She looked across the table at her new love. Harry was talking heatedly with Ron about the Quidditch World Cup. She could gaze forever at those bewitching green eyes. Harry looked over at her and she blushed a little, embarrassed at the fact she had been caught staring at him. But he just smiled back and took a big bite of toast, which made her laugh. 

"Am I missing something?" Ron said sarcastically.

They all broke out laughing, all intoxicated by the sunny day and the love shining through everyone. _I love it here_, Rose thought to herself as she and the others smiled the day away.


	6. The Rescue of Sentonius

"You're looking handsome," Rose complimented as Harry entered their room. She was feeling extra happy because she had gotten a job writing the music for a new film called, "Forever Silent." Today the four of them were going to celebrate by taking her out for the afternoon. They were going to picnic and hike at the lovely Botanical Gardens about thirty minutes away. They would have to drive because Rose was not a wizard. 

Rose sat at a cushioned stool, looking in the mirror as she fixed her hair. Harry watched as her graceful hands played with her shimmering, blonde locks. In the end she wore it down, with a little clip in the back to keep the hair from her face. 

Harry slowly walked over to her and kissed the top of her head. 

"Ready, love?"

She looked at him through the mirror and smiled.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready enough."  
She tipped her head back looked at his face upside down. Harry chuckled and lowered his face. He touched his nose to her nose and then pecked the tip of it. She laughed softly and brought her head back up. 

She looked at herself one more time in the mirror, fluffed up her wavy hair, and got up from the chair. 

Harry was surprised when she rushed over to him and gave him a tight hug. He clasped her back, wondering where this was coming from.

"Oh, Harry," Rose muttered before he could ask anything, "You have made me the happiest woman on earth."

Harry squeezed her tighter and smoothed her hair with his hand. For a moment he thought of Thaurthoniel. He still had not gone back to the elves. It was gnawing at the back of his mind. He released Rose quickly and walked towards the door leaving her standing there looking confused.

"What's wrong?" 

Harry stopped as he reached the closed door and turned. Guilt surged through his body as he looked at Rose's innocent face.

"Nothingjust, Ron and Hermione are waiting."

She smiled slightly, but still had a doubtful look on her face. She knew something was wrong.

She walked forward, past Harry, and opened the door. She suddenly felt slightly annoyed at him. She knew he was keeping something from her. This hadn't been the first time in the week she'd been staying there he'd behaved strangely like that. 

"Hey there," Hermione chimed, "Ready?"

Rose nodded, feeling much less happy than she started out to be. With that the four of them headed out to Rose's car to begin their drive.

************

Rose felt better as the day progressed. The picnic was lovely. The four of them set up in a deserted meadow, where pretty white wild flowers sprouted out here and there. 

They munched on delicious ham and cheese sandwiches and champagne. 

At the moment they were all silent. Ron was lying flat on his back, looking up at the sky, while Hermione rested her head on his chest and did the same. 

Rose was walking out in the meadow, her white skirt swishing in the wind. She had brought her notebook. It was made of a moss green, rugged leather material. She wrote her inner most thoughts in it, as well as poems, storieswhatever her fingers felt like writing. She sat on a nearby stone and pulled a pen from her pocket. She placed her pen on the paper, and it began to write, as if by magic. She felt so peaceful.

Harry was sitting on the blanket, resting on his hands, watching Rose. He knew she was upset with him. She had avoided his gaze all through the day.

"You haven't told her yet have you?" Ron asked quietly.

At first Harry was concerned that Hermione would question him, but she soon answered his question, " I already know about Thaurthoniel, HarryRon told me."

Ron gave Harry a guilty look, "Sorry, mate."

"I don't care," Harry said truthfully, "Hermione's my best friend too. I just didn't know how another woman would take it."

"Not well, I can assure you," she said sounding slightly perturbed, "You're not a player Harry, tell Thaurthoniel the truth. Don't leave her hanging and cause excess pain."

Harry knew Hermione was right. Easier said than done, he thought to himself.

"There is more on my mind" Harry muttered. 

Ron and Hermione listened quietly.

"Dark is rising again," Harry continued, " A new dark lord is coming into power. He goes by the name, Mercenian. I learned all this from Sirius. First the incident with Percy, then the elves, what next?"

The wind howled eerily. Harry saw Rose turn around and watch the three of them. 

"What is there we can do?" Ron asked skeptically.

"We can watch our backs. Look for clues. Protect the one's we love," Hermione answered.

Rose had begun to walk back. She had picked a few of the flowers and had them in a bouquet in her hand. All three of them smiled as she approached them.

"It's so beautiful here," she commented looking around at the sky.

"I know," Hermione agreed, her head raising a little as Ron sighed deeply.

Rose sat down next to Harry. She didn't smile, but handed him the flowers.

"These are for you," she said. Her eyes suddenly looked sad to Harry. They were a very pale green at the moment. Harry looked down at the flowers and suddenly felt very weary. He looked back up at Rose and muttered the only words he knew were true, "I love you, Rose."

She looked down and didn't say anything. 

Ron stirred uncomfortably and suggested, "How bout we go for a walk on one of the trails?"

"Good idea," Rose answered smiling for the first time.

The four of them got up and headed towards one of the wooded trails said to be about two miles. 

The beginning was awkwardly quiet.

"Nice trail" Hermione commented.

"Yeah," Harry breathed. He was walking beside Rose but she refused to look at him, that same sad expression on her face. 

"Oh! Hermionelook at this plant," Ron said in a very obviously clear voice, "maybe you could use this for your research"

Hermione gave Ron a very queer look at first, but then caught on.

"Ohoh yeah! Let me look at this! Ronyou can help mewhy don't you two go on aheadthis couldtake a while!"

Harry gave his two friends an exasperated look and Rose was smiling slightly.

Harry sighed, "Well, if you insist." He looked at Rose, who looked back with a faint smile on her face. Harry's heart lightened. 

They walked in silence for a while, and later, to Harry's delight Rose touched Harry's hand and wound her fingers through his. 

"I love you Harry," she whispered. Harry heard it as though she shouted it. 

He stopped. He couldn't go on like this. He was hurting her, and he knew it. He had to tell her about Thaurthoniel. He was going to go back to the elves as soon as possible and tell her the truth.

He turned to look at Rose. She started before he did, "Harry, I'm sorry I've been so cold this whole dayit's justI'm confused. I know I love youand I know you love meit's just, at times you feel very distant and reluctant, like something's holding you back. Maybe I'm just imagining it, but I just feel sad thinking that there is something that is coming between us."

Harry sighed and took both of Rose's hands in his. "Rose, I am truly sorry, I should have told you before. There is somethingsomething I need to tell you," Harry noticed Rose's face fall, "Nothingthat I think, would ruin our relationship, but it has been in the back of my mind ever since I returned" Harry slowed his words as he noticed a movement in the woods in front of him.

"What is it?" Rose asked tentatively. 

"II thought I saw something" but just as he said that, a figure stepped onto the trail. Rose gasped and Harry quickly pulled out his wand. The figure wore a dark green cloak, with a hood that covered their face. The person walked slowly towards them. Harry stood in front of Rose and forcefully stated, "Who are you?"

The figure stopped and slowly pulled back the hood. Harry thought he might throw up when he saw who it was. 

"Thaurthoniel," he said in a shocked whisper, "Whatwhat are you doing here?"

"Not happy to see me, my love?" she said with a slight smile on her face, but a sad glint in her eyes.

He heard Rose shift behind him and he flinched at the words "my love".

"Why did you seek me out?"

She walked forward. "Father needs your help and has sent me to fetch you. Actually, I offered to come and get you, hoping you might be glad to see me. But obviously the night we made love has meant nothing to you." She said this with a hint of resent in her tone. Harry felt very guilty at this moment. 

Rose spoke for the first time, "Who is this, Harry?" she said with an angry voice, looking with narrow eyes from the faces of Harry to Thaurthoniel. 

Harry was fighting an internal struggle. Part of him just wanted to run away. Another part wanted to blow up at Thaurthoniel for ruining his moment with Rose, another part of him wanted to run away with Thaurthoniel, she was so bloody seducing. 

"Ohyou haven't told your lady friend about me? Am I that unimportant to you?" Thaurthoniel sounded hurt, and Harry began to feel more and more like a complete bastard.

Rose looked like she was about to explode. Her eyes were watering and her face was turning red and agitated. "Harry, what is going on?"

Harry looked at Thaurthoniel who was gazing back at him with hurt written all over her face. He then looked back at Rose, and his heart shattered. He had hurt her. He had hurt Rose. How could he? He felt wretched and miserable. He didn't deserve her. 

"Rosethis is Thaurthoniel, the daughter of Lord Orien, the lord of the Elves. Last time I went to themshe and I"

"You slept with her," Rose filled in forcefully.

"Yes," Harry muttered, "But it was right after I found out you were dating Greg."

Just then, Harry heard voices in the distance. He slowly turned his head to see Ron and Hermione emerging from the trail. They looked happy, but when they saw the three of them standing there, one looking like she was about to cry, another looking like she was about to scream, and another who looked like he was going through a complete mental breakdown, they stopped short.

Harry heard Ron mutter, "Bloody hell"

"More of your friends?" Thaurthoniel said shakily.

"Harry what's going on?" Hermione said strongly.

"Thaurthoniel has come to tell me I am needed with the elves."

Rose made a disbelieving noise and a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Rose" Harry started and touched his hand to her arm but she jerked away.

"Do you love her Harry?" she said shakily.

Harry looked at Rose and knew what his answer was, of course he didn't. But then he looked at Thaurthoniel and saw a hope in her expression so great that it led Harry to whisper, "I don't know"

Rose made a quick sobbing sound but forced herself to cease. She was not going to break down, not in front of all these people. She quickly walked away, where she was quickly embraced by a comforting Hermione. Harry looked down, completely engulfed in his confusion. Why didn't he just tell Thaurthoniel the truth! Why did she have to make him feel so bad! He felt a sudden anger towards her as she came slowly towards him. He turned quickly towards her.

"Harry, love me or not, you must come. Father needs you. He has found a clue. Will you not come? Do it for the elves Harryit is our hope."

Harry knew what he must do. He must go. He turned to his friends.

Ron was staring at the ground, a look of disappointment in his face. Hermione was giving Harry a pleading look and Rose would not look at him at all. Her hand was rested on Hermione's shoulder and she was looking in the other direction. 

"I must go," Harry said weakly. He saw Rose's shoulders shudder, as she silently wept. This was tearing him apart. He wanted to leave Thaurthoniel and the elves and fix this. But he could not. He knew what was moral, and to help for the greater good was what was right. 

"Then go" Hermione said quietly, "Keep safe."

Ron nodded slightly. Harry took that as agreement. Harry whispered a good-bye and turned back to Thaurthoniel. She took his hands and he flinched. He hated the touch of her. He knew it was not her fault, but he could not help his heart. She whispered the familiar chant that would bring them to Thinderfell. He felt a swirling sensation and whiteness came before his eyes. All he saw was Thaurthoniel. She was beautiful, no doubt of that, but beauty was not enough. 

After a short while color began to seep into Harry's eyes. He saw the familiar building standing before him. He sighed inwardly. _What a mess my life turned out to be._

************

"Thank you for coming, Harry," Lord Orien said as Harry entered his private room. Harry noticed a different look to him. He seemed tired as usualbut there was a glowing about him, a slight essence of happiness. 

"What is it you wish?" Harry asked, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"There is hope Harry," he said with a new enthusiasm, "We may be able to rescue my son."

Harry couldn't help but feel happy for Orien. 

"But how? After all this time?"

"Yes, I myself find it hard to believe, but I have evidence. Let me explain."  
Harry nodded and sat down in a nearby chair as Orien did the same. 

"Two days ago, a young elf named Gindelion was hunting deep in our forests. He happened upon this," Orien pulled out a huge gleaming green stone. It looked like an emerald. "This is called Pineast. It is a very rare stone that is very important to elven rituals and culture. I gave my son a collection of these for his twentieth birthday. They are used in powerful spells and remedies. He always carried them with him, not daring to let them out of his sight. When Gindelion found this is the forest, sitting on a rock, I knew it had been left by my son. You may be thinking, anyone could have left this stone. Well, I know one way to be sure. Inscripted on all the stones, I carved the letters HNstanding for Haenon Nuntius. This is elven for a phrase, written by a great human philosopher Socrates: Know Thyself. Elves do not take much time to look into other beingsbut a mentor who was very wise taught me. He had known this man, and knew what he said was very true. 

So I inscribe it on my sons gift. Haenon Nuntius. And so it was on the gem Gidelion found. No doubt my son left it there so one of us would find it. 

But there is more. Gidelion picked up the stone and looked around. To his surprise he found another, lying a little distance off. He went to that one as well. It had the same inscription. Then again, he looked ahead and he saw another one, glinting in the sunlight. This turned out to be a trail of Pineastsleading to a small birch tree. 

On this birch tree Gidelion found an inscription. He saw that it was hastily made and very smallbut he made out what it said. Haenun Octuius Feltium. Hoc ignituis oeiriun beltutui. In English that would be I am still alive. Look under fire tree.

The fire tree, as we call it, is a large oak, in which we marked the very center of the forest. We mainly hold secret meetings there along with sacred ceremonies. 

Harry, we have tried and tried to get under it, without cutting it down. The tree is sacred to us, it would be against the spirit of the forest to tear it down. I came to you in hope that you might know a way."

Harry looked at the ground, taking all this information in. He didn't know of a spell that could find a secret hide away or lift a tree up from its roots without killing it.

"I will have to see this tree," Harry concluded.

Orien nodded and sent for Rieltus.

"You called my Lord?" he asked as he briskly walked in.

"Yes, please take Harry Potter to the tree."

**************

"What should I do?" Rose asked shakily. She was seated next to Hermione on the couch. It was deep into the night. Neither of the women were tired. Ron had taken a trip to Percy's house to catch up on things. He really hadn't talked to him much since the incident. Ron felt that maybe he could get some more clues about Mercanian. 

Hermione sipped a little of her tea and looked at Rose. She looked shaken and tearful. Hemione patted her hand in pity. 

"Stay, Rose. There is no point of you leaving now."

"Thanks, Hermionebut, now that Harry's gone, I feel so out of place. This is your house too, I really don't want to trespass on your privacy."

Hermione chuckled, "Privacy? What with these two slobs running around? Slim chance. Rose, it's my invitation. I know Harry would want you to stay and I want you here because you're great company. It's nice having another woman to talk to once in a while." Hermione found that only too true. She really didn't have many girl friends. She saw Ginny once and a while, but they had grown apart. They were very different people. There was also her boss, Katbut she didn't click very well with her. So then there was Rose. They still weren't completely close, but she felt the most comfortable around her. 

Rose nodded slightly and murmured, "Thank you. You really don't know how much I need someone to talk to. Plus it would be so much more convenient with my job here in London."

Hermione smiled. She then wondered if Rose had any other friends. She didn't want to ask her straight out, in fear of being rude, but her question was answered when Rose said, "Don't get me wrong, I have friendsbut they're not wizards. And they're really not supposed to know about wizards. Plus, they just wouldn't get it. You know Harry."

"I see," Hermione whispered softly and sipped a little more tea. "He loves you Rose, you know that."

A small tear trickled down Rose's face. "I know. It just hit me so hard. I asked him if he loved her and he said I don't know'. What if he loves her too?"

Hermione didn't know what to say. "RoseI can't see into Harry's heart, but after knowing him for most of my life I can tell when he's serious about something. I didn't even know he had an affair with Thaurthoneil, until Ron told me. That's how secret it was. But when he met you he could hide a thing. He was happier than he had ever been. It was like he was complete now. You literally made him the happiest man alive."

Rose smiled as her cheeks glistened with tears. "He's so lucky to have you as a best friend," she said weakly.

Hermione blushed, then without helping it yawned. Rose did the same.

"WhewI'm exhausted. All this drama is super tiring," Rose said, sounding happier than before.

"I know what you mean. Let's tuck in. Ron said he wouldn't be home till in the morning, so there's no point waiting up," she said this with disappointment in her tone. Rose smiled.

"You really love him don't you."

"More than anything."

"You're a lucky gal. Ron's a nice guy. I'm really happy for you."

"Me too," Hermione said smiling. Just thinking of Ron made her heart jump.

Rose yawned again. "Well, I'll see you in the morning."

"Everything will be alright, Rose," Hermione said comfortingly.

"I hope."

***************

Harry stood, looking up at a marvelous, big oak tree. _How in the bloody hell am I supposed to know how to get under it?_ Harry thought angrily to himself. 

"Do you have any idea?" Harry heard Rieltus ask hopefully.

"Not quite," Harry muttered, trying not to sound so pessimistic. 

Rieltus made a frustrated grunt and kicked at the ground. Harry wearily sat down on a near by rock and urged his brain to think of any way he could solve this. Suddenly, a thought came to mindhe had once been able to get under a tree- the Whomping Willow, in his third year. 

Harry suddenly jumped up.

"What is it?" Rieltus asked excitedly.

"I think I've got it. There must be a secret button or something that when pressed may open a secret door of some kind. I've come upon this very instance in my past, trust me."

Rieltus looked doubtfully at Harry, but none the less began to search the tree. Harry followed suit. He pressed every cog and piece or bark he could lay his hands on. 

After about an hour of the tedious procedure, they ceased.

"UhhhhhI was so sure we had it!" Harry moaned exasperatedly. 

"This tree has been more trouble than it's worth" Rieltus said angrily and punched the tree slightly. A look of amazement spread over his face.

Harry jumped up to see what was happening. He found to his delight that Rieltus must have hit the exact spot that opened the three. 

A large hole had appeared near the base of the tree, just large enough that a full-grown man could fit through.

"Should we go in?" Harry asked wearily.

"It is not safebut I fear we have no other choice, we should take action now." He pulled a silver dagger out of his belt and held it out. Harry looked at it in amazement as it glittered in the sunlight. It was decorated with jewels and in the blade an elfish saying was engraved. 

Harry then pulled out his wand, ready to attack. 

"I'll go first," Harry said bravely. He climbed into the whole. It felt like some sort of slide. With one more look at Rieltus he pushed himself in and went sliding into a pit of blackness.

***************

"Oli!" Rose cried as she met her brother for the first time in months. She had felt it was time to see him again. He was residing in Oxford in a beautiful mansion. They had met in a rural diner sort of restaurant for Oliver had claimed it was known for the best hamburgers around. 

"Rose! God, its good to see you!" he briskly walked up to where she was standing by the table and gave her a warm hug. The two of them had always been very close. Oliver found it very easy to talk to his sister about all the wizarding ways and gossip, plus she listened with the greatest interest in the world.

They both sat down as a waiter approached them and asked them gruffly what they wanted to drink.

"I'll have an iced tea please," Rose said cheerfully.

"Give me a coke," Oliver said with gusto. 

The waiter gave them a sullen look as he passed out the menus and left them with a grunt.

"Nice place you picked, Oliver," Rose said with mock enthusiasm as the two drinks were sloppily placed in front of them. 

"Just wait till you taste the food."

Rose chuckled and looked out the window. Suddenly she was reminded of the time she and Harry had gone out to lunch. God, it had only been a month agobut things had passed so quickly. Had it already ended? She couldn't bear to think about it.

"You all right?" Oliver asked curiously, noticing his sister's quietness.

Rose sighed, "Oh Olithere's so much going on"

Oliver nodded and looked at her pressingly, hoping she'd continue.

She looked up at him and laughed, he was always so concerned with her business.

"Wellaren't you going to tell me _what _is going on?" He asked exasperatedly. 

"Finefine," Rose trailed off, "You're really going to laugh at this."

Oliver gave her weird look, "Okay thenshoot."

Rose groaned, "I'm dating Harry."

Oliver choked on his coke and looked quickly up at Rose.   
"HarryHarry Potter?" Oliver sounded very shocked, and didn't try to hide it.

"Why, yes. Is that really hard to believe?"  
"Yes! Rose, first of all he is practically the most famous bloody wizard in the world. Second of all, how long have you known him? I mean, the wedding was just a month ago! Third of allthat's just weird." Oliver faded out and Rose gave him an irritated look.

"I really don't care if he's famous or not. I'm not a wizard and really that doesn't come between us at all. If people have a problem with that they'll just have to deal. Okay, I admit I haven't known him that long, but before we seriously dated, we went to lunchand uhh talked." Oliver gave her an annoyed look. 

"Wowyou had lunchthat's a great step. So what then, you just started snogging and everything's great?"

"God, Oliver, don't say it like that. It was actually very romantic," she blushed and Oliver rolled his eyes, "Things were bad for a while, cause he found out I was dating Greg, but then I dumped him and Harry and I met again at this dance. And things just clicked. It was like something in me was screaming that he was the one."

Oliver stared intently at his sister. Then broke out into a smile.

"Sounds like you have the symptoms of true love, Rose. I can tell from personal experience."

"So you're okay with it?"

"What do you mean? If you're happy, I'm happy. Plus you don't need my consent for Merlin's sake."  
Rose chuckled, "It's kind of hard without it. I know you'd make the poor guy's life a living hell if you didn't like him."  
"I guess it's an older brother's instinct."

Rose chuckled, but her heart fell at his next question.

"So what is Harry up to now?"

"Ummnothing muchjust working."

To Rose's complete disappoint Oliver saw through it.

"RoseI've lived with you practically my whole life. I can tell when you're lying. What's wrong?" He had a tone of anger in his voice.

"Oh, Olijust things. Before we started dating, he got involved with this other woman, and then she came back thinking he really did love herand now he's working on the elves, and she's there with him." She felt tears well up in her arms, but she took in a deep breath and forced them back.

"Oh Rose" Oliver said with pity in his voice, "I'm sorry. Merlin, Harry better come back or he'll have hell to payfrom me."  
Rose smiled weakly at this comment from her brother.

"Thanks Oli. I know Harry and I love each other. It's just hard putting all my trust into him."

Oliver sighed and patted his sister's hand.

"I know the feeling. You just have to though if you want the relationship to work. It'll be okay Rose."  
She smiled, thinking of the very same conversation she had with Hermione the night before. How come Harry had to wiggle his way into all her conversations?

"HmmI hope you're right. God, I wonder what he's doing now?"

***************

Harry landed with a thud on what felt to be cold, damp earth. He quickly stepped forward as he heard Rieltus whooshing down the slide. 

He took out his wand and muttered "Lucio," and watched as a lantern spouted from the end of it. Rieltus now stood beside Harry with a look of apprehension on his face. 

Harry raised his lighted wand and took in his surroundings. There were many inscriptions and pictures on the walls. They seemed to glitter slightly. He gasped as he noticed large boxes and barrels filled with shining gold treasure. It was amazing. It was like some treasure chest. 

"What is this place?" Harry muttered weakly to Rieltus. 

"It looks like some sort of tombthe tomb ofoh no, the tomb of Iscipulus!"

"Who's he?" Harry asked ignorantly.

Rieltus gave him an amazed look, "He is only the most worshiped elf in our kingdom. Legend has always said he was buried in a tomb, deep within the wilderness. I do not know the story of how the big oak became sacred, but I believe this tomb had something to do with it."

Harry was curious on the subject, but did not pursue it more. They needed to find Sentonius as soon as possible.

"Where should we go?" Harry asked dumbly as he gazed at the mesmerizing treasure. 

"There!" Rieltus exclaimed, making Harry jump. He quickly turned around to see what Rieltus was looking at. An entranceway. It looked black and cold. Harry felt a fearful shiver go down his spine. 

"Let's go," Rieltus murmured. He stepped forward and Harry followed. They stopped when they reached the new room.

"I'll go in first," Harry offered. Rieltus nodded. Harry took in a deep breath and made his way into the dark chamber. 

He shined his light around the room. To his horror he saw blood splattered on the walls, furniture ( a table, some chairs, what looked like a small bed) scattered across the room, and what looked to be a body huddled into the corner. Harry forgot about Rieltus for a moment and quickly ran over to the slumping figure. 

It was no doubt an elf. He was extremely pale, with dried blood plastering his face. He looked half-dead, but Harry could tell he was breathing and heavily. He could tell for the moment he was knocked out. 

"Merlin" Harry muttered, but suddenly he cried out in anguish as he felt someone jump on his back. Whoever it was weighed a ton and Harry fell backwards. He looked up at the man who had attacked him. He could not see his face for he was masked and dressed all in black. The man carried a wanda wizard, Harry thought. The man raised it to perform his deathly spell, but before he could do anything, Rieltus suddenly emerged from the shadows, raised his shining dagger, and pierced the man straight in the heart.

He stepped back a couple of steps groaning as he dropped his wand to the floor. Harry scrambled up and stood beside his elf friend. The man slumped on the ground and no sound came from him anymore. 

"He is dead," Rieltus said calmly, "My dagger always kills quickly."

Harry whimpered. "You saved my life," he said in awe at Rieltus.

Rieltus smiled slightly and looked away, "I would not see you die! It is my duty to aid when help is needed."

"Thank you," Harry said, not knowing what to say.

Rieltus smiled again, but then quickly returned his attention to the prospect at hand. He soon saw the other body Harry had been absorbed with. He rushed over.

"This is Sentonius," Rieltus said, with a bit of anxiety in his voice.

"Let's get him quick. He look's really bad." Harry used a floating charm, which made Sentonius's body rise from the ground and begin to float in the air. It followed them as they quickly made their way back to the main room they landed in.

"How do we get out?" Harry asked with fear in his tone. But before Rieltus could answer, the slide in which they had come down had changed into thick stairs.

"Wow" Harry breathed. Rieltus led the way, quickly leaping up stairs, three at a time. Harry was far less graceful, and made sure Sentonius was not injured in the process. 

Finally the three climbed out of the secret portal and into the blinding sunlight.

***************

Ron climbed into bed next to the love of his life. He kissed Hermione sweetly on the lips and then slouched back and breathed out with an exhausted sigh.

"Work tiring?" Hermione asked, knowing the answer.

"Merlinis it ever. Ludo's great when he's not your work partner, but when he is..." Ron groaned, "Believe it or not I can understand why Mr. Crouch resented him so much. I mean, he's such a bloody pain in the asshe really has no sense of responsibility."

Hermione smiled, thinking of how much responsibility Ron had. 

He caught the action and added, "Alright, alrightit must be funny hearing this from mebut seriously, think of how irresponsible Ludo is compared to me now. That's about enough to drive you insane."

"You're already driving me insane," Hermione said playfully as she stroked her hand on his face. 

"Oh really" Ron said with a boyish grin on his face, "Maybe this will help." He quickly turned off the light with a swish of his hand and searched for the lips of his Hermione.

************

Harry, Rieltus, and a revived Sentonius sat with Lord Orien in the impressive counsel room of Thinderfell. Harry felt extremely exhausted and fearful. After he had time to think about everything his nerves seemed to have returned. Now he was sure there was someone trying to kill him. Was the man they killed Mercenian? Somehow he doubted it. 

"My son," Orien said with an obvious relief in his tone, "Now that you are well again, please tell us what happened. Darkness is rising yet againI am just glad we were able to save you."

Sentonius nodded, thanks written on his face. "I suppose I should start at the beginning" he started thoughtful, as he was thinking of all that had happened.

"A month ago, I was walking on the edge of the woods. In the corner of my eye I saw something black swish along the fringe. Fear overcame me at first, but then curiosity. I slowly edged towards the brim of the woods, but then, because of my stupidity and the fact that I was unarmed, two large men attacked me. I started to yell as they tied me up, but then one of the men took a large limb and hit me over the head. I suppose I was knocked out, for I do not remember anymore."

A look of pure hatred was coming over Orien's face. Harry silently envied Sentonius for the love that his father had for him. 

"When I woke next, I was in a chamber. I presume the same chamber you found me in. I was tortured. I was beat. I wanted to die more than anything in the world. The names of the two men I found were Yugle and Henry. They were not elves. They were wizards, for they carried wands. They used this curseCrucio, they said. It was the most terrible experience in my life. I cannot bear to repeat the memories." Sentonius looked down quickly. He looked like he was trying to force the painful memories out of his head. Harry could only relate too well. 

"Are you able to continue?" Orien asked understandingly.

Sentonius nodded, took a deep breath, and continued, his voice slightly shaken now. "The days and nights passed by like an eternity. I feared I might never escape. But one day, I was taken out. They said I was to meet a man. A man named Mercanian." Harry quickly looked up at this.

"They brought me to him. They called him their master. He was tall, with wavy brown hairand cold pale gray eyes. He ridiculed me and told me he had told my father you were dead. He told he would not give in to him. I found a secret hope that day. After he had finished with me, the two began to take me back to the chamber. I couldn't bear it any longer. I escaped, by force. I don't know how I did it, but when I did all I knew was to run. I ran as fast I could carry myself. I then heard their footsteps behind me. They were heavy, but they were fast. I knew I would be captured, so I quickly devised a plan. I came to the nearest tree and sketched a messagethe message that you found, saying I was alive and where to find me. They caught up with me, but did not see the message. They chained me up and dragged me along behind them. They were cruel. But I thought maybe I could make a trail for someone to find. A trail that would lead them to the tree. I reached into my pockets and felt the familiar satchel that carried my Pineasts. I knew father would know it would have been me who made the trail if he found them. So I dropped them as silently as I could while I returned to the chamber. All I could do was hope. That night, they did the most awful things. They beat me like never before. I'm sure I nearly bled to death. It was horrible. I was unconscious. So, then the next thing I knew was that I was back here. I was rescued. I can not thank you enough. I owe you my life." He said the last few sentences with a gratitude so great Harry felt honored to have done the job. 

"So do I," Orien added, "Rieltus you will be given a special ceremony and medal in honor of your achievement. Harry, I will give you anything you ask."

Harry sighed. He knew exactly what he wanted more than anything in the whole world, "I want to go home."

Orien smiled understandingly. 

"Of course. You have been through much. But I beg you stay one night. We will have a feast in your honor. But now, I suggest you rest. The guard outside will show you your room."

Harry nodded and slowly got up from his chair. He felt extremely dizzy all of a sudden, but he managed to reach his room all right. It was the same room as last time. The thought of sleep sounded so appealing to him at the moment. 

He slowly opened the door, thinking of the appealing thought of a nice warm bed to crawl into. But that inviting thought vanished when he stepped into the room. 

"Hello, Harry Potter," Thaurthoniel said slowly, "Alas, we meet again."


	7. The Kidnapping

Harry felt a sudden urge to run away, but he knew he must face her sometime.

"Hello, Thaurthoniel," he answered, sounding somewhat bitter.

She looked back at him with a piercing gaze. He felt small and weak against that stare. 

"I ask you a question, Harryalthough I fear I know the answer," she paused. Harry noticed she did not look at all composed like she usually did. His annoyance suddenly turned into pity and guilt.

"Do you love me?" 

Those four words hung in the air. Harry quickly looked at the ground, unable to look at her anymore.

He was quickly reviewing in his head different ways to beat around the topiclet her down nicelynot let her down at all even. But he knew deep down inside what he had to say.

"No," he muttered, barely audible. 

Thaurthoniel looked away from him and nodded her head slightly. A tear trickled down her porcelain face.

"I am so sorry Thaurthoniel," Harry started.

She raised her hand in protest.

"Don't be sorry," she stated, swiping away her single tear and trying to regain her composure, "Do not pity me Harry Potter. I gave you my heart of my own willI must take it back."

She quickly got up from the bed in one graceful movement. She swept past Harry, who was still looking at the floor, and headed towards the door. She paused when she placed her hand on the handle.

"Who was she?" she asked. Instantly Harry knew whom she was talking about.

"Rose," Harry muttered, suddenly feeling sadness came over him. Where was she now?  
"Do not loose her Harry," Thaurthoniel said softly, "She is your love."

Harry looked up slowly into the eyes of the beautiful elf. Thaurthoniel's gray eyes shimmered behind the wall of tears, denying themselves the chance to flow freely on her face. To his surprise she smiled slightly and before he knew it, she had left the room, leaving Harry to his own, confusing thoughts.

****************

Rose woke to the strong sunlight blazing through the window. She felt slightly groggy. She had come home late last night from a late rehearsal. Luckily the apartment wasn't too far away from the building in which she was rehearsing. She felt really bad about staying with Ron and Hermione, but she couldn't help but admit it was incredibly convenient.

But lying there in bed, she suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of homesickness. Here she was, lying in another man's beda wizard actuallyand he wasn't even there! She was miles away from her house and friends. She couldn't very well go see her parents, for they were living in their home in the U.S. Plus Oliver was touring in France at the moment. 

Rose sighed wearily and let a few tears role down her face. How happy she had been for that short month. Was it all over? She wished with all her heart Harry would just return. Then things would be all right.

Rose then heard a slight knocking on the door. She jumped slightly and quickly hollered a "come in." She quickly swiped away her tears as Hermione entered the room, looking pretty in a light blue shirt, and roomy khackis. 

"You've been crying?" Hermione said in slight surprise as she noticed Rose's tear stained face.

Rose straightened up in bed, suddenly feeling very embarrassed. She must have looked very bad at the moment, what with her awful bed hair, blotchy face, and bad breath. 

She sighed figuring Hermione really didn't care. "Ohit's nothing. Just a little homesick."

Hermione gave Rose an understanding look and came over and sat on the side of the bed. 

"I know how you feel. I'd give anything to see my mom and dad now. I really haven't talked to them in a month or two. Way too long. They actually went on a cruise this last month."

"Lucky"

Hermione chuckled. "What are you doing today? I'm off workso I was wondering if you wanted to do anything? Ron's gone off to the ministry."

Rose felt relieved at once. Hermione was so easy to be around.

"That sounds great. I was hoping for something to do. What is it going to be, then?"

Hermione blushed. "Well, I was reading about this marvelous Impressionist exhibit the Museum of Art is having. I was just wondering if you wanted to come along?"

Rose smiled, "Sounds wonderful. It's about time I had a little culture in my life."

Hermione laughed, "Well thenI'll let you get dressed. I'm making breakfast. Scrambled eggs and tea sound good?"

"Perfect," Rose said with a smile, feeling much better than when she woke up.

****************

__

That evening

Ron sighed heavily. He had just gone through a mountainous pile of paperwork concerning reservations for the World Cup. Ron was thinking that Quidditch had been a lot more fun when he didn't have to plan the games.

"Well Ludo," he said heavily, "I'm out."

"Me too chap! Boy, all this work is making me hungry. Want to stop with me for a bite?"  
Ron quickly tried to think up a realistic excuse. He _really_ didn't want to sit through another couple hours with this man. 

"Oh, Ludothat's really nice of you. ButI promised Hermione I'd be home for dinner. We have a guest over andwe were going to do something special."

"Oh really" Ludo said, looking disappointed. "Well, tell everyone I said Hi'."

"Sure will," Ron answered, feeling slightly guilty, "Well, see you on Monday!"

"Tata," he heard Ludo say as he quickly swept through the door into the busy hallways. 

The Ministry building was huge and contained hundreds of different sects. His department was situated in a rather large portion of the building. He wiggled his way through the many bodies rushing home.

He suddenly caught sight of his dad through the slow crowed.

"Dad!" he shouted. This didn't work at first. Of course no one would respond to "dad" at the ministry.

"Arthur!" Ron tried again, this time with more luck. His father looked around and a broad grin spread over his face as he saw his son standing there, waving at him. 

Ron hurried over to where his father stood, right outside his Muggle Relations office. 

"Hey Ron!" Arthur said happily as he clapped his son on the back.

"Good to see you Dad," Ron said wearily, "It's been real busy these last weeks."

"You're telling melisten RonI really wish we could talk, but something's just come up." A grave look came over his face.

"What?" Ron asked anxiously.

"There's just been an attack at a Muggle Chinese restaurant in downtown London, Ching Wonno, nooh right, Ching Chow's Chinese. It's been really hard trying to tag down the people who fled in fear. We don't think anyone was hurt, but we don't know for sure. This is going to be a nightmare."

"Weirdwhy would there be reason for an attackand in a Muggle restaurant?"

"Who knows, Ronthere's been talk evil is rising yet againI can't help but heed the rumors."

Ron nodded, knowing only too well what his father was saying.

"Well, good luck!" Ron yelled as he let himself get swept away by the vast moving crowds. 

***************

__

A little earlier

Rose and Hermione emerged from the fancy museum, filled with the beautiful images of the impressionist painters.

"That was beautiful" Hermione murmured, feeling exhaustion come over her.

"Oh I know!" Rose agreed, "But GodI'm starving."  
"You and me bothlet's go somewhere fast."

Rose chuckled and saw a restaurant across the street called _Ching Chow's Chinese._

"You want to go there?" Rose asked pointing to the shabby looking restaurant_._

Hermione wouldn't have normally agreed, but under the circumstances of her growling stomach she nodded her head vigorously. A thought suddenly crossed her mind.

"Wait," she held out an arm to stop Rose, "Ron will be expecting us. I better let him know where we are. Can you hold on a sec while I Apparate in and leave him a note?"

Rose nodded, amazed at how easy it all sounded. She jumped when Hermione suddenly disappeared with a "pop". She sighed. _What was Harry doing now?_ She had actually averted her mind of that certain dark haired manbut now that she was alone the pressing thought found her mind. A wave of sadness swept over her. _I'm not going to cry_, she thought angrily to herself. To her relief Hermione appeared again. For some reason Hermione made Rose feel so much better. 

Hermione smiled, "All done. Let's go eat!"

The two women crossed the street, unaware that they were being followed

They opened the door, accompanied by the ding of the doorbell.

"Welcome," came the voice of a near by waiter. "Follow me please."

He led them to a small table in the corner and handed them sticky black menus.

Both women flinched and quickly let the menus drop to the table. They ordered their drinks and asked for the buffet, not trusting what things were going on in the kitchen. 

"Well, not the most classy placebut its food!" Hermione said optimistically.

"Let's hope its food," Rose said with a sarcastic tone. She looked around. There weren't many people there. A Chinese couple sitting by the window, deep in conversation, a single woman sipping hot tea and reading a newspaper, a group of teenagers talking loudly and laughing as they tried to eat with their chopsticks, and a mandressed in what looked like black robes. She found that very weird, but noticed he had begun staring back so quickly averted her gaze. 

"Ready to eat?" Hermione said hopefully. Rose nodded and the two women got up from the table and went over to the buffet. Rose noticed that the man in black did also. 

"Is he a wizard?" She whispered to Hermione.

Hermione looked around slowly and quickly turned back around. "Merlinit appears soI wonder why he is dressed in his robes?"

They had begun to dish up their plates. The man in black was now standing next to Rose and filling his plate with food as well. She quickly looked up at him and saw his face. He was light skinned and had wavy brown hair. He was actually sort of handsome. Rose suddenly stiffened when she felt something poke her back.

"Don't move," said the voice of the man, "I am a wizard and could kill you in an instant."

Without thinking Rose suddenly dropped her plate, which went clattering to the floor.

Hermione, along with the rest of the restaurant looked up.

"RoseRose, what's the matt-"

The man in black suddenly wrapped his hand around Rose's arm and flung her to the side. As a quick reaction Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at the man's heart.

"Don't touch her," she said through gritted teeth.

A grin spread over the man's face and he released Rose's arm. Hermione held her ground.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily.

The man at the front desk quickly came over.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked angrily in a heavy Chinese accent. Hermione, distracted, looked over at the manager. In that one instant, the man grabbed Rose again and knocked Hermione's wand out of her hand. He made to grab her as well, but Rose, now aware of what was happening, sunk her teeth into the mans burly arm. He howled with pain and cursed loudly. He hit Rose over the head, hard. She felt dizzy with pain. She saw that Hermione was scrambling on the groundsearching for her wand. The man was dragging Rose towards herbut he was too late. Hermione had grabbed her wand. Rose thought for a moment Hermione would disarm himbut before she knew it, a strange sensation came over her. It was like the room around her had suddenly disappeared. Dizziness came over her. She was swirling fast. Her eyes had been closed; they would not open. She heard the scream of Hermione in the background.

**************

Ron appeared in the alley way beside the apartment. That was the standard Apparating place, for no one would see them there. He quickened his pace, feeling a warm feeling come over him at the thought of finding Hermione at home. 

After many stairs, he finally reached their door. He stopped to read a sloppy note that was taped upon the door. As he read his face turned white:

__

Ron-

Rose and I spent the day out and are just going to eat dinner out, some Chinese place downtown, across from the Museum of Art-Ching Chow's Chinese. If you need anything, you know where to reach me. 

All my love,

Hermione

His conversation with his father pulsed in his head. The information clicked. An attackdowntown LondonChing Chow's Chinese

"Oh bloody hell," Ron murmured as he sprinted down the hall. 

***************

Hermione screamed as she realized the man had Disapparated with Rose. Fear pulsed through her veins. She was unaware of the people running from the restaurant, yelling in confused tones. 

She felt someone poking her. She looked up to see the face of the manager. He looked scared and angry.

"What has happened. What the hell was the that?" he babbled.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She quickly looked around, found no one else in the place, picked up her wand and muttered _Memoria_. It was a powerful memory charm. A blank look came over the man's face. She suddenly felt very sorry for him, but she didn't know what else to do. She jumped up and ran for it. She couldn't risk the chance of being caught or questioned. 

She rushed out the door and found a secluded area. She avoided the strange glances she got from the interested people walking by. As soon as she was alone she Disapparted to the alleyway. 

************

Ron pounced down the stairs rather recklessly. Awful thoughts kept filling his mind. _An attack. By a wizard. Why? After Hermione. Is she alive? _He moaned unwillingly but then yelped out in pain as he ran head strong into someone.

He bounced back on the stairs, pain searing through his back. 

"Ron!" he heard a man's voice exclaim. It was Harry.

Ron opened his eyes, blocking out the pain.

"Harry," Ron panted, "Hermione's in trouble. Rose too."

The color faded from Harry's face. "Whatwhat is it?"

"There was an attack, by a wizard, in a Muggle restaurant the two were eating at. I assumed the worst. Why would a wizard attack a Muggle restaurant? Harry we've gotta get there! Apparatethe name is Ching Chow's Chinese."

All this came as a blow to Harry. He leaned against the wall, Ron's last words screaming in his mind. _Hermione and Rose are in trouble_. The two most important women in his life. 

"Let's go," he said breathlessly.

Ron jumped up and ran behind Harry as they made their way to the alleyway.

**************

Hermione felt the familiar concrete beneath her feet as she landed at her destination. A sudden feeling of nausea came over her. _What would happen to Rose?_ She had to get to Ron. 

She started to jog down the alleyway, when she stopped. Two figures were sprinting towards her. She couldn't see their faces, for they looked black against the sunlight. She pulled her wand out, but then she heard one of them yell, "Hermione!"

It was Ron.

She sighed heavily and ran forward to meet him. She ran right into him and enveloped him in a painful hug. She pulled away, tears streaming down her face.

"What is it?" He asked forcefully. She turned to look at the man beside him, Harry. She started to sob. She pulled away from Ron and gave Harry a strong hug. She felt so bad for him.

"Hermione" Harry said soothingly, "What is it?" She could sense the tone of fear in his voice. 

"It'sRose," she managed to sob out. She felt Harry go limp against her embrace. He pulled away and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice cracking at his distress.

She pulled away from his painful grip and slumped against the dirty alley wall. Ron came up next to her and put his arm around her. She let him support her weight. She literally couldn't hold herself up anymore. 

"Wewe were attacked. In the restaurant," Her voice came in rasps. "A manbrown, wavy hair. He grabbed Rose and knocked my wand out of my hand. He made to get me to, but I had found my wand. I meant to stop himbut he Disapparated too quickly. He took Rose with him. Rose is gone." Tears were streaming down her face and Ron held her close, his grip tight with distress. 

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

__

No. No. NO! he thought to himself. _This isn't happening!_ He buried his head in his hands and began to pace. He felt like crying out. He felt like sobbing. But his confusion, anger, and sadness were too great to actually portray it with any emotion. 

"Hohow could he Disapparate with her?" Harry stuttered, "She's a Muggle!" He screamed the last part to the open air. His voiced echoed in the cool night air of the alleyway. Hermoine shuddered.

"It must be Dark Magic, Harry. It isn't unheard of. He could have discretely put a spell on Rose that would enable her to Disapparate. Or he could have put a spell on himself, in which would enable him to take whoever he touched along with him." Hermione took a deep breath. Of course it was always up to her to do the thinking. She watched as Harry paced uneasily up and down the streets. Then she turned her gaze towards Ron, who was still standing close by her. He looked pale and his face showed hurt. She knew it was not only for Rose, but also for his best friend. 

Hermione lent in and softly whispered in his ear, "It will be okay." He turned his face slowly around. His face was serious and grave- a very rare look for Ron. He bent in and kissed her on the forehead. For a second she thought everything was back to normal, but then the sight of Harry caught the corner of her eye.

He was now leaning against the opposite wall, head buried his hands. He looked perfectly miserable. He slowly brought his face and looked with a piercing stare at Ron and Hermione. His face was red from where his hands had run over it and his eyes were watery and helpless looking.

"What are we going to do?" he whispered weakly.

****************

Rose screamed as she felt her surrounding disappear around her. But it seemed as soon as they disappeared, they reappearedin what looked like the most hellish place she had ever been. 

Fires blazed up around her. It was feverishly hot. The walls were black and burnt. Ugly creatures fed fires and other ones were creating what looked like wandsbut they were steel. 

She then realized the man standing beside her, his grip cutting off her circulation. 

She kicked him in the shins and wrestled herself free. To her annoyance he began to laugh menacingly.

"You can try how ever you want, missbut you will never escape."

"Who the hell are you?" she asked angrily, fear pulsing through her veins.

"I am your worst nightmarealso known as Mercanian. I despise all scum like you on this earth and it is my duty to dispose of you."

"Scum like me? What the hell do you mean?"

A disgusted look flashed across his face. "You don't even know how pathetic you are. You are a Muggle. A human being lacking the skills of magic. Totally useless if you ask me. That's why you're here."

"Why me?" she asked desperately.

"Because I know that Harry Potter would do anything for you. You are his love, if there is such a thing. He will come for you, no doubt about it, and try and save you. But I will attack and capture him as well. My master may have died, but his wishes will still be carried out. Our power will rise againand weak creatures like you will be our slaves!"

An evil grin spread over the man's face. He must be crazy, she thought. 

"You could never kill Harry," Rose said strongly.

"Ha!" Mercanian retorted bitterly, "What do you know of Harry Potter? You are just a Muggle. You have no concept of what he can or _can not_ do. Do not speak of things in which you have no understanding."

"Hmph," Rose grunted, "There is one thing I do understand, and that is that _you_ are the scum. Harry could never loose his life to such a selfish and horrible person as yourself-" Rose could not continue for Mercanian had hit her soundly on the face. She started backwards, but then steadied. She was not going to be weak against him. 

"Do not insult me, bitch. I do find it wise, if you treasure you _life_." 

Rose didn't reply. She found it better if she kept her mouth shut. She felt hot. Incredibly hot. And faint. Her vision was becoming blurredpain in her face overcoming her feelings. She saw a small smile come over Mercanian's face as she kneeled to the ground while darkness came over her.

***************

The first thing Harry, Ron, and Hermione did when they returned to the apartment was contact Wood. He was on tour with the Cannons at the time, but had Apparated to the apartment within the hour of his notification.

He was hysterical. 

After Hermione had explained everything to him, he had thrown the glass he had been drinking from against the wall. The other three just watched apprehensively, for Wood looked like he would much rather take his anger out on a human form. 

But much to their relief, his anger soon subsided and he sighed weakly. The blood drained from his face and he stiffly collapsed on the nearest couch. 

Hermione slowly walked over and sat next to him on the couch. She rubbed his back with her hand soothingly. 

"How canwhat can we do?" he managed to squeak out.

"Do you think the Ministry would help us?" Ron asked.

"She's not a wizard, so it's doubtful," Harry started, "But, we might as well try. I'm going to go over right now. We don't have time to waste."

"I'm going too," Wood stated hastily, shooting up from the couch. "I don't think I'll be able to cope with my nerves without something to do."

Harry nodded. He then looked over at his two best friends. He looked at Hermione sitting wearily on the couch. Harry suddenly felt guilty. He had not stopped to think that she had been in the attack just as much as Rose had. He quickly walked over and sat down on the couch next to her. 

"HermioneI'm so sorry this had to happen to you. I just want you to know you're my best friend and I love you. You get some rest while I'm gone."

She started to protest but Harry placed his cold hand on her face and gave her a forceful look. 

"Alright, Harry. Good luck." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. 

Harry smiled and slowly got up and walked across the room to Ron, who at the moment looked very frizzled. 

"I'll be back soon," Harry stated.

Ron nodded and suddenly gave Harry a hard hug. Harry returned it gratefully. Harry and Ron didn't hug muchbut when they did, it was when they needed it most. 

"It'll be okay," Ron assured Harry, clapping him on the back.

"I can only hope as much," Harry returned. He pulled away and started towards the door, Oliver following. 

***************

Harry and Oliver burst through the doors of the Ministry. 

"May I help you?" the witch at the front desk asked. 

"Yeah, we need to speak with the Minister of Magic," Oliver stated. Harry's eyes went wide at the thought that they just asked to speak personally with the Minister, but he felt urgency inside him. 

The witch gave them a quizzical look. 

"UhhhI think he's busy right nowyou'll have to make an appointment."

Wood looked furious. He pressed his hands onto the desk and leaned in.

"Listen," he said spitting everywhere, "This is an emergency."

"I'm sorry siryou will have to wait"

"No," Harry cut in, " Pleaseplease, we really don't have time." He said this desperately and the witch looked at him with pity. 

She sighed as in giving in. 

"Alright, just a moment."

A grin spread over Woods's face. But soon disappeared as thoughts of what had just happened came back in to his mind. Harry patted him on the back. 

Wood looked back at Harry with a worried expression. He opened his mouth to say something but voices in the hall interrupted them. 

"Right this way sir," came the witch's voice, "There are two men here to see you." 

****************

Rose awoke with a start in a plain, hard cot in a dank dark room. She was confused at first, but then her memories shot back into her mind and she was filled with an uncontrollable fear. She felt like crying out and weepingbut her fear was beyond that. 

She noticed that she had been stripped of the nice dress she had on before and was now wearing an itchy burlap dress, which was sleeveless and came a little above the knees. She jumped with fear as she heard a voice.

"You are finally awake." A woman came out of the darkness. She was wearing black robes, sort of like the ones of the man they had met in the restaurant, and sported a look of utter repulsion. 

"Who are you?" Rose whispered fearfully.

The woman laughed meanly.

"I am Willa. I am to be your supervisor while you are with uswhich to my knowledge, will not be long." She looked greatly pleased.

"My master has ordered me to keep you alive, and I fear I must obey his wishes, even though I despise you Muggle scum."

"Uhhh you people," Rose said, her voice cracking. "What's the big deal?"

Willa gave her an annoyed look. 

"Obviously, your so called "friends" have told you nothing. Muggles are non-wizardsand you are _not_ a wizard. To any respected wizard, Muggles are the most repulsive things on earth. They are weak and foolish; ignorant and sloppy. They do not deserve to walk along side wizards."

Rose looked down at the bed. 

"Look, I've heard all this already from your master, I guess, Mercanian. What my question is, is what the bloody hell are you going to do to me?"

An evil grin spread over Willa's face. 

"If you'd just follow me, then maybe you'll find out."

*************

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Woodplease have a seat," directed the Minister. They were now facing Gregory Yanter, Minister of Magic. Fudge had retired in Harry's last year of Hogwarts. He was now living in Australia on a private, invisible island. Yanter, a short, stumpy, man of about fifty years old, stared back. He was balding, and the greasy peeled back hair that he had, was a graying black. Harry really didn't care much for Yanter, but he tried to put up with his decisions as agreeably as possible. 

"How can I help you fellows?" he asked stoutly. 

Wood and Harry both looked at each other doubtfully. Harry nodded to Wood, and Wood began to spill out the whole story. 

Yanter looked at his desk the whole time Wood was telling the story. He was fidgeting with a gold pen, which annoyed the hell out of Harry. It was like he didn't think this was very important at all. 

Wood finished, out of breath, and Yanter looked up with a slight smile on his face. 

"I'm really sorry about all this," he started, really not sounding sorry at all, " But what is it that you want me to do?" 

Harry gave him a really annoyed look. 

"We were wondering if you could send out a team. A search party. Anything. I have some suspicions of my own. I think if we stick our heads together, we may be able to rescue Rose, along with bring down the growing threat."

The same sick smile was still on his face.

"Mr. Potterthis woman, Rose, you say.well, she's a Muggle. We can't just _send_ out a search party because you ask us to. This really isn't our problem."

Wood looked like he was about to physically hit the Minister. Harry didn't blame him. Without thinking, he shot up from his chair and shouted, "What do you mean it's not your problem? Yeah, maybe she's a Muggle, but a wizard, possibly the next leader of the Death Eaters, kidnaped her! How can you just sit back and watch this happen?" Harry stood there, positively shaking with anger. Yanter looked shocked and angry. 

"Mr. Potter," he started, his voice squeaking highly, " I understand this could be some sort of lead onto the next Dark Lordbut truthfully, I find that very unlikely. You don't have any hard evidence that this could be true, and I refuse to spend valuable money and time to follow up on this case." He stopped somewhat out of breath. Little bullets of sweat were dripping down the sides of his face. The sight of him made Harry sick. The same grin had again appeared on his face. He leaned in and whispered, "She's only a _Muggle_, Harry."

Harry took a few steps back. Was he imagining this. How could the Minister of Magic be such a jerk?

"Well, you know what Mr. Yanter? I happen to love that _Muggle_. I am ashamed in this Ministry for hiring someone like you. You would let someone die, just because you didn't want to waste your precious _money_ and _time_. Well, Ministergoodbye." Harry strode past Wood, who looked too angry to speak and out the door. Wood then seemed to come to his senses. He gave Yanter a look that could kill and followed Harry out the door, making sure he gave it a good slam. 

*****************

"Here she is, Master," Willa sneered as she pushed Rose to the ground. They had entered a small circular room with a stone table in the center. One man, the same one who had taken her, Mercanian, and two guards were the only occupants. 

"Very well, Willayou may go back to your duties."

Willa looked very disappointed at this dismissal, but she grumbled and sauntered out of the room.

Rose was scared- incredibly scared.

"You're looking nice," Mercanian sneered, with a greasy looking smile on his face. "I'm sorry I had to take away your nice clothesit's just, they wouldn't suit the type of things you'll be doing here."

"What things?" Rose asked forcefully. Mercanian laughed. He pulled something out of his robes. It was a steel wand like the ones she had seen being made when she first arrived. 

"This is what I like to call a Battle Wand. It is made of a special magic metal, cheaper and more efficient than making wooden wands. It can not perform _all_ the hexes, charms, spells, and such, a wooden wand can, but lets just say it can do the essential things."

Rose gave Mercanian a doubtful look. 

"I'm sure you're wondering what these essential things are," he stated, malice in his tone, "Well, I was just wondering the same thing myself. You seeI actually haven't had the chance to try these wands out yetand I was thinking, I could test them onyou."

Rose's heart sank. _I am going to die here_, she thought. She tried not to cry. She could feel herself shaking. 

"Let's see," Mercanian pondered, "What spell should I use first. Ah! How about the _Cruciatis _curse. This could be painfulso brace yourself."

He said this with every indication of delight in his voice. Rose squinted her eyes as she saw Mercanian raise the wand. She heard him yell, "_Crucio!_". 

She screamed. She screamed until she felt her throat burning uncontrollably. The pain she felt was indescribable. She felt like her skin was being torn, shredded from her body. Her blood was burning inside of her. White-hot pain was searing through her veins.

In the distance she heard a laugh, loud and mean. It tortured her mind. She could feel tears streaming down her face. They burned her cheeks. She couldn't stand it anymore. Her voice had gone she had screamed so loud. She was sure her body had disintegrated. 

Suddenly, it stopped. She could actually see now, but the ghost of the pain she had felt was still with her. She was sobbing loudly now. She really didn't care what Mercanian thought of her. Fine, she was a sniveling, weak, Muggle. All she wanted was to go home. _Why is this happening?_ She asked herself in vain. 

"Yesit hurts doesn't it?" Mercanian asked curiously. "Worked rather well for a Battle Wand. Only two minutes and you were practically dead with pain." 

Rose just lay on the cold ground. She couldn't speak. Her anger and fear that it would happen again was too great. 

Mercanian looked down at her with no pity in his eyes, "I have a feeling this is going to be a long day for you."

***************

Harry and Oliver Apparated back to the apartment, each one too angry to speak.

Ron was sitting on the couch, Hermione's sleeping head in his lap.

"How did it go?" he asked quietly.

Wood snorted. 

Harry looked at Ron with determination in his bright green eyes, "Ron, I think we're going to need a Weasley meeting."


	8. The Plan

The apartment was now filled with chattering people. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had owled anyone who thought they might be able to help them. Harry stood in a corner and watched the excited crowd talk of the news. He watched each person carefully.

First he set his eyes upon Sirius, leaning against a far wall. He was not engaged in conversation and had a grave look upon his face. He was the only one who had not been surprised after hearing the disturbing news. He had barely spoken since. Although he had never met Rose, he knew the situation was killing Harry. If Harry was miserable, Sirius was miserable.

On a near couch sat Ginny Weasley, accompanied by Draco Malfoy. Ginny looked the most cheerful of them all. This annoyed Harry at the present, but he figured it wasn't her fault. She had always had that optimistic attitude. Plus she had never met Rose. What was she to her? Harry found it very hard to believe that Rose couldn't mean anything to someone. Ginny had her hand on Draco's thigh. He was looking sour, as usual. Sure, he was good looking, but he had an air to him that always made Harry feel agitatedor even depressed. Draco wasn't saying much either. He looked like he was in deep thought. 

Harry then averted his gaze to a clump of people standing in the hall. Fred, George, Ron, and Arthur Weasley were all talking quickly. Harry's heart went out to them. Arthur looked tired. Harry felt really sorry for the man, knowing he must have had hours upon hours of work, trying to cover up the attack. Fred and George had rare frowns upon their faces, and Ron just looked exasperated. This had been hard for him as well. He had taken time off from his Department and had come in personally to help his Dad out. Harry felt a pang of envy at the relationship those two had. 

On a chair next the door, Harry saw Cate sitting. She was looking beautiful as usual in a clean white tank top and tight fitting jeans. Although, there was an anxious air about her. Harry had never thought of the relationship she might have had with Rose. He really had never talked to Cate. 

Wood was kneeling down next to her, whispering what looked like comforting words into her ear. Harry watched the two and felt an overwhelming sadness. It had been so long since he had even seen Rose. Yet, he could remember her perfectly. Her rosy cheeks, and bright blue eyes, that seemed to sparkle with her emotions. Her soft pearly white skin, the way her laugh made him want to burst with happiness. The way she could take his mind away from all his problems, and just let himfree. 

Harry shook his head, feeling tears building up behind his tired eyes. He looked at the kitchen table and saw Hermione and Mrs. Weasley sitting there. Molly seemed to be comforting Hermione, who looked worried and shaken. Molly was like a mother to them all, it was incredible. She managed to make every single person she looked upon feel loved and comforted. She was an amazing woman. 

Hermione looked up and saw Harry watching her. She gave him a weary smiled and winked. He smiled and winked back. Harry saw Hermione pat Molly on the shoulder and excuse herself. She walked over towards Harry. 

"How are you feeling?" she asked warmly, giving him a gentle hug.

"I'm alright. You?" 

"On the edge of a mental breakdownthat's all."

Harry gave her a worried look and stroked her face. "Is this everyone?" He asked, looking around the room.

Hermione took in a deep breath. "Yes. Bill and Charlie couldn't make it for various reasons. I can't seem to contact Lupin. And Percy had an important Ministry meeting today."  
"Of coursea meeting," Harry said rolling his eyes.

Hermione smiled, looking across the room at Ron. Ron was returning the gaze and Harry saw him mouth the words, "I love you" in her direction. She blushed slightly and smiled. Harry felt that same sadness sweep over him. Everything reminded him of Rose. 

Ron had walked over and wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders bracingly. 

"You okay Harry?" he asked sounding concerned, "You look pale."  
"Ronto tell you the truthI'm really not okay. But I'm going to have to get through this."  
Hermione and Ron glanced at each other and then looked back at Harry with pity in their faces. 

"Harryyou'll always have us," Hermione said comfortingly, placing a warm hand on his arm. Harry sighed and put one arm around Ron and another around Hermione. They all leaned their heads in, so they looked like they were having some sort of huddle. 

"I know," Harry whispered. He felt the warmth of all their breath filling in the crowded space of air between their heads and the ground. 

"You ready to start the meeting?" Ron asked.

Harry took in a deep breath. "Yes."

**************

"Sweet dreams," sneered Willa as she threw Rose back into her pit of a room. 

Rose couldn't speak. She was exhausted with pain and toil. After the multiple times she was put under the Cruciatus curse, she was forced to toil in the blazing hot rooms. She was forced to fuel the fires and scrub the uncleanable floors. If there were a Hell, this would be it. 

What once was immaculate white skin, was now scratched, bleeding, and dirty. She was able to tie up her knotty, greasy blonde hair with a spare rubber band she had on her wrist. She smelled horribly of perspiration and soot. 

Every bone in her body ached with immeasurable pain. A constant stream of hopeless tears streamed down her stinging face. She crawled over to the rock hard bed. She curled up into a ball, holding her scraped knees to her chest. She was too weary to think. She cried for a while, and then fell into a deep sleep, in which many nightmares of the days to come haunted her dreams. 

**************

Harry, Ron, and Hermione seated themselves in three chairs, facing the staring crowd of people.

"Sonow that you all know what has happened, we need to form some sort of plan. I will not rest easy until Rose is free. I have no doubt that this will lead to danger. Evil usually does. So if anyone wishes to back out nowby all means, go ahead."

Harry looked anxiously around the room. He doubted anyone would back away, and to his relief his theory proved true. He saw looks of determination, worry, and fear on all the faces. He then got back to talking.

"First of all, we need to know where to find her. I have no doubt this has to do with the rumors of a new rising Dark Lord. He goes by the name of Mercanian. I have dealt indirectly with this man before. First, I believe, with the attack on Percy and then again with my case with the elves. I really have no idea where this man is hiding outor even if Rose is in his care. Any information any of you may have would be a great asset to me."

Harry yet again looked around at the faces anxiously. He really was clueless. This case was looking more and more far-fetched as the minutes went by. 

Harry looked sideways at Sirius. Sirius looked back with a look of unwillingness on his face. Harry nodded pleadingly and Sirius stepped forward.

"I really do not know much," he started softly, "And I know the information I share is quite confidential," he looked around unsurely, his gaze stopping when it reached Harry, "But I know this is important to you Harryso I will speak."

He took in a deep breath and continued. "This past month, I have traveled around. At the moment, I am working for an elite group of people. A group, I doubt any of you, save one (he muttered this), have ever heard of." Harry was staring intently at Sirius and did not notice Draco shift uneasily in his chair. 

"I will not reveal the name of this organization in respect to the secrecy it has worked hard to maintain. Although, I will disclose some information I have learned. Harry's speaks of a new Dark Lord. WellI'm sure he is nothing compared to the likes of Voldemort, but his power is growing stronger as we speak. His name is indeed Mercanian. He is youngprobably in his early twenties. His mother and father were killed in the war against Voldemort, and he has spent most of his life getting revenge for their deaths. I, myself, do not know where this man is to be found. My assignment on this task was to find background on this mantalk to people he has dealt with. From what I've heard, he is brutal and harshyet not totally merciless. There is still hope within his morals. He has killed many innocent people, though. He is a passionate hater of Mugglesand is known for the worst types of torture." Sirius hated saying this in front of everyone. This definitely wasn't helping the situation. "Alasthis is the only information I have of importance," Sirius paused and looked across the room," AlthoughI do believe someone else might be able to tell us something more. Something of great importance."

Harry followed Sirius gaze. He couldn't believe it. The whole room was now staring at Draco Malfoy.

************** 

__

Rose was standing by a pit of fire. She was weeping bitterly, afraid she might fall in. Her mother was standing on the other side, whispering words of comfort to her. Suddenly, Mercanian appeared behind her mother and pushed her into the fiery pit. Rose screamed from horror and started to jump in after her, but something held her back. Rose started yelling at the personcursing them, but she did not turn around. She couldn't take her eyes off of the burning pit. She felt herself being dragged backwards, into darkness. She was yelling in anger at the person who was dragging her and she quickly turned around to the face them.

It was Harry. She stopped weeping, but then noticed she was bleeding from her stomach. Buckets of blood were pouring out. She was dying. She didn't feel pain though. She looked into Harry's eyes and told him she loved him. He placed his hand on her stomach and stopped the bleeding. Rose fell to the ground. Harry picked her up in his arms and pulled her close. She looked into the darkness. She couldn't see anything. All she heard was Harry's voice. "It will be okay. It will be okay. Hold on. I am coming. I love you."

Suddenly Rose woke with a start. The room was totally dark; the candle she was given had blown out. She had no idea what time it was, or how long she had been asleep. She shivered at the thought of her dreamand yet felt comforted by the last words. "It will be okay. I am comingI love you." She surprised herself by smiling. The very thought of Harry gave her a slight inkling of hope. "I love you too," she whispered into the dark. She then closed her tearful eyes and fell back asleep.

**************

Draco flushed as he realized the sudden attention forced upon him, but he got up quickly from his couch and paced in on spot. He spoke in a tense tone.

"Yes, Sirius is right. I am part of this group he talks about, in factI am the one who founded it. I am under strict confidentiality, so I can not name any names." He paused, looking very pale. Harry had never really _gotten along_ with Malfoybut he had respected him. Malfoy's current state seemed to touch a place in Harry's heart that felt more like a friend than anything else. He was surprised at this feeling of emotion. He looked down at Ginny, who at the moment looked like she was going to be sick. Draco looked like he was tearing apart inside.

"I, myself, do not go on any of the missionsunless an emergency calls me to do so. I am merely an organizer of informationfeeding any vital tidbits to the Ministryand other, more powerful organizations."

Harry looked up. He had never realized there were other, more powerful organizations. Malfoy was really deep into this spy network. 

"And yes, I can help you Harry." Draco stopped pacing and stood, staring at Harry. His pale blue eyes were shining with a bright and powerful light Harry had never noticed before.

"One of my menanother double agentis inside Mercanian's hide out. We have only been able to meet with him twice in the three weeks that he has been there. It is located in a large, underground cave in the Sahara Desert. It is well hidden, but our agent has supplied us with specific information regarding where to find the entrance. The problem is getting in. Many hexes and people guard it. We may be able to sneak through, but then we have the problem of even _finding _Rose." Draco stopped, out of breath. He looked up at Harry with a very doubtful and sad look on his face. Harry returned the gaze with a pleading in his eyes that he knew Draco could see. 

"But," Draco started slowly, "No matter how faulty this mission may appearI will help you Harry. You will have me by your side." 

**************

Rose felt herself being shaken roughly. She was tiredunbelievably tired. She had no idea how much sleep she had gotten, but it had been too little. 

"Whatwhat is it?" she asked groggily, not opening her eyes.

"Get up you lazy bitch," she heard the familiar voice of Willa bark. 

"Good morning to you too," Rose shot back quickly sitting up right and giving Willa a hard glare. If she was going to be treated like this, she might as well be obnoxious too.

"Don't be smart with me, Muggle," Willa retorted, fire in her eyes, "It's just your luck that Mercanian is a very merciful man. He has ordered me to send you breakfast and then directly to his company."

Rose snorted, "It's not what I'd call a lucky day." 

Willa turned on her roughly and whispered threateningly, "You better be more grateful. Your lucky you're even alive."  
This shut Rose up. She knew deep down in her heart that this was true. She shivered unvolentarily. 

Willa grinned, content she had won that battle. She turned and left the room. 

Rose was beginning to wonder after a while if her breakfast was ever going to come. She really wasn't that hungryfear and pain nagged at her. But she knew she should eat. 

Finally a man came into the room. He was carrying a tray laden with food. 

"Here you are," he said curtly. 

"Thank you," Rose said gratefully as a plate of bread and a boiled egg was handed to her. 

She began to nibble at the bread, but noticed the man was not leaving.

"Do you want something?" she asked, trying not to sound rude. The last thing she wanted was another enemy.

The man looked around the room nervously and his eyes lingered on the door. He then rushed over and kneeled next to her. 

Rose started but he placed a hand on her leg to stop her.

"Don't be startled," he said soothingly, "I am your friend. I work for Draco Malfoyand I know your brother, Oliver Wood." Rose turned pale at the sound of her brother's name. She wanted to burst out crying she missed him so much.

"Whywhy are you here?" Rose asked confused.

The man looked doubtful but then quickly whispered, "I am a spya double agent. Malfoy knows about this place and I am sure he is doing something to help you. Don't loose faith."  
With that, the man jumped out and ran out the door. Rose slumped on the bed, replaying the words in her mind. _Don't loose faith_, she told herself. Easier said than done. 

**************

After Draco's valiant speech, everyone remained quiet and thoughtful. Then Sirius barked, "Well, let's get started." He looked around gruffly, but before he could say anything else Ron stepped forward.

"We need to designate different jobs to people. If we're going to go through with this, we better be organized."

Hermione nodded and followed behind him. "Draco, how exactly do we get in?"

"There is a special cactus, exactly 2 miles north from the Shafaka Hotel, a small building in the near a wizarding town called Dumans. The cactus looks normal, but is in the faint shape of a wizard holding a wand. On the bark is the incrusted dark mark, and when touched by a wand it will grow red and ask you the password. It is Mercanian. Obviously this fellow thinks very highly of himself. After that, the cactus will jump aside and present to you a dark whole, in which you must jump into. You will fall for a while, but will land clearly enough, for it is charmed to keep a steady landing. After that, I do not know what guarding is kept." Draco looked doubtfully at Hermione. She then looked at the ground and thought as hard as she could. 

"So," she started slowly, "We need people willing to go in. Some, I would think, should stay out and guard the area. We can't risk having evil wizards coming in while we are attacking their home."

"Right," said Harry for the first time in a while, " I will be one to go in."

"So will I," Draco seconded.

"And I," Ron stated. 

This joining went on until everyone reached a conclusion. The guards would be Molly and George. Everyone else was going in. 

"Wow," said Fred in amazement, "This is just like some action movie. I feel so important."  
Hermione smiled, but then worries came back into her mind, "Yes, wellI just hope we can find her."

"Don't worry Mione," George said, patting her on the back, "You've been through worst and survived. Plus saved practically the whole wizarding world! I really doubt that you won't be able to get her out. Plus, in the little time that I've known Rose, I know she won't be easy to subdue."  


***************

"Why hello, Rose," Mercanian's sarcastic drawl welcomed as Rose entered the familiar torture room. "That is what they call youRose? Ah, what an _interesting_ name. I would never compare a beautiful flower to a disgusting Muggle as yourself."

"What would you know about beauty or flowers, when you spend all your time here in this hell whole?"

"You do not like my creation?" Mercanian asked dryly, "That is a pity, for I fear you will be spending the rest of your days here."

"I fear you may be mistaken. I have no intention of prolonging my stay."

"I don't think your intentions' have any say in the matter. You are under _my_ control, and if you choose to _test_ that control, you might find yourself in a bad position."  
"Not if Harry Potter has anything to do about it."

Mercanian's eyes flashed at the sound of the familiar name.

"Ohof course. The valiant Harry Potter here to save the day. You know, you really are quite _dense_. The whole reason I'm keeping you alive is to drag him to me. And when he comes and I finally capture himI will kill you right in front of him. I can't wait to see the look on his face while he watches your life ebb away in front of him." Mercanian paused with a dirty grin on his face. "Of courseI can't believe he'd be too devastated. I mean, of all the people to love, why the hell did he choose you?"

__

I won't let him get to me. I won't let him get to me. Rose kept saying this over and over in her mind. She decided she wouldn't say anything anymore, since every time she did she got shot down by his hurtful remarks. A small tear trickled down her face involuntarily. 

"Ohpoor Rose. Am I hurting your feelings?"

"What do you care about my feelings. What do you care about anything?" 

"Oh, well, your rightI really don't care about your feelings. You don't deserve to _have_ feelings."

Rose scoffed and shook her head. " You claim that you're all powerful and wizards are the only beings that the should have the right to live free, but all you do with this _power_ of yours is hurt and persecute people. What good is that doing? Why don't you use your power for a purpose worth the effort? We haven't done _anything_ to you. You're a monsternot a wizard."

Mercanian had an awful look on his face, which made Rose shrink back in fear. 

" You doubt my power? I'll show you power!" He raised his wand and muttered _Crucio Rutiatis_! Rose had felt pain and it hurt. But thisthis was beyond pain. This was human torment. She felt her whole body stiffen and shake with the most powerful sensation of burning Rose had ever felt. It was hell. It was pure torture. She could see red blisters popping up all over her burning skin. She was scalding, without the heat. It was like her blood was boiling inside of her. She screamed at the top of her lungs. She hated Mercanian. She hated him more than anything. Her eyes were welling with unshed tears. She couldn't cry. All her energy was focused on the pain. Rose saw through blurry vision the figure of Mercanian looming towards her. She could make out his evil gray eyes looking into her blood shot ones. He smiled as he saw her immense pain. Her screaming did not seem to affect him. He raised his hand and slapped her hard against the face. She knew that he had left a mark, as if his hand had branded her. She collapsed to the floor as she slowly felt the burning fade away.

"Help me," she murmured against the floor. She knew she was in a bad condition. Her whole body was blistered now. She could hear Mercanian's footsteps coming towards her. She yelped in pain as he kicked her in the ribs. 

"Get up bitch," he snarled. 

Rose kneeled and slowly got to her feet. Mercanian looked at her with an evil grin, but before he could do anything Rose had charged him. He was obviously not expecting this and he received a hard punch in the face. He stammered back, and Rose punched him again, hitting him square in the eye. 

Mercanian howled and she could hear guards running in the hall. She kicked him in the groins, just for the hell of it and laughed as he fell backwards onto the ground.

"I don't need a wand to hurt people. I can do it with my own two hands."

Mercanian growled and began to get up, but guards barged into the room. 

"What's the matter?" one of the asked. 

Mercanian got up quickly, not wanting any of them to see he had been attacked. 

"Ohshe just, uhh, surprised me that's all. Take her to the dungeons. She better get working." He gave Rose a look that could kill while she was dragged by the guards off to her daily torture. 

The only way she got through that day was madly repeating, _Harry will come for me, Harry will come for me._

***************

Harry awoke that night with a start. He had just had a vivid dream with Rose in it. She had been crying, but he couldn't reach her. He lay back down in the bed, wiping his sweaty head.

He whispered into the dark, "I'm coming for you Rose. I'm coming."


	9. An Attempt at Rescue

Harry awoke in the early hours of the morning. Yesterday, after everyone had went over the plans to the point of sickness, they had dispersed and planned on meeting in the apartment that night, precisely at 7:00. 

They wanted to begin their mission with the cover of darkness. Yes, it was the Sahara Desert, but you never knew who could be watching. 

Harry had not slept well. He knew Rose was in trouble, he could feel it. He swore he had heard her yell to himin his dreams? 

He stretched, getting rid of the aches in his tense muscles. He looked around the room. It now looked so empty without Rose's things scattered around, her makeup laying on the now barren dresser, her warm body sleeping peacefully next to him. 

__

What is she doing now? He couldn't stand to think about the answer. Something deep inside of him knew that she was not all right. He shuddered as a strong feeling of nausea came over him. 

"Tonight," Harry said quietly to himself, "Just hold on till tonight."

He got up hastily from the messy bed and pulled on a white T-shirt over his bare chest. He walked out into the empty hall, his sweaty feet sticking to the cold floors. He slumped down on the couch and watched the bright sun make its way in through the windows. 

He would have enjoyed the experience if it had not been for the constant churning of his stomach. He looked over and saw his old picture album sitting on the side table. He picked it up, blew a few dust bunnies off and proceeded to open the ancient book.

Inside were the familiar pictures of his parents and him as a baby. He smiled weakly as he took in their happy faces as they smiled at him through the picture. 

He flipped through them, feeling better as he watched the smiling people from his past. He went slower when he got to his older years at Hogwarts. He had been given a Muggle camera from Hermione for his sixteenth birthday and had used it constantly.

He smiled as he saw one that Ginny had taken of him, Ron, and Hermione standing by the lake. 

It had been the last day of school and it was sweltering hot, but Ginny had insisted they had one taken. They all looked sweaty, but their smiles were pure and happy. Ron was standing in the middle, overshadowing the other two. His eyes were squinted because of the sun, but in the picture he was laughing. He had told them a joke right before the picture had been taken and had thought it was the funniest thing. Hermione stood next to him with a hand on his shoulder. She looked more composed and very pretty with her bushy hair kept up in a sloppy bun high on her head. 

Harry looked at himself. His eyes shone a bright green behind his characteristic glasses. His arm was around Ron and his hand rested on Hermione's. 

Harry sighed as he remembered his past. Where did the time go? 

****************

Hermione woke to the soft sound of Ron's snores. She smiled to herself despite the present situation and turned to gaze at her Ron. 

He was lying on his back, his mouth slightly open. One of his hands was tucked under his fiery red hair and the other rested upon his slowly rising-and-sinking chest. 

Hermione placed her hand on his chest rubbing it softly up and down. She just stared at his face, her eyes content to rest upon its beauty.

Her mind flashed back to her Hogwarts days. Who knew that she and Ron would end up like this? Hermione had actually had a crush on Harry most of her youth. She knew Ron had liked her, but she had never responded to his attentions. Her heart went out to him as she realized how much she had missed. _How could I have been so blind? The man of my dreams in front of me this whole time, and there I was, too pig-headed to realize it_. 

She stopped her rubbing as she watched him stir. His lips mouthed unheard words and his hands moved to his face. She smiled as she watched him rub his eyes open and take an incredibly cute yawn. 

To her delight, he looked her way and his face broke out in a boyish grin. 

"How long have you been watching me?" he said with a playful voice.

"I'm not suretime is lost when I am with you," Hermione replied, placing a warm hand on his bristly chin. 

"You're so sweet," he said, placing a tender kiss on her fore head. "I wish I could make love to you."

Hermione gave him a confused look. "Why can't you?" she asked, sounding very disappointed.

Ron smirked, "Because, I know my breath smells horrendous."

Hermione chuckled and slid her arms around him. 

"You know what?" she said, as she gently slid atop him, "I don't care." With that she placed her mouth sweetly upon his. She could feel him smile against her lips, but they then began to kiss in earnest. 

Hermione moaned slightly as Ron slid his warms hands up under her nightshirt and massaged her skin. 

They rolled over a couple of times, getting completely tangled within the sheets.

Hermione could care less. She was with the man she loved. She let his loving kisses intoxicate her for the rest of the morning.

*************

Harry woke with a start, hearing voices in the hallway. He had fallen asleep looking at the pictures. To his relief, he actually felt very rested. He looked at his watch, 11:00. 

"Hey Harry," Hermione said cheerfully as she and Ron breezed into the room. Her face changed from a sweet smile to a frown as she realized Harry's unhappiness.

"Did you get much sleep?" she questioned, now more concerned.

"Yeah, I just took a little nap actually. Don't worry bout me, Mione." Harry tried to give her the most reassuring look he could muster. 

Ron had sauntered into the kitchen and made him and Hermione cups of coffee.

"You want some more coffee?" he asked Harry, with a little crack in his voice. Harry had no doubt what he and Hermione had just been up to. 

"No, I'm fine. Actually could you bring me some water?" Harry felt this would refresh him. He was feeling more depressed than ever. He tried not to let it show. The last things his friends needed was a wet blanket. 

"Sure thing, mate," Ron cheered. 

"Have you had any breakfast?" Hermione asked, plopping down next to him.

"NoI'm really not that hungry."  
Hermione turned and gave him a stern look. "Yes, I know you may not _seem_ hungrybut food will be good for you, trust me. Breakfast is on me," she said with a smile. Harry couldn't help but smile back. Hermione always seemed to make the worst situations seem better by adding a practicality to them. 

Hermione leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. He squeezed her knee and watched her get up and bustle to the kitchen. She accepted the coffee cup from Ron, thanking him with a lingering kiss and then began to prepare the meal. 

Ron stumbled over to the chair opposite Harry and sat down with a dreamy look on his face. 

"Good morning, eh?" Harry said with a smirk on his face. 

Ron snapped back and looked at Harry sharply, "You didn't _hear_ us did you?" he asked with a shocked look on his face.

Harry chuckled at his friend's behavior, "No, no. Don't worry bloke. I was fast asleep. But, it's really obvious the way you're walking around with that dreamy look on your face."

Ron frowned and made a face that made Harry burst out laughing.

"Gone?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head, chuckling with silent laughter.

Ron shrugged, "I suppose it can't be helped. Hermione just does that to you."

Harry's smile faded, thinking of his own love for a certain woman. 

"She'll be okay," Ron said comfortingly, obviously sensing Harry's sudden change in attitude.

"I hope beyond all hope that you're right" Harry muttered.

"I am," Ron stated confidently, "Tonight, we will go into this hell hole, rescue her valiantly, kill all the bad guys, and get home in time for the sunrise. Sound good?"

Harry gave Ron and exasperated look. "I can't believe you can be so confident about this, Ron."

"I'm sorry Harry," Ron replied, looking sullen, " It's just I have a gut feelingit will be okay. I know this must be hell for you. Rose is a wonderful woman and I can only imagine the anxiety you're going through. But I trust my gutand my gut says she will hold through, and we _will _find her. I know this sounds super cheesybut love will prevail, my friend. It always does."  
Harry smiled slightly at his friend's speech. He was feeling a glimmer of hope make it's way through his body. 

***************

Rose made her way down the long, steaming hall, carrying her tray of meager and disgusting food. All the workers ate here and Rose had grown accustomed to the vulgarity of it. 

She seated her self next to another woman who gave her an evil grin. She sported a mouth of missing teeththose that were still intact were completely black. Her eyelids drooped and she cackled as Rose tried to smile politely back.

Rose looked away quickly and met two bright blue eyes staring back at her. 

They belonged to the man who had confronted her earlier. She could only assume he was a mole. She looked into his face. His face was smudged with dirt and his chin was stubbed with bristly hairs. His eyes were a bright blue, and his brown hair was shaggily cut, as though with a knife. 

He looked away and proceeded to slurp down the watery soup. Rose looked down at her own plate, frowning as she took in the stale, crumbly bread, the watery soup filled with chunks of soggy vegetables, and the dirty glass of water. 

She felt her stomach take a sudden lurch. She really wasn't hungry and actually felt quite nautious, but she knew she needed some sort of food in her body. _Not if it's poison_, a small voice in her mind said. _Quit being so spoiled Rose. Your going to eat what you get, get used to it._

Rose took a big gulp and began to slurp down the soup. She took fast gulps, trying to get the food down as fast as possible. 

"Slow down, mate," the man from across the table mumbled. 

Rose looked up and gave him slight smile. "Trying to get the process of digesting this so called food done as soon as possible."

"I've gotten past that stage," he said making a funny face, "Now I've actually learned to enjoy it a little. The vegetables aren't that bad if you eat them with your bread. They sort of blend in with itplus it softens the bread."

"Thanks for the advice," Rose said winking. 

The man chuckled. Rose couldn't help but like him. Rose looked around, thinking to herself that he was being rather risky talking to her in such a friendly manner. To her relief there was no one else sitting around them. The lady with ugly teeth had left and now they were alone, save a rowdy group of obese men sitting down at the end. 

"What is your name?" Rose asked the man. She knew he probably wouldn't give her his real one, but she might as well call him _something_.

"You can call me Wolf," he said with a smirk, "How about you?"

"I'm Rose."

"Now there's a name you won't find often around here," he said with a chuckle as he looked around at their dreary surroundings.

"How long have you been here?" she asked curiously.

A frown came over Wolf's face, "Ohabout three months I would say."

"I'm so sorry," Rose whispered, feeling a great pity for the man. 

Wolf gave her a searching look. "You look a lot like Oliver," he said quietly. 

Rose really wanted to ask him _how_ he knew her brother, but she noticed a husky man walking in their direction.

She just gave Wolf a blank look and then directed her attention to the man walking up. 

"You, Muggle," he said pointing to Rose. Wolf stirred in his seat. 

"Yes?" Rose asked sounding pissed. 

"You're wanted by my master. Follow me."

Rose gave Wolf one more glance. He looked back with a sympathetic look on his face. His eyes help empathy and kindness. She hoped beyond hope he would make it out of this place eventually. 

She quickly got up from her seat and followed the husky man to what she could only imagine would be another round of torture. 

***************

__

Two hours earlier

"Is this everyone?" Harry asked importantly as he looked around at everyone standing crowded in the foyer of the apartment. 

"Yes," Hermione stated as she counted over the heads, "Ready?" 

They were all going to Apparate to the hotel and then disperse from there. They were going to go in triplets, trying to go for the subtle look.

Harry nodded to Hermione's question. Everyone else did the same.

"So everyone knows where we're Apparating to?" Hermione checked sounding slightly worried. 

Everyone nodded again. No one seemed like they were able to speak. 

Hermione nodded back. "Okayon the count of three we Apparate. Onethree!"

That was the last anyone heard. Hermione felt the familiar swirling sensation come over her as her surroundings blurred in front of her. 

In a short while she was standing behind a shabby looking building, next to an incredibly smelly dumpster. 

She looked around and saw everyone just as they had been a few minutes before, except in a totally different setting. 

She turned to look beside her at Malfoy, who had gotten out what looked like a compass, but the needle was swirling around rapidly. 

"What's that Malfoy?" Ron asked sarcastically. 

"This, Weasley, is a Wumpass. It will lead you to where ever you want to go. As long as I keep my mind on that place, we should be all right. So please, if you don't mind, shut up so I can concentrate."  
Ron gave Malfoy an evil look, but Draco took no notice. He took Ginny's hand and led the way.

"I'm going to go ahead with Ginny and Sirius," Draco said lazily as he walked ahead, looking as though he was concentrating very hard. 

Sirius looked very sullen but walked along, a little behind the couple. Harry watched with growing nerves as the three disappeared into the dimming sunlight. 

Forty minutes later it was Harry's group's turn to go. He,

Ron, and Hermione stood in a line and walked in long strides towards their destination. They knew where to go, for when Draco had first gone he had left tiny stones in the sand, leading them to the entrance. 

Finally, they arrived. The cactus did indeed look like a wizard. Harry slowly looked around for signs of the others. He did not see anyone. For a moment a flood of fear swept over him. 

But suddenly they all appeared. He, Ron, and Hermione all jumped. 

"Invisibility Charm," Draco said curtly, "Just a precaution."

"Nice," Hermione breathed. Ron gave her an annoyed look. He obviously wouldn't admit anything Malfoy did was "nice". 

"What do we do now?" Ginny asked stepping up next to Draco. He looked down at her with worried eyes. 

"We go in," he said softly. 

Harry walked up to the cactus and after searching the bark, he found the light inscription of the Dark Mark. 

"Here is the mark. Is everyone ready? Arm yourselves. We go into the unknown." 

He gave everyone a determined look and they just stared back, each one looking as if this were some sort of nightmare. 

Harry turned around, feeling his stomach turn to lead. He slowly brought up his wand and placed it on the mark. He saw it glow a brilliant red. 

"Password," a voice from the mark hissed.

"Mercanian," Harry said with a hateful tone. The mark turned its normal color and then the cactus jumped aside, leaving a large tunnel, just as Malfoy described it. 

Harry heard slight gasps from the crowd of people waiting to jump in. 

He felt Ron come up behind him.

"You ready Harry?"

"YeahI'll go first."

"Good luck."

Harry nodded, but did not look up. His head was too full of fear to face his friend. Before Harry knew what he was doing, he quickly stepped forward and took a small jump into the hole. 

He felt himself falling. Falling and falling. For a time he wondered if it would ever end, until finally he felt his feet land on the floor. Harry jumped when he heard a voice.

"Who is it?" a man said, coming forward. He was burly and had long, greasy black hair.

Harry didn't stop to think. He pointed his wand at the man and quickly shouted _Stuptefy!_ The man stopped dead in his tracks and fell flat over on the floor. 

Harry could hear footsteps coming from the hall. He stood where he was until Ron and Draco had come down from the tunnel. 

"What happened?" Ron asked loudly.

"A man was hereI stunned him. More are coming quick!"

Just then three men burst into the room, wands drawn. By this time Draco had sneaked into a corner. Harry and Ron with good reflexes ducked down as three curses shot towards them. They ricosheyed off the walls and hit two of the men. 

Draco came out from the shadows and stunned the other man. He wiped his brow and walked towards the other two, who were now joined by Ginny and Hermione. 

"Draco are you alright?" Ginny asked shrilly as she rushed forward to greet him.

"Yes. Do not worry about me, Gin. The sooner I can get you out of here the better."

Ginny grunted. "Well, Draco, I'm sure you won't have any problems with thatyou being a _spy_ and everything." She was obviously still upset about the secret he had kept from her.

"Ginnydon't be upset. I'll explain everything later. Pleaseplease, forgive me."

Ginny's face softened and she looked into Malfoy's face with watery eyes. 

"If you were anyone else I might be able to refuse. But alas, Draco, you are my weakness. I forgive you."

Harry stood and watched this dialogue with interest. No one else seemed to be paying attention to them. In that short time, everyone else had managed to get down. 

They seemed to be in a dark room, dimly lit. But two giant doors, now wide open seemed to lead to a dark hallway. 

"Shouldn't we get going?" Fred asked impatiently.

"How the hell are we supposed to find Rose?" Wood asked angrily as he stepped forward to speak with Harry.

"We can use these men's robes for a disguise," Hermione suggested. "I don't think we should all go in quite yet. Let's not totally blow our cover."

"That only leaves four people who can go in," Ron stated.

"Good for you, Weasley. You can count," Malfoy jeered. 

Ron chose to ignore Malfoy, but in the dimness of the room, Harry could see his face going red with held in anger. 

By this time Wood had stepped forward. 

"Rose is my sister. I'm going in. I don't care how amateur I am at this, I don't think I can just sit here and watch other people save my sister."

Harry nodded and added, "That's fine Wood. I'll be one too." 

Harry and Wood proceeded to undress two of the guards. 

"Harry, you can't go without me and Hermione," Ron said in a rush pulling Hermione forward with him. The rest of the crowd smiled slightly, expecting this. 

So there it was. After a little while the four of them had gotten on the guard robes. They were long and black, made of an extremely heavy material. They all pulled up the hoods so their faces were hidden. They hoped with all their might that they wouldn't be recognized. Hermione had perfomed a disguise charm on Harry's scar, so it just blended in with the rest of his skin. 

"I'd take cover within the shadows of the room. If any more come, surprise them and stun them. It will wear off in three hours, so we have time."

"Be careful, Harry," Sirius stated as Harry began to leave. Harry turned to look at his godfather.

"I will, Sirius."

With that, the four turned around and walked through the large entrance into the dark hallways, where they could faintly hear the sounds of people talking, and fires cackling. 

*************

"So glad you could make it," Mercanian cheered as Rose was pushed into what she considered the torture room.

"Did I really have a choice?" she spat back, slumping into a near-by chair. She was already so exhausted. 

"No, but just the thought of making your life a living hell makes me squirm with happiness."

"How sweet," Rose sneered rolling her eyes. Her fear of this man was ebbing away by the second. She really was too pissed to put up with his crap. 

"I'm sure you won't find this so sweet," Mercanian roared as he pointed his wand out and yelled _Animanus!_

Rose suddenly stiffened in her chair, overcome with a searing pain through her head. She clamped her hands over her skull in reaction. She could hear her ears ringing and she shouted at the top of her lungs. Her eyes blurred with tears, but she made out Mercanian's form come over and kneel in front of her.

"It hurts doesn't it?" he asked calmly. Rose didn't reply. She had begun to tremble from the pain. Her brain seemed to be pulsing inside of her skull. 

"YesI thought so. How about his?" He pressed both of his hands on her clammy cheeks. She whimpered at the touch. They were freezing cold and made her face burn even more in contrast to the burning heat it was producing. Tears rolled down her stinging face as his sharp nails dug into her delicate skin. 

But through all this pain, Rose felt a strange feeling inside of her. A voice inside of her was screaming, _He's coming!_

"He's coming," Rose whimpered involuntarily. 

"What?" Mercanian asked, releasing his death grip from her face. 

Rose couldn't answer. She just slumped over taking in deep breaths, the pain in her head slowly subsiding. 

*************

Harry, Ron, Wood, and Hermione stopped in front of two giant steel doors. 

"Let's go," Ron said with a determined tone.

Harry made to open them, but before he could place his hand on the handle, they were swung open, revealing a huge chamber filled with burning fires and working people. Right in front of them stood three men and two women in the same suits the four of them were wearing.

"What are you doing outside?" one of the men asked them.

Harry thought quickly and answered, "There was a false alarm. Some stupid kid got himself down here. But don't worry, we got it all taken care of." He tried to give them an evil grin, but their faces looked doubtful. 

"Rightare you sure we don't need to inspect the-"

"Yes, we're sure," Wood interjected roughly, "Best we all get back to work. I hear Mercanian is in a bad mood tonight."

The five all had appalled looks on their faces. 

"How _dare_ you call our Master that? You are not fit to utter his true name."

"Damnmy bad. I should go punish myself right now. You want to help me with that guys?" he asked, looking around at Ron, Hermione, and Harry, doubtfully. 

They all gave him stern looks and pretended to be angry.

"I'm ashamed," Hermione scolded, "Follow meI know what to do with you."

The other five had satisfied looks on their faces and sauntered off. Harry sighed inwardly, hoping the others near the tunnel wouldn't run into trouble. 

The four of them walked around the chamber aimlessly. 

"Bad move," Wood whispered to himself.

"Don't worry about it," Hermione soothed, "You didn't know. Just remember, Mercanian is Master around here."

"So how in hell are we supposed to find Rose?" Ron asked skeptically. 

"Ask someone?" Hermione reasoned, looking into a nearby fire. 

"Wouldn't they get suspicious?" Harry asked. "We probably need a reason to see her."

"Hmmm," Wood pondered, " We could say she's needed by Mercanian?"

"What if she already _is_ with Mercanian?" Hermione checked. 

"How about we just weasel it out of them?" Ron suggested.

Harry looked at him with a pondering look, but his thoughts were interrupted by a voice calling to them.

"You four! What are you doing?"

They all jumped and turned to look at another man coming towards them. He carried a long, leather whip that slid menacingly across the floor behind him. 

"Ohwe were just going to getshe is needed to work in the fires." Harry said this quite shakily. He didn't like thinking when he was caught off guard. 

"Rose? You mean the Muggle bitch they brought down here?"

Harry flinched and fought the strong urge to beat the crap out of the man standing in front of him, but Hermione stepped forward.

"Yeahher. You know where she is? She left without informing us of where she was going."

The man was looking at them doubtful and with squinted eyes, as if he was trying to recognize them. 

"Yeah" he said slowly, "She's with Mercanian. Doesn't she go there about this time?"  
"Oh yeah! Merlin, it's been one of those days," Hermione made up quickly. Their ignorance was becoming more and more apparent by the second. 

"Well, we better be going," Ron said quickly, "Don't want to be late."

They all quickly left the man, who was still giving them a dangerous look, and headed out the nearest door into a dank, narrow hallway. 

"Damnit, we're being so stupid," Ron groaned.

"It's not our fault we don't know anything about this place," Wood pointed out, "We're doing the best we can."

They all shut up as two guards came out of a door in front of them. They were walking just ahead of the four and they all listened in to their conversation. 

"I wonder what Mercanian did to her today?" one of them asked. 

The others cackled. Harry had a sick feeling they were talking about Rose. 

"I have no ideawhat could be worse than Crucio Rutiatis?"

Harry's stomach gave a sudden lurch. He looked around at his friends who all had appalled looks on their faces. They obviously were thinking the same thing. 

Crucio Rutiatis was a form of the Cruciatis curse. This was probably the most painful of them all. It was meant to burn the receiver from the inside out. 

"Who knowsI can't wait to find out. It's time to retrieve her."

Harry's heart jumped at the welcoming news. They were going to Rose. 

He mouthed the words, "Follow them" to the others and they nodded their comprehension.

So the two ahead of them wouldn't get suspicious, the four lagged behind and only caught glimpses of where the two were going, then they would rush on just in time to catch another glimpse of them. 

Finally the two stopped in front of a door and unlocked it with a shining gold key. 

"This is it," muttered Wood, "Should we go attack?"

Harry shook his head. "Let's just follow them insee what they do. But arm yourselves."

They all nodded, each one looking pale and frightened. 

They all rounded the corner and headed towards the door. 

**************

Fred paced around the room anxiously, kicking up the dirt on the dusty ground. 

"Fred," hissed Ginny, who was sitting on the ground with her legs crossed, "Stop doing that, you know I'm alergic to dust!"

"Whatever," he replied, and began to walk towards her, but on his way he tripped on his untied shoelace and fell flat on the ground. Dust went up everywhere, including all in Ginny's face.

Everyone turned apprehensively towards her and she covered her hands over her face. 

"She's gunna blow," Fred commented, sliding back. 

Ginny made a whimpering sound and then sneezed. It wasn't really a loud sneeze, but it echoed around the room, making it seem ten times louder than it really was. 

Everyone held their breath, looking daggers at the two of them. 

"What's that sound?" Cate asked fearfully as the rest of the intruders stood quietly in the warm darkness.

"Footsteps," whispered Draco.

"They're coming," stated Sirius, "Hide where you can, surprise is everything."

They all dispersed into the shadows, each one trying to surpress the loud thumps of their hearts and the raggedness of their breathing. 

Suddenly the doors burst open, flooding the room with light. 

There were eight of them. Men or women, no one could tell. Large hoods covered their faces. 

"Are you sure you heard something?" a woman's voice said quietly.

"Positive. I knew those four looked suspicious," a man replied gruffly.

Draco and Sirius, who were standing next to each other, slid behind the group of wizards as they walked into the room. 

Draco came up behind one and shouted "Stuptefy!" and the wizard slumped to the ground. Sirius punched the another one in the face as he turned around to see who yelled the spell. The others ran out from the shadows where they were hiding and began to yell spells and throw punches as fast as they possibly could.

Fred and Arthur took on one who had charged them. Fred shouted _Expelliarmus_ right when Arthur had shouted _Stuptefy_. The result was quite interesting. The man slumped to the ground, looking unconscious and sprouting what looked like twigs all over his body.

In the mean time, Draco had lost his wand by _Expelliarmus_ and now had resorted to manual violence. He had kicked one person in the back, just as they were about to shoot Sirius with a curse. Draco, in return had gotten a nasty punch in they face, followed by another in his stomach. Draco fought the urge to throw up and kicked the person back in the stomach, shooting them back six feet on the ground. Draco quickly ran over and grabbed their wand out of their limp fingers and shouted _Stuptefy!_

Two men were cornering Sirius, their wands pointed towards him. 

They were both chuckling softly under their hoods, which made Sirius uneasy. 

One of the men raised his wand and started, "Avada-", but he was interrupted. Cate had shouted _Expelliarmus_ just in time and the man's wand fluttered out of his hand, into hers. The other man, taken by surprise, was then hit soundly in the face by Sirius and then left unconscious after Sirius stunned him.

Fifteen minutes later, the guards were down. 

They all looked worse for the wear. Arthur was sitting on the ground panting. He had just had the wind knocked out of him by a punch in the stomach. 

Draco, who was sporting a bloody lip and a black eye, was leaning over Ginny who had been stunned. He stroked her face and muttered _Revivo_. Ginny stirred and looked up into Draco's eyes. 

"Hello beautiful," Draco said. 

"Is everyone okay?" She asked, getting up slowly. 

"Yeah, don't worry." Ginny suddenly realized Draco's lip and eye and gasped.

"Oh, honeylet me fix that for you." She placed her wand on his lips and muttered a healing charm she had learned. Ginny was great at Charms and within five minutes Draco was good as new.

"Feeling better?" she asked sweetly.

"I don't think my healing treatment is done yetmy lips still hurt a little."

Ginny smirked. "Maybe this will help." She leaned in and kissed Draco softly on his pale lips. He encircled his arms around her, oblivious to the other people in the room. To his disappointment she tilted her head back. Draco sighed and kissed the side of her neck. 

"You do realize we have a woman to save," Ginny remarked sternly.

"Let Potter do the savingI have the only woman I care about right here."

Ginny looked into Draco's pale eyes. 

"I love you Draco Malfoy," she said softly, rising to her feet. She helped pull him up and he stood a few inches taller than she did. 

"As I do you, Ginny Weasley."

"Excuse me for butting into this touching momentbut we need your healing charm Gin," Fred said with a sly grin on his face. 

Ginny reluctantly looked away and busied herself with fixing Sirius bloody head. 

"How much time do they have left?" Cate asked Draco.

"An hour and a half," he replied grimly looking at his watch, "Wonder what Potter's doing now?"

*************

As Harry neared the door, he heard the whimper of a woman. He felt a strong surge of nausea but clutched his hands into fists and stormed into the room. 

To Harry's horror he saw what unmistakably had to be Mercanian holding Rose against the wall, his hands over her throat. She was shaking uncontrollably, eyes looking into his, fear and anger apparent in her face. 

The two guards looked around at them, but before they could do anything Mercanian had turned and spoke to them.

"Ah, you are lucky, Rosethe guards have come." He released her and she sighed heavily and slumped down on the floor, resting her head on her knees. 

Harry nearly died watching her suffer like this, but he stood still, waiting for Mercanian's orders. 

"Why are there so many of you?" he asked curiously.

Hermione stepped forward, "We thought you may need help, Master."

He gave her an approving look and walked away again towards Rose. Harry sucked in a sharp breath as he grabbed her fiercely by the arm and pulled her upward. She yelped in pain and struggled to get free of his painful grip. She bit his hand harshly, drawing blood. He yelled in pain and through her at them. She landed in Ron's outstretched arms with a whimper. 

"Take her away," Mercanian growled, sucking the cut Rose had made. 

Rose did not look at their faces, but closed her eyes wearily. Ron and Harry had taken her by either arm and were gently leading her out the door. 

"Where are you taking her?" one of the other guards asked as they exited the room.

"We'll take care of it," Wood answered curtly, "You can go on to your business." Rose jerked up slightly, recognizing the voice.

The other two looked suspicious but slightly relieved. "You sure? She's a fierce one, she is." 

Wood nodded and they all turned away abruptly and walked quickly forward. Rose turned to look at them and her face drained of all color.

"Oliver? Harry? Ron? Hermione?" She asked weakly, stopping suddenly and looking at them all with rapidly moving eyes. 

"Yes, Rose, we're here now," Oliver said, taking a step forward and stroking her bloody face. 

Tears began to flow down her face. They all started when they heard voices coming from the hall. 

"Talk later," Ron whispered in her ear as they again proceeded to drag her down the hall. 

Rose whimpered softly in comprehension. Harry discretely took her cold, clammy hand and held it tightly within his own. He couldn't bear to see her suffer so. She glanced up at him with a blank expression on her face. He could not read what she was thinking. He then remembered the last time he had left her- he had gone with Thaurthoniel. 

__

Damnit, he thought inwardly, _I've been such a bastard to her!_

She removed her glance and looked forward at the oncoming person; a single guard who looked vaguely familiar

"Merlin," Hermione breathed and stopped abruptly when the man came upon them. 

Harry realized what had happened and he felt the color drain from his face when he realized who it was. 


	10. An Unknown Power

Title: Love Will Prevail (10/?)

Author: Organyaelf

Email: saracourtney7@netscape.net

Category: Romance/ Drama

Keywords: Hermione, Ron, Harry, post-Hogwarts, Muggles

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: All the books

Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are reunited after the defeat of Voldemort. Things go well for a whilelove starts to bloom. But Harry's love interest gets kidnapped and the culprit is known to be a dark wizard. Will darkness overcome the wizard world once again? Or will love prevail?

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction. I hope you will like it. I have read others and I love the idea of writing stories that add on to the magic of the Harry Potter books. I hope you enjoy!

The five of them all stopped. Rose had a confused look on her face.

The man in turn, stopped when he saw the five of them, but Harry saw a smile play on his lips.

"Lupin?" Ron hissed.

"The name's Wolf," he stated nodding his head. He then sighed and added, "Ron Weasley, we meet again. But hardly in the preferred circumstances."

Lupin turned his knowing eyes to Harry.

"Knew you'd be here, Harry."  
Harry stared back, too shocked to say anything.

"I know you must be wondering why the bloody hell I'm here. Well, I'm not a dark wizard or anything, so don't worry. It's going to take a while to explainmuch longer than we have right now. I suggest you get Rose out of here as soon as possible. The torture she's been through is unimaginable."  
Harry's stomach lurched. He really didn't _want_ to imagine it. 

"You're coming with us," Harry commanded, finally retaining his voice.

Lupin gave him a sad look. "Harry, I wish I could, but-"

"You're coming with us. I don't care what horse shit you've got yourself intoI'm not letting you stay here with these awful people."  
Lupin stared at Harry with what looked like a look of appreciation. 

"Okay," he said shaking his head vigorously," I can help you get out of this place."  
All of them looked relieved at this news. 

So Lupin joined them. Harry was bewildered with all that was happening. 

For a while they didn't meet anyone until they reached the main hall.

"What is this?" one man asked meanly, coming up to the group. "Why are you bringing the Muggle out here?"

Lupin gave the man an evil grin. Harry really had never seen this side of Lupin, and was a little taken aback. 

"Come here, I'll tell you. Top Secret information from our Master," Lupin replied, pulling the man through the big doors. 

"What is it?" the man asked, his voice filled with sick curiosity.

"This," Lupin growled as he pulled out his wand and hissed Stuptefy! The man slumped to the ground noiseless.

"Nice," breathed Ron.

Rose shivered uneasily underneath their grips. 

"You alright?" Harry asked concerned.

"Yeah," Rose breathed weakly, " I'm just not used to all this magic stuff."

A small smile crept onto Harry's face. He was about to say something else but the rest of the group was pouring into the deserted hallway.

"You got her!" Cate exclaimed, running forward towards Rose. She grabbed her from Harry and Ron's grasp and gave her a comforting hug.

Rose couldn't help but leak hot tears on her dear sister-in-law's shoulder.

"Shhhhh," Cate comforted, "We're going to get you out of here."  
In the mean time Sirius had come up to them with an expression of disbelief on his face.

"Remus?" he asked breathlessly.

A smile came over Lupin's face and he returned with a hearty, "Sirius! It's been a long time, Padfoot." Sirius laughed, surprising the rest of the room, and the two embraced each other in a brotherly hug. 

"What the bloody hell are _you_ doing down here?" Sirius asked with apparent shock.

"Long story, another time. Let's get out of here."

"I'm with you on that," Ron said, shivering involuntarily,

"So how do we get out of this place?"

"Well, there's a charm you're supposed to say and a ladder drops down from the hole," Lupin filled in.

"Right. Do you know the charm?" Sirius asked.

"Uhhhha littleI've only heard it a couple of times,"

"Might as well try, Lupin," Wood shot a little irritably. He gave a worried glance towards Rose who was now sitting against the wall, shaking uncontrollably. She was sickvery sick. 

Harry went over and sat next to Rose. Even if she was still pissed at him about Thaurthoniel, that wouldn't stop him from loving her.

He wrapped an arm around her and whispered softly in her ear. 

"I love you Rosejust hold on."  
She shivered strongly and rested her sweaty head on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," she muttered tearfully against his shoulder, "I've caused you and everyone else so much trouble."  
Harry was shocked. "Rose! We weren't going to sit around while you suffered in the hands of Mercanian! We all love you Rose, don't ever doubt that."

Harry could feel cold wetness seeping through his shirt where Rose's face was buried. He placed a hand on her head and stroked it gently. 

In the meantime, Lupin was trying to figure out the charm.

__

Tunium Nubius Unum Salve

Nothing happened.

He tried the spell over and over, different variations and pronunciations, with no success. After ten minutes, he sighed.

Sirius came over and patted him on the back.

"It's okay, Remuswe'll figure out a way to get out of this place."

"OrI could just tell you," came a voice from the entrance.

Everyone snapped around to behold the smirking face of Mercanian.

"The charm is _Tullius Nunum Ullus Salve."_

A loud noise came from the top of the tunnel. A light shone through into the darkness, proving that indeed the tunnel was now open. A ladder fell down from the open hole. 

Everyone just stared at Mercanian in disbelief. 

"Go on," Mercanian said in mock cheerfulness, waving his hand, "Get out of here. You know I hate people who wear out their welcome." He said this menacingly, his eyes flashing dangerously. 

"What's the catch?"Ron said slowly and apprehensively.

Mercanian turned on Ron, who jumped back a little, and sneered, "Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter's trusty sidekick. Funny how you're the one to always overlook things. Well, how ironicyou caught me. There is, one catch, I am afraid." He said this with every indication of delight in his voice. 

"What" said Harry slowly, getting up from his position on the floor. He dreaded the answer. 

A wicked smile spread over Mercanian's face. "She," he said pointing to a sickly Rose, "stays here."

"No way," shot Harry immediately, "You're going to fight us if you want her that badly."

"Oh, Harry," Mercainian said evilly, "But I already _do_ have her."

"What the hell do you mean?" Harry asked, now trembling with fear and anger.

Mercanian pulled out a small hemp necklace from his robe pocket. On that necklace was what looked like a prism, but in the prism was contained a red liquid. A liquid that looked remarkably like-

"Is that her blood?" Wood asked bewildered, a repulsed look on his face. 

"Yes, Oliver, it is." Rose gave a slight whimper from the corner. Harry wanted more than anything to go back and comfort her, but he knew he should stand his ground against Mercanian. 

"Okayso you have a nasty little necklace," Ron said sarcastically, "What's the big deal?"

"This, Mr. Weasley, is a Magnetium enchantment. Like its name, it works as a magnet. Rose's blood is contained in this prismI hold the prismtherefore, I hold Rose. Plus," Mercanian said, his lips twisting into a smirk, "Whatever spell hurts the holder, hurts the prisoner."  
"You're a sick man," Wood sputtered. "Why? Why my sister? She's just a Muggleno threat to you!" His voice cracked slightly as he said this. Harry felt extremely guilty as deep down he guessed the answer. He watched with a sickening feeling as Mercanian hung the charm over his head so it shone menacingly on his chest. 

"Because if I have RoseI have him." Mercanian pointed a bony finger towards Harry. The two men stared at each other, each one building up immense and powerful hate towards the other. 

"Harry," he hissed, "I'll make you a deal. Rose will be returned to her _pathetic_ life, ifyou consent to become my prisoner."

"No, Harry," Hermione commanded, "Don't let him trick you."  
Harry looked from an anxious Hermione, back to the sneering Mercanian. 

"No deal," Harry replied angrily, hoping, praying that he could come up with a plan to get out of there, along with everyone else. 

Mercanian's smile disappeared sharply from his face. 

"Fine, you foolish manyou can just watch her die _now_."

To Harry's horror Mercanian strode over to where Rose was leaning against the wall. She started to protest, but he was too strong. He stuck his hand out and forged it around her neck. 

Harry pulled out his wand with one quick movement of his arm, but Mercanian put up a hand to stop him. 

"Remember, Harry, I have Rose's enchantment. Whatever damage you do to meyou do to her." He then gave Rose a repulsive look and pressed harder against her long neck, making her gag and flush a distressed reddish-purple. 

"Stop, Mercanian," a voice sounded from the shadows.

Mercanian released the pressure on Rose's neck, letting her collapse to the ground in a coughing fit. Wood, who was closest to her, rushed over and helped her recover. He looked scared and angry and Harry suddenly felt very relieved he wasn't the one on the other side of that hate. 

But knowing that Rose was in the care of another, Harry turned his attention towards the man who had spoken- and saved Rose. Harry gasped inwardly as he realized the man was Draco Malfoy.

"Draco," Mercanian said slowly turning around. Harry realized his face was expressionless, but his eyes held recognition and surprise. 

"You must stop this, Mercanian," Draco stated, a desperation in his voice.

"Why?" Mercanian spat," Why the hell should I stop? I am powerful, Draco. More powerful than you could ever dream of. What do you know, Draco? You, who _dare_ to call yourself a Malfoy."  
Draco's face shone with an anger that was beyond words, yet there was sadness in his eyespity?

"I know that there is a good person with in you, Mercanian. I used to be like you. I know the temptation. But it is not _true_ Mercanian. Good is the only way. You can get what you want _faster_ with fearbut it will not last."  
"I didn't know you could be so sentimental Draco," Mercanian sneered. "But you speak of gooddo you consider betraying Lucius, a man I considered a _father_, and causing his death, good? There is no good, Draco, only power and those who are able to achieve it."

Draco gave Mercanian a disgusted look.

"You use the words of your old masterhow touching. But that's where your wrong. Look at Dumbledore and Voldemort. Dumbledore _won_, Mercanian. Good _won_ over evil. You can't_ force_ people to trust and admire you. Power through fear is weak. Power through trust will last forever."

"Since when did you become so "good" Draco?" Mercanian spat, "I never thought you'd stoop so low. Your father taught you all he knew, hoping he would have a worthy heir. He believed in you Draco, as did I. You and I both know you are capable of becoming a powerful dark wizard." 

Draco flinched and shivered slightly. Harry barely noticed. He was still getting over the fact that he was watching his biggest enemy and Draco Malfoy debating over good and evil. So many questions were running through his mind at this moment, it was hard to concentrate on anything else. 

"You could join me Draco," Harry heard Mercanian whisper. Mercanian walked slowly towards Draco. "You and I could be the most powerful rulers of all time. After you left the Death Eaters, there has been a deep hole. But if you come, it will be filled."

Draco looked Mercanian in the face. The two men stared at each other for a long time. Harry wondered if Draco was actually thinking this over. 

"No," Draco hissed shakily.

The two men were now face to face. "Why?" Mercanian asked almost desperately, "Forget these people," he said waving his hand around impatiently, "They are nothing. Just as old times Draco Malfoytell me why."

Harry was confused as to what this meant, but to his surprise felt totally sure in Draco. 

"Because I hated it," Draco said vehemently. "I hated being alone. No one to loveno one to love me in return. You say I betrayed my father. He was no father. He was just a man, forcing his sick and evil powers on an innocent, brainwashed child. But, Mercanian, as I got farther into my life I began to see through the temptation. I found that there are better things like friendship, real friendship, trust, and love." His eyes lingered across the room to Ginny who was standing with wide eyes, her hand over her mouth. Harry knew she was feeling the same thing he was, and probably more: total confusion and disbeliefand yet deep respect.

Mercanian was still looking at Draco. His all-powerful mask had disappeared. He now just looked like a man; a man who was afraid of what he had become. He seemed to have forgotten anyone else was there. 

"Draco," he said shakily, "You were like a brother to me. When my parents died and your father took me inyou were all I hadbesides our Master." Mercanian paused slightly, breathing hard. Draco had a look of pity hidden in his blank expression. But then, Mercanain's eyes narrowed.

"ButI do not see the Draco I once knew. He had diedalong with the father _you_ killed. You said you didn't know of trustor friendship. WellI trusted you. You weren't a friend, but a brother. But now you have _broken_ that trust. You have denied that friendship! You are a walking contradiction and I will _not_ wield to you!" Mercanian's voice was getting louder until at the end he was yelling fiercely. Harry was now feeling apprehension creep back into his mind. Draco also looked fearful of Mercanian's passion.

"Mercanian," he soothed, "This is still the same boy you knewbut better. A friend would accept the change I have been throughtrust metake my advice and do not hurt these innocent people."

Mercanian was shaking now, tears welling up in his large eyes. Harry couldn't tell if this was from fear, sorrow, or anger. 

"Draco," he whispered shakily showing an anger in his voice, "I have worked for this my whole lifewaited, _dreamed_ of this moment, when I could kill the man who led to Voldemort's, the greatest wizard of all time, downfall. You are not the same. You and I have gone different ways,

and that must have consequences. You are _not_ trusted and you are _not_ my brother. You are nothing more than a foolish man in my way to power." He stood there, hot tears pouring down his flushed face. Everyone stood in awe. Draco looked down in resignation. 

"GUARDS!" Mercanian yelled at the top of his lungs. He turned to the rest of them and gave them an evil smile. 

"We need to get that enchantment from him," Sirius whispered gruffly behind Harry.

"I know," Harry hissed back, feeling a jump of fear as he heard the footsteps of what sounded like dozens of guards charging their way. "I'll take care of it. You must get out of here while you can. Save as many people while the ladder is here." 

Sirius gave Harry a worried look, "Harry, you can't take all these men on by your-" 

"Yes," Harry interrupted, "I can. All we need to do is get the enchantment. You need to get the others out. There is no use endangering more lives than we need to." 

Sirius had a stern look on his face, but his eyes shone with resignation. 

But before Sirius could say anything else, the doors burst open behind Mercanian. 

About thirty guards charged into the room. Spells were flung everywhere, ricocheying off walls and once in a while hitting someone, Harry dreaded to know who. 

He quickly dashed into a dark corner, shouting spells as fast as his mouth could say them. He feared for Rose's safety. Why did she have to be so vulnerable? 

Harry quickly looked over in her direction and was surprised to see her fighting in her own waywith hands and legs. She was randomly kicking and punching at whoever tried to attack herand this stratedgy was working surprisingly well. 

Harry quickly was rushed back to attention when he felt a spell rush past his ear. 

Harry yelled to Sirius, "Get them out of here!"

Sirius quickly looked up at Harry, nodded, and proceded to run over to Cate who was at the time free of guards and helped her onto the rope. 

Harry shot a nervous glance over at Mercanian who was too busy shouting orders to his guards to notice the escape. Even so, Harry thought he should distract him and quickly made his way over to the evil wizard. 

************

Oliver yelled in pain as a slicer charm hit him in the arm. He clamped his hand on his wound and felt the sticky blood oozing out. He felt himself pale from pain and fear. He quickly ducked another spell and muttered a few more spells at attacking guards. 

He then felt a strong hand on his shoulder and he swung around to hit the person, but found himself staring in shock at Sirius.

"Wood," Sirius panted, wiping sweat from his brow, "you need to get out of here."

Oliver gave him an exasperated look and yelled _Stuptefy!_ at a guard attacking Ginny across the room. 

"Oliver," Sirius persisted urgently, making Oliver pause. 

"Sirius, I can't leave. Harry needs me. Rose needs me."

Sirius just stared at Oliver for a while. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable, seeing a blur of shapes beating each other up at the corner of his eye. 

"Oliver, I know this is hard, but you really can't do much good. Harry has this taken care of. The best thing you can do is leave _now_. Rose can not leave until Harry has the charm. You are injured, Oliver. You can not fend for yourself. Come with me. It's okay."

Oliver felt himself screaming inside, _It isn't fair! _But he knew Sirius was probably right. His arm was almost blinding him with pain. He had confidence in Harry. Harry was used to fighting evil wizardsbut he was not. 

He was interrupted by a yelp from Sirius as a spell hit him in the chest. Blood was visibly seeping through his shirt. 

"Sirius!" Wood yelled and held the man up. 

"Wood," Sirius panted, looking sweaty and pale, "We have to go."  
Wood, who was now concerned with this present matter, nodded and helped Sirius towards the ladder. He felt Sirius groan and stiffen.

"Sirius, are you alright?" Wood asked feeling very helpless.

"It's not deep, I was just skinned by it. But unfortunately it hurts like hell anyway."

Wood sighed inwardly and helped Sirius towards the ladder. There did not seem to be any guards in the way. He was surprised at how quickly they had managed to take them out. 

"Sirius, on three run. One, Two, THREE!"

With that he let go of Sirius and ran as fast as he could. He prayed with all his heart he would make it to the ladder. He saw it get closer. Closer, closer. He could feel Sirius's heavy breath next to him. He also felt the zoom of a spell shoot right above his head. 

After what seemed like forever he reached the ladder, jumped as high as he could and clutched onto the scratchy rope. All his mind was set on was climbing. Climbing, climbing. The noise of the fighting seemed to die and he started to feel reassuring sunlight beat down on his back. After a tiring climb Oliver felt the hole end. His eyes barely open, he collapsed on the ground, exhausted by the pain in his arm from the climb. 

He heard faint buzzing noise in the back ground, but Oliver slowly felt his eyes droop close. His mind was set free as he then passed out. 

*************

Harry was hindered by a strong arm on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Ron breathed, his cut lip slurring his speech. 

"I have to get the charm," Harry hissed, ducking a red shot of light, which singed his hair. "The others are escaping. Goand take Hermione with you." His eyes searched out Hermione, who was near-by, but looked badly bruised having just been brutally punched by a guard who had lost his wand. 

Harry and Ron both flinched and rushed over to help her. 

Half of the guards were down by now, so Harry had a little time to help his friend.

"Hermione," Ron panted crouching down next to her, "Are you alright?" He was shaking her rather forcefully, which Harry didn't think helped her very much.

"Ron, Ron," she said soothingly, "I'm alrightjust a little punch in the face."  
"We have to get the charm," Harry said looking around at the fighting crowd. Now only Ginny and Draco were left fighting the five guards left. Mercanian seemed to have disappeared for a moment. 

Then he heard Hermione gasp. Harry spun around and was looking at Mercanian face to face, fearful green locked upon hateful blue. 

His stomach gave a sickening lurch when he saw Rose's limp body was clasped in his arms. 

"How sweet," Mercanian sneered, "A bonding session between the three who _lived_." He gave an evil cackle. "Well, I'm sorry to saybut I'm not sure you'll be the three who lived anymoremaybe the three who died foolishly, chasing after a Muggle." 

Harry shook with unleashed anger. His eyes spun around the room looking for something to help him. He found all the guards were down, and Ginny and Draco were standing, wands out, pointing them at Mercanian. 

Harry nodded at them and then again towards the ladder, hoping they would get the message to leave. He, Ron, and Hermione could take on Mercanian. He didn't want to put the others in danger. 

But they stood their ground. Draco had a determined smirk on his face and shook his head slowly in return. Ginny looked too stunned to notice anything. All her attention was focused on Mercanianand what he was about to do next. 

Harry sighed internally. He knew he would never win an argument against Dracoespecially when only facial expressions were involved. 

Mercanian seemed to have noticed the little interlude and a nasty grin was playing on his face.   
"Trying to help your friends escape, Potter?" he asked with sneering disdain. 

Harry just stared back, trying to keep his face as expressionless as possible. He hoped no one heard the loud thumping of his heart against his rib cage. 

"Speechless are we? I would be too if I knew the people I loved were going to be killed right in front of me."

Mercanian's face broke into an evil grin and Harry felt a look of panic flash across his face. Mercanian roughly clutched at Rose who was leaning heavily against him. Her pale blue eyes were barely open and her ghostly skin was shimmering with fever. 

Harry felt Hermione and Ron move closer to him. He felt Hermione's soft and comforting touch on the back of his sweaty shirt.

A shimmer of light then caught Harry's attention. His eyes swiftly moved to the Magnetium Charm which was reflecting the light from the taunting exit hole. _That's it_, Harry thought, _I must get the charm, without hurting Mercanian. Then Rose will be safe and we will have a chance of escape. But how?_

But Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a scream from Hermione. Mercanian had drawn his wand and aimed its spell at Ginny. Her eyes were wide but she was not able to move out of the way fast enough. The spell blasted her against the near by wall. A bunch of dust and bits of rock fell to the ground where she now lay in a groaning heap. Harry's stomach lurched. 

He saw a flash of anger take over Draco's face. Before Harry could stop him, Malfoy had raised his wand and shouted _Inflamio_! 

Mercanian looked stunned for a moment, obviously not expecting the attack. Draco's face paled as he realized what he had just done. Both Mercanian and Rose yelled out in pain. InflamioHarry knew the spell. It was like invisible fire burning the objects skin. 

Harry started for Rose but Draco was much faster. He had already yelled _Subsidus_! and the screams of pain had subsided. 

At that moment everything happened. Draco ran to Ginny who was stirring with pain by the wall. Hermione and Ron rushed to hold up Rose who looked on the brink of collapsing and Harry ran towards a panting Mercanian. He yelled. He was so angry. All that pain, anger, and fear that had built up during that day had finally released. He didn't need a wand. He remembered Mercanian's earlier words, _whatever spell hurts the holder, hurts the prisoner_. Yes, whatever _spell_but not physical pain. Harry then found himself just running blindly at the other man, who's eyes were wide in shock. 

Harry saw Mercanian go for his wand and faintly heard Hermione yell something inaudible. Harry took no heed. He swiftly knocked Mercanian's wand out of his hand so it went sliding across the stone floor. 

Draco, in the meantime, who had heard the sound of more guards put a powerful spell on the doors that would lock them. It was a rare magic spell. It would not be affected by _Alohomora_ or any other opening charm. Harry would have been surprised at this rare power, but he was too busy fighting with Mercanian. To Harry's dismay Mercanian fought as well as he took. Harry tasted bitter blood in his mouth and his jaw ached from continuous punches there. Harry was relieved when he saw Ron's flame colored hair coming towards him. Ron jumped on Mercanian's back and pulled him away from Harry. 

Mercanian fell back under Ron's weight and yelled in annoyance and anger. Harry, taking advantage of the situation grabbed the enchantment around Mercanian's neck and pulled with all his might. To his relief he felt the hemp break apart against his strength and the charm lay in his hand. 

His daze was broken quickly by Mercanian's angry yell. To Harry's horror he tore Ron's arms off of his neck with incredible strength and flung the poor man into the wall. Ron was knocked out in an instant, but Harry was too scared to move. Without any chance to move he saw Mercanian make for his wand and yelled _Repellio!_ Harry felt as if a huge, invisible hand had flicked him. He went flying into the opposite wall. Harry yelled out in pain and coughed up blood which dribbled down his chin. His vision began to fuzz up and without having any control his hand gave out. The prism which he had once held so tightly, now slipped off his palm and fell deathly slow through the air, until it broke into a million pieces on the floor. 

It all seemed to happen in slow motion, each sound magnified a thousand times. Each shard of glass that bounced off the stone screeched in his ears. Harry snapped his head up to look at Rose. She stood alone in the center of the room, a translucent pale. Harry felt himself sigh in relief for a moment. But then slowly her once bright and lively eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she collapsed in a heap to the ground. 

Harry felt himself yell in anguish and run forward. He fought back stinging tears in the back of his eyes. She couldn't be dead, she _couldn't_. 

"Harry, watch out!"

Hermione's scream shot Harry back to reality. A strong fist then collided with his head. Harry stumbled back stuttering in pain and confusion. Through blurred vision he saw the figure of Mercanian walking towards him. 

"Ironic, isn't it?," he sneered, "that you should be the one to kill her."

"Shut the hell up," Harry panted. He heard rustlings where he presumed the others were, but all he could really see was Mercanian advancing upon him, drawing his wand out of his robes. 

In the back of his head he heard a rythmic poundingor was that the guards trying to get in? Slowly his vision began to come back. He was seeing things more clearly now. Ron and Hermione were advancing wands raised. Draco and Ginny were taking care of Rose. Harry felt his stomach lurch. Harry then shot a look at Mercanian who had now stopped, his arms folded, wand in hand, looking almostlazy. 

"What," Harry whispered, "No fight?" 

Mercanian smiled. "I'm just letting you rest. You must be thinking my actions quite cocky. Well, I have no reason to be afraid of you or your pathetic little friends who are at this moment trying to gang up on me."

Harry watched as both Ron and Hermione looked at each other with wide eyes. But with out warning they both shouted, _Expelliarmus!_

Harry watched with amazement as two blue streaks shot from their wands. But instead of hitting Mercanian, they repelled off of him and instead directed themselves back at the two of them. 

Harry shouted in fear, but it was too late. Each spell had hit both of them and their wands went flying out of their hands and landed efficiently in Mercanian's outstretched palm.

They both looked too shocked for words. Mercanian laughed hollowly. 

"Why don't you two join your friend?" he asked mutinously. He then raised his wand, shouted _Accio!, _and pointed it at the two people. They were shot into the air and zoomed straight into Harry. All three of them landed in a painful heap on the hard, stone floor. 

Harry's ears were pounding. He heard Mercanian's hollow laugh. 

"Nice little trick," he chuckled.

"I bet it's really horrible dark magic," Hermione snarled, clutching her arm which seemed to be dangling loosely at her side. 

"So what if it is?" Mercanian sneered back. 

Hermione gave him a repulsed look that would have shrunk Harry in a second. 

Harry's attention was then taken by Draco and Ginny. Ginny was hunched over Rose, muttering inaudible words. Draco was staring back at Harry. 

"GET AWAY" Harry mouthed silently and was annoyed when Draco shook his head vigorously. Mercanian noticed. 

"So, Malfoy," he drawled, "You and Potter have become good mates? I'm sorry, but I find that really pathetic."

"Let them go Mercanian, or you will fight me," Draco retorted stepping forward. 

Mercanian laughed and waved his hand in a semi-circle. A translucent blue screen appeared between them. Draco grunted in annoyance and placed his hand on the wall. He sprung back in a yelp and clutched his hand. Ginny ran over to help him. Harry couldn't hear what was being said. Mercanian was laughing loudly and Harry knew the screen blocked out most sounds. 

"You're just bubbling with helpful dark magic, aren't you?" Ron said sarcastically, sitting with a hopeless look on his face. 

Mercanian turned to the three of them. Harry thought to himself that they must look like a pretty sad prospect. Hermione was kneeling clutching her useless arm, Ron was sprawled on the ground, not seeming to care what happened, and Harry was slowly standing up, his back stinging with pain. He knew he probably had a million bruises. Soon Ron and Hermione followed suit. 

The trio faced Mercanian.

"So, this is what Voldemort was conquered by," Mercanian stated rather astoundedly. "I don't mean to disrespect my powerful successor, but how is that possible? Is it really going to be this _easy_?"

Harry stirred uneasily. Mercanian's egotistic attitude was really getting on his nerves. 

Mercanian shrugged and stuck out his wand towards Hermione. A look of resign was on her face. 

"_Boundium!_" he shouted. Ropes shot out of the tip of his wand and wound themselves roughly around her. She winced in pain and stumbled back against the wall.   
Ron ran over to untie her, but found himself in the same situation. 

Harry watched in silent horror as his two best friends were bound with unbreakable ropes. This man was unstoppable. A hopelessness found it's way into Harry's mind. But was soon drowned in something else: Anger. Pure madness. 

The pounding in Harry's ears was so loud it was painful. He watched, his body shaking in unleashed anger, as Mercanian kicked Ron in the groins and he stumbled backwards and landed at Hermione's feet. She screamed for Harry to do something, but Harry was beyond doing anything rational. All he knew was this current anger. This obsessive hatred. He was beyond fear. He just stood there staring and the ground, focusing all his anger on the _ground_.

He heard Mercanian's footsteps coming towards him and he concentrated harder. He wasn't sure _why_ he was doing this, but it seemed natural. He hated Mercanian. He hurt his friends, insulted him, and probably killed the love of his life. 

With this last thought a jolt of fury shot through his body. Harry was completley shocked when the ground gave a horrendous lurch. He stumbled backwards and looked up quickly at Mercanian who had a shocked look on his face. 

"What the hell was that Potter?" he asked fearfully. 

Harry just looked back in wonder. His gaze shot over to Hermione and Ron who were looking at him with amazed looks on their faces. 

Harry's eyes turned back towards Mercanian. He was looking at Harry with an angry expressionbut his cold eyes held fear. 

Harry narrowed his eyes and concentrated really hard on his anger. He felt a strange power surging through his veins and he knew deep down inside that somehow _he_ had made the ground tremble. 

He watched with passive eyes as Mercanian charged at him. He clenched his fists in concentration and then suddenly he was rewarded when the ground heaved and Mercanian fell to the ground. Harry was able to stand up straight. His anger grew and grew and he heard rocks crumbling and the ground cracking. He watched as the ground began to crack in a circle around him and Mercanian. 

In the distance he heard a woman scream: Hermione. A man shouted something, but Harry couldn't make out the words. All his concentration and energy was focused on this one matter. 

He and Mercanian were now standing on a rock island, deep chasms surrounded them. Mercanian quickly took out his wand but Harry was too powerful. With one look it flew out of his hand and fell into the deep abyss on the side. Mercanian's faced turned to one of horror. 

Harry's concentration faltered. How the hell was he doing this? He began to become fearful of himself. Mercanian seemed to notice this falter and charged at Harry with a scream of hatred. Harry quickly jumped out of the way and watched as Mercanian stumbled to the ground. Harry watched with fear as Mercanian panted on the ground. 

Harry then looked around. The translucent cage that had surrounded them before had disappeared. Ron and Hermione lay bound on a tiny piece of rock against the wall that had now turned into a cliff. To the other side he saw Ginny and Draco standing with looks of awe on their faces. And then he saw Rose. She was lying by Draco in a graceful heap. She did not move at all. 

That same uncontrollable anger seared through Harry like electricity. He turned his angry gaze back to Mercanian who had now gotten to his feet and was running towards Harry. Everything happened so fast. Harry concentrated on one thing. Mercanian must die. Mercanian must die. 

Just as Mercanian came within a foot of Harry put up his hand. Mercanian froze with a yell. He was unable to move at all. Harry narrowed his eyes and pushed Mercanian with his eyes. In response Mercanian was slowly pushed back and back. A fearful look came over his face. 

"No, Potter, NO!!!!" He screamed in fear.

But Harry was beyond mercy. Mercanian had killed the woman he loved. She was _gone_. 

With one last shot of energy Mercanian went sliding off the island and went falling into the unending gap. Harry could hear the echo of his scream bouncing off the cave walls. 

Then reality hit. Harry stumbled onto the ground as the island gave a huge lurch. This was an earthquake and everyone was going to be buried if they did not get out of there soon. 

Harry ran over to the edge of the island and shouted to Ron and Hermione over the crumbling rocks. 

"You guy's have to jump, quick!" Harry screamed in complete terror. 

"We can't bloody well jump with these ropes around us, now can we?" Ron screamed back. Harry marveled for a second at how he could still be sarcastic in the most serious situations. 

"Blimey!" Harry yelled, "_Relisio!_"

The ropes that once bound Ron and Hermione shot off and the two were released. Ron held onto Hermione with all his might while they edged farther away from the impending edge. Suddenly Harry's island gave a huge lurch and fell back a few inches. 

"Ron, Hermione!! You have to jump NOW!!" he yelled frantically. 

"You jump first," Hermione panted. Ron panted heavily and kissed her shakily. 

"I love you," he stated and then turned quickly and jumped. As he landed on the island it gave another lurch and he and Harry tumbled backwards. Now the island was many feet away from the edgealmost impossible to jump.

Ron and Harry jumped to their feet and ran to the edge. 

"HERMIONE!!" Ron called frantically. Harry could only pant in fear and hopelessness. 

"JUMP NOW!!" Harry screamed, "There's still a chance!!!"

"Isn't there another way?" Ron asked Harry pleadingly. 

Harry looked back into his friends pleading blue eyes but all he could do was shake his head. 

"I love her, too, Ronbut you've got to let her take this chance!"

Ron nodded quickly, with doubt in his eyes.

"Can I jump now?" Hermione yelled, her voice cracking in fear.

"Yes!" Harry yelled back, he and Ron creeping towards the edge to help her up if she needed. 

Hermione took a deep breath and jumped. 

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Her face was a perfect portrait of determination and fear. Her small body flew threw the air and Harry and Ron both looked with terror on their faces. Was she going to make it?

Their question was answered in the few seconds of eternity. Hermione hit the side of the island, her hands barely grasping on to the edge. 

"HOLD ON!!" Ron screamed and dropped down on his stomach and grabbed her hands. Harry did the same and took one hand from Ron. It seemed so small. It was very sweaty from fear and was hard to hold onto. He slowly brought his hand down to her forearm, where he got a better grasp. Ron did the same. 

Hermione was crying. Hopeless tears poured down her face. 

"It hurts," she panted, "Just let golet me go"

"Stop it Hermione," Ron shot, "We're not letting you go."

"You gotta try harder than this!" Harry yelled, feeling anger at the thought of loosing her. 

Hermione's face crinkled in determination and pain. She nodded and scraped her feet against the stone side, trying to crawl up and give the two men some ease on their arms. For a few seconds they started to pull her up slowlygradually. 

But then, her shoe slipped and her she fell back again. The suddeness of her full wieght surprised Harry and Ron and her slippery arms fell out of their sweaty hands. 

Slowly Hermione fell into the darkness.

"NO!" Ron cried and started to crawl over the edge after her, but Harry held him back. And uncontrolable power was surging through his veins. He leaned over the edge and stared at the falling figure. His eyes just stared hard, completely still. But, if someone had seen them they would have seen the green of the iris swirling. It was like a powerful mist was controlling them. 

"Stop falling," Harry muttered, "Stop falling."

"She can't stop falling!!" Ron screamed through his sobs. He pounded on the ground in fits of sobs. 

Harry ignored him. "Stop falling, stop falling," he said, his voice getting louder. Hermione's body was only a white object now. "Stop falling, stop falling, stop falling, STOP FALLING!" Harry yelled with all his might. 

Suddenly, the white speck that was Hermione stopped. 

Ron's crying ceased. 

All of a sudden everything was silent. 

"Come up," Harry said sternly. 

For a minute he didn't think anything was happeningbut then he slowly began to see that the figure was getting biggercloser. 

Ron shouted in joy. Now the tears were of happiness. Once Hermione was upon the island with them, Ron smothered her with kisses upon her face. Both were crying histerically. Then Ron ran over to Harry and grabbed him into a forceful hug. Then they both ran over to Hermione and they all just hugged and cried and kissedjust happy to be alive. 

"Shit, Harry, you just did some wicked powerful magic," Ron said out of breath.

"Yes, wellI have an idea about what isbut quite frankly we better get the hell out of here!" Hermione said frantically. 

All the other events suddenly shot back into Harry's mind. He looked around. Draco and Ginny were holding onto the exit ladder for support from the hard shakes of the earth. Rose was draped over Draco's shoulder, her thin, limp body looking as if it weighed nothing. 

When the rock lurched backwards it became closer the other edge so it was easier to crossjust a little jump. 

When all three of them were across, they ran over to Draco and Ginny.

"Fucking Merlin, Harry" Draco breathed.

"Fuck yourself, Malfoy, lets get out of here!" Harry retorted back. 

Draco gave Harry a smirk and stepped back for Ginny to climb up. Hermione followed, then Ron. Harry looked at Rose draped over Draco's shoulder. Draco must have seen Harry's gaze for he stated.

"She's alive Potter, don't go all suicidal yet."

Harry started back, totally shocked.

"I'll explain later. We're in the middle of a bloody earthquake, I suggest we get out."

Just then a huge boulder fell and the two men had to grab onto the ladder for support. 

"You and Rose go first," Harry stated.

Draco gave Harry a sarcastic look but then headed up with Harry following, his head burning with confused, happy, angry, fearful thoughts. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity he reached the light. He shut his eyes tight, sheilding his eyes from the burning light. He heard muffled voices from the others and some crying. 

He felt someone pull him up and hug him, but he had no energy left. He just collapsed to the ground in a dead faint. 

*******************************

Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW! I'm sorry, I know I haven't been bugging anyone about reviewing this whole time, but because of that I have gotten a total of ZERO reviews!! I am very disappointed L I really love to hear what people think about my story and what I can change. I feel like I'm writing in the DARK here! So, please _PLEASE _review and you will make me a very happy person :D


	11. Recoveries of Many Kinds

Harry awoke with a searing pain in his head. He groaned slightly and tried to get up, but a weight was pushing on him so he could not do so. Harry was forced to open his eyes to the blurry scene of reality. 

He saw a blurry shape of a person beside him- a person with flaming red hair. 

"Ron," Harry croaked, his voice hoarse from all the yelling he did before. How long ago was his fight with Mercanian? Where was he now? 

Harry felt his glasses being put in his hand and he slowly placed them on the bridge of his nose. 

Suddenly everything was clear.

He seemed to be in his bedroom, which was surprisingly clean, and Ron was sitting beside him with a happy look on his face.

"You're up!" he said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah," Harry breathed, "Whatwhat happened?"

Ron took in a deep breath. "Well, where should I start?" he said to himself, "I guess when you fainted right outside Mercanian's hide-out. Well, Oliver and I had to carry you for a while till we were safely away from that earthquake. Everyone was so hysterical. But finally we were able to Apparate out. Blimey, Mercanian's place was totally destroyed. I mean, it totally caved in."

"Good," Harry breathed, thankful for the moment that the present danger was taken care of.

"So yeah, we all Apparated to St. Mungo's Hospital and we all got doctored upeven if we didn't need it."

"Was anyone seriously hurt?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Well, I wasn't too bad off, got some nasty bruises, but nothing too bad. Ginny had some broken bones, Oliver had an awful gashed arm, Sirius had a gash on his chest, Hermione had some really bad injuries and her arms were strainedbut I'd have to say you and Rose had it the worst."

"Rose," Harry croaked, a sudden sickness coming over him, "What happened?"

Ron's face softened and he patted Harry on the arm.

"She's one lucky woman, that's all I have to say."

"So she's alright?" Harry asked, his voice cracking with anticipation.

"Well, she was really sick, but Hermione and some other people tended to her twenty four/seven. The breaking of the charm didn't kill her, it just sort of left her in a blank state, in which she couldn't feel or think. But Hermione found a way to recover her and then that's when things got bad. She suffered from lack of food, dehydration, fever, Merlin, all sorts of thingsshe was in really bad shape. I'm not sure if she's recovered fully yet."

Harry didn't know what to say. He had a mixture of joy and worry in his heart. 

"Where is she?"

"She's back in Southampton at her house. We thought it would better for her there. Plus she had family and everything thereso we thought if she was in her normal environment it would be less suspicious."

"Right," Harry said, "How did you explain it all to her Muggle friends?"

Ron chuckled. "Yeah, that was pretty tough. We made something up about how you and her went on a spontaneous trip to Africa and caught a really bad sickness there."

Harry smiled. "You never were good at lying."

Ron's smiled faded. "Yeah, I know. But the bad thing is, is that she _did_ loose her job. She had been missing for a few weeks. Oliver did the job of covering for her with friends, but we all forgot about her job totally."

"I'll take care of her," Harry said, not worrying about that fact so much as long as she was ok. 

Ron smiled, "I'm sure you will, Harry, but you've got to worry about yourself some too. And speaking of taking care of yourself, I suggest you get some rest. Doctor's orders. Hermione will be hear latershe's with Rose right now."

Harry smiled wearily and relaxed his head against the pillows. All this information was weighing heavily upon him and it didn't take much persuading from Ron to get to sleep. As soon as Harry shut his eyes he was out like a light. 

****************

Rose shifted from sleep, hearing soft voices. 

"So do you think they're going to get married?" one voice asked: a woman.

"I'm pretty sure. They just seem so perfect for one another. It's funny how things turn out. Ginny was such an awkward child during Hogwarts, sort of unconfident. And Draco, well Draco was always full of himself. But as years went on, Ginny became a beautiful, confident woman, who learned to hold her ground. She had to, living with all those brothers. And Dracowell, he became more humble and well, just different. We were all surprised when he turned against the Dark side, but I think we all knew deep down he had it in him." Rose knew that voice — it was Hermione.

"Well, I must say, he is devilishly good looking." 

"Cate, I'd hate to see what Oliver would do if he heard you saying that."

Rose heard Cate and Hermione giggle softly and she chose to open her eyes. She saw the two women sitting on either side of her bed_her _bed. Rose recognized her room. The pale green walls with the sunlight from the windows filled the room with a bright aura. Her many pictures of people she knew and places she'd been plastered all over the wall. Her piles of books on her desk and over the floor, papers strewn everywhere, a pile of clothes in the cornerjust as she had left it — perfect. 

"Rose! You're up!" Cate exclaimed.

Rose sat up slowly in the bed with the help of the other women and she yawed sleepily. Her head felt rather dizzy and she noticed she had almost no strength in her limbs, but she felt this overwhelming happiness to be home and alive. 

"How do you feel?" Hermione asked sternly.

"Well, I feel dizzy and weak, but incredibly shocked and incredibly happy I'm here."

Cate and Hermione both smiled and Rose found herself being smothered in a hug. She hugged them back as best as she could and a small tear trickled down her face. When they let go Rose sniffed a little and then looked back up at the two inquiring faces. 

"So are we," Cate said, grabbing her clammy hand and holding it gently.

"What exactly was wrong with me?" 

"Well, a bunch of things actually," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "You were suffering from a terrible influenza probably caused by malnutrition. Plus, you were in horrible conditions from those spells put on you."

Rose shivered slightly just thinking about them. Those spells had scarred her for life, that overpowering pain imbedded in the back of her mind. 

"I'm so sorry," Hermione whispered patting Rose's hand. 

Rose smiled weakly and squeezed Hermione's hand in return. 

"Enough about me," she said softly, "What about you? The others? How is everyone else?"

Hermione sighed and looked across at Cate. 

"Well," Hermione said slowly, "Everyone came out alive."

"We all had our injuries," Cate helped. "Hermione had some bad cutsummm, Oli got his arm all sliced up, Sirius had a bad chest injuryand Harry, wellHarry had it pretty bad."

Deathly silence. 

Rose felt herself pale. Harry. 

"What happened to Harry?"

Hermione and Cate exchanged doubtful glances. Hermione then sighed and began to speak.

"It really is a long story."

"I've got time," Rose replied, finding herself itching with curious fear of what happened. 

"Alright," Hermione conceded. She then proceeded into telling Rose the story from after she passed out from the broken charm- Harry's fight, the earthquake, Hermione's jump, the strange powers Harry seemed to posses, the escape. 

A little while later, Hermione stopped talking, a little breathless.

Rose just closed her eyes and thought about what she had just heard. 

"So HarryHarry's not a normal wizard?" she asked, not quite sure how to phrase her question. 

"Well," Hermione replied, "We've always known he's not a _normal_ wizardbut these strong powers are something quite new. They must have something to do with his is strange pastwith Voldemortsomething. But no, it is not _normal_ for a wizard to be able to magic, extremely powerful magic at that, without a wand."

"I see," Rose sighed. 

"Well, Rose, we better goyou really need to rest," Cate soothed. 

"Wait," Rose said, "What do I do now? I mean, I probably lost my job right? What did you tell everybody? How did I get cured?"

"Woah there, hon," Cate chuckled, "One question at a time."

"Sorry," Rose apologized, "It's just, this is so strange to meI'm still so confused."

"That's normal," Hermione replied, "But let's seeI'm really sorry, but yes, you were fired. We made the mistake of forgetting about your current job and when we went to see them a week ago they were very upset and had hired another pianist."

"Oh no," Rose said, closing her eyes in distress. "How am I going to support myself?"

Hermione smiled comfortingly, "Don't worry, Rose. We'll take care of you until you can find something."

"We notified your family about what happened," Cate said, "They took care of letting your friends know what happenedI think it was something about you and Harry getting sick on a trip to Africareally sketchy, but oh well."

Rose chuckled thinking of how she was going to explain this to her friends later. 

"And last but not least," Hermione added, "I did most of the medical work, with an assistant of mine from St. Mungo's. We were unable to perform magic on you, but I along with my assistant knew some Muggle area's of medicine."

Rose sighed. "Thanks so much, you two."

Cate bent down and kissed Rose lightly on the forehead. 

"You get some rest now, okay?"

Rose nodded slowly, letting her exhaustion come over her.

Hermione patted Rose on the arm as she got up from her chair. 

Rose stopped her for a moment. "Tell Harry I love him," she whispered, barely audible.

Hermione smiled, "I will. Take care, Rose, I'll be back to check up on you tomorrow."

"Good-bye," Rose breathed, feeling so much better once she had sent her message. 

***************

Harry was restless. He had been in bed all day and for all he knew, he felt fine. Ron had insisted he stay in bed. The two fought about it for a while until Hermione came. Only then was Harry consoled by having her tell him how was Rose and what she said. 

Harry felt something in his chest soften upon hearing about her. Intense relief flooded his body and for a time he was completely relaxed. 

The three spent the whole afternoon together, just talking. Hermione was completely obsessed with this power of Harry's.

"Harry, I meanthis is importantyou can do magic without a wandyou can control natural disastersI'm not sure whether to be worried or impressed."

"'Mione, it's okay. The guy's recovering from a near death experiencecan't we talk about something less" 

Hermione gave Ron an annoyed look, "Less what? Important?"

Ron sighed, "Finehave it your way."

Hermione nodded her head in victory. "WellHarry what do you think?"

Harry jerked his head, rapidly pulling himself out of his daydream.

"What was that?"

Hermione sighed defeatedly and Ron sported a smug grin.

"You see what I mean, Mione?" Ron boasted, "Harry's way to exhausted to think about anything of importance."

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed, "I was thinking of something of importance, thank you very much."

"And what would that be?" Hermione asked grouchily, "Something more important than your own well being?"

"I was actually thinking about when I fed Dudley dog food for dinner and he got mad at me for not telling him the recipe so he could make more."

"Cor, Harry!" Ron exclaimed, "That's really disgustingbut bloody brilliant."

"Oh, please," Hermione scoffed, trying to hide her smile. She then sighed and plopped her hands in her lap. "Oh, this is useless. What do you two want to do? It's eight o'clock."

Ron chuckled, leaned over and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. "That's the spirit, lovelets do something fun for a change! Any ideas, Harry?"

Harry sat up in bed, stretching his arms and legs. "Merlin, you guysI need to get out of this bed. I'm going to suffer from atrophy if I don't walk around a bit."

"I suppose you're right," Hermione replied, helping him up from the bed. Harry stood up and walked around the room a bit, feeling totally refreshed and not tired a bit.

"Want to watch a film?" Ron asked hopefully, "I'm just itching to see Monty Python."

Hermione looked at Harry for an answer. 

"Yeah, sure, whatever," he answered indifferently. Truth be told, he really didn't want to watch a movie. He really didn't want to be in his apartment. He wanted to be with her. She was all he thought about. 

So with that the three friends settled themselves on the roomy sofa. Ron went to put in the video and then wedged himself in between Harry and Hermione. Harry couldn't help smiling to himself. This is what he always wanted — for them to always be together. And now, here he was, yes, still fighting evil, but still closer than ever to the best friends he would ever have. 

All he needed now was her. 

Rose. 

******************

After Hermione and Cate had left Rose slept the rest of the afternoon, so when she woke up at dusk she felt refreshed and restless. 

Quite against the doctor's orders she got up out of bed and walked around the house she had missed for so long. It was a small cottage, situated pretty much in the middle of nowhere. But she liked the seclusion. It gave the small rustic house a mysterious romantic feeling. 

She made her way out of her cluttered bedroom into the living room. She smiled as she took in the salmon sky she saw setting through the windows. She walked over to her trusty piano and ran her fingers over the keys, her eyes still fixated on the wondrous sky. 

She then strode over to the front door, grabbed a shawl off one of the coat pegs and wrapped it around her shoulders. She then opened the door and stepped outside into the fresh air. 

She took in repeated deep breaths as if she couldn't get enough of the beautiful tasting air. After being held in Mercanian's dungeons, breathing the fresh air of late summer was like a complete revival. 

Despite her weakness, Rose laughed out loud and started to jog into the fields that lay around her. She passed her tiny garden, which was now giving way to weeds, and ran until she was completely out of breath. 

She then collapsed onto the ground and lay on her back, gazing into the brightly colored sky. 

Rose felt so small against it, lying in those vast fields under the never-ending sky. She wished she could stay in that moment forever — free from worry, danger, and strife. 

There was only one thing she needed to make her happiness complete.

Harry. 

*****************

Finally the movie ended, leaving the now blue screen of the TV eerily illuminating the room. 

Harry looked to his left to see Ron sleeping, Hermione's head in his lap, she asleep as well. Harry smiled sadly as he watched his two friends sleep totally in peace and totally in love. 

Then a sudden idea popped into his head. He would go see Rose. Sure, it was late at night, he was weak, she was probably recovering as well, and Hermione would have a fitbut he would never rest anyway unless he saw her. 

Harry nodded his head as in agreement to his thoughts and quietly got up from the couch. Ron made a little movement and mumbled in his sleep, which made Harry chuckled. He grabbed a near-by blanket and laid it over the two sleeping lovers. 

With that Harry walked over to the kitchen and made himself a glass of water while he rapidly went through thoughts in his brain. 

She lives in Southampton. I've never been to Southamptonbut if I think about it hard enough I could probably Apparate there. 

Harry drained his glass of water and sighed loudly. He was now wide-awake. He was also feeling rather insane, but he was beyond the point of caring. All his emotions the day built up were about to explode. He needed to get out. He needed to see her. 

So he closed his eyes tight and kept mentally saying the word Southampton, vaguely picturing what he thought it might look like. And with the flick of a wand, he disappeared. 

***************

Before he knew it, Harry felt cool air wisping through his clothes. He cursed to himself when he realized he had been too hasty to bring a coat. He then cursed again when he heard the roll of thunder cross the sky. 

Then he took in his surroundings. He was outside of a Shell station. A sinking feeling overcame him, but when he felt a slight drizzle come down he decided he might as well ask for directionsor something. 

Harry entered the station with the tinkling of the doorbell. Some Muggle music was playing softly in the background and Harry looked to the person running the counter. She was a tall, lanky woman with stringy blonde hair. She was chewing her gum in huge, sloshing bites and was drumming her long fake nails on the counter impatiently. 

Harry made his way towards her feeling slightly awkward about his current situation. 

"Can I help you sir?" she asked loudly, not really sounding like she wanted to help at all. 

"Uhhumm," Harry stumbled for words while the woman looked at him doubtfully, "Well, could you please tell me where I am exactly?"

The woman chuckled softly at his question but nonetheless answered with sincerity. 

"You're just a few miles out of Southampton, if that'll help you."

Harry nearly jumped for joy. 

But then a sudden thought hit himthere were a lot of houses in Southampton. Well, maybe she had a phone book

"Do you have a phone book, by any chance?"

"Not in herebut there's a phone booth outside, you'll find one there."

"Okay, thanks a lot."

The woman just nodded and turned away to read a magazine. 

Harry practically ran out of the shop and quickly found the phone booth. It was now raining pretty heavily so he was glad to find shelter in the booth. 

He opened the book and shakily turned to the "W" section. Woen, Woltini, Womser, Wonton, WOOD!! There were about thirty of them of course. Harry was shaking with excitement, cold, and nerves but finally he saw the small black print: Wood, Rose

Harry found her address, along with her phone number. He then looked up suddenly at the black phone hanging right in front of him. Shouldn't he ring her first? He reasoned to himself. He decided it would be a good idea so he picked it up and gripped it tightly. He then punched in the numbers slowly, making sure he didn't make a mistake. 

He heard the first ring. 

__

Oh MerlinI can't believe I'm doing this

Second ring.

__

What if she's not there? What if she's sleeping? What if she's still sick?

Third ring.

__

She's not thereI'm such a fool. 

Harry sighed and was about to take the phone away when he heard that beautiful voice. 

"Hello?"'

Harry couldn't speak, he was so stunned. Here she was, she was on the other line. OH MERLIN!

"Hello? Is someone there?"

Quickly, Harry brought himself together.

"Hello," was all he could muster.

Silence.

"Harry." It was barely audible over the phone — a whisper. 

"Yes," he replied just as quiet, his heart pounding. 

"What"

"I'm in Southampton," Harry filled in, feeling stupider every moment. She was obviously very surprised by this call.

"Oh."

Silence. 

__

Bloody hell, Harry, what do you say now? 

"You want to come over?" Harry heard Rose ask.

"Ummm," Harry mumbled.

"I really need to see you, Harry."

Harry's heart leapt.

"Well, yes, I'd love to come over," he replied happilyhe could somehow sense her smile on the other line. 

"Ok, unless you have something else to do here at midnight in the pouring rain?" she asked with a laugh, "Where are you anyway?"

The awkwardness leaving him he replied normally, "Well, I'm at a petrol station," Harry looked out at the neon sign, " a Shell station."

"Oh, ok, well lucky thing, cause my house is just down the road, away from town which I think is to the right. Just go down the road a while and you'll see a little white cottage to your left with a little front porch and a rose vine crawling up the front."

"Oh, alright."

"You _do_ have a mode of transportation, right? Or I could pick you up."

"Oh no, I'm fine," Harry quickly replied. He didn't want to cost her any trouble. Plus he thought a nice walk would burn off some of his excitement. 

"Ok" she trailed off doubtfully.

"Well, I better head off," Harry said cheerfully, "Can't wait to see you."

"Can't wait to see you too."

"Bye."

"Good-bye, Harry."

And with that, he hung up the phone and rushed outside barely feeling the cold rain pounding down upon him. 

***************

Rose hung up the phone and then collapsed on the couch. All of a sudden she felt totally weak. 

She couldn't sleep so she resulted to the one thing that could relax her mind- her piano. 

And then the phone rang. 

And all that relaxation disappeared. 

So there she sat, gazing at nothing in particular just _thinking_ about him. He would be there any moment. What would she do? 

She then jumped up and ran to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and almost screamed. She had been in bed practically all day and after that lying in the grass. Her hair was one mass of tangled strands, her breath smelled something awful, and her face was all blotchy. She sighed and pulled a comb quickly through her massive mane. She then decided to clip it up. She let the persistent wisps of hair stick out as usual, which helped soften her face. She then quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face. 

Once satisfied with her appearance she made her way back to the couch. She sunk down into its soft cushions and felt herself shiver in anticipation. She looked at the clock beside her. Ten minutes had passed since the phone conversation. Where was he?

***************

Harry quickly strode down the rode. He was now officially drenched and freezing cold but he was blinded by his need for her. Just to see her would be enough. 

Someone in a car passed by slowly, probably wondering what in the bloody hell this man was doing. He thought he probably did look really absurd. His messy hair dripping wet letting droplets of water stream down his face. His glasses were all fogged up which made things even worse. His clothes were soaked and stuck to his body uncomfortably. 

But his heart leapt when he saw her house, just as she had said. Small, white with blue shutters, tiny porch, and roses. He started running. He saw a small light through the window and a shot of nervousness crept through his body. Soon he neared the door, the one thing separating him from her. He took a deep breath and knocked. 

***************

Rose jumped when she heard a knock on the door. 

__

Oh my godoh my god she kept repeating in her mind. 

She made her way to the door and just stood in front of it, her mind racing. What would she see when she opened it? She finally swallowed her fear and slowly opened the door, letting the cold night air and rain brush her face. 

Everything stopped.

It was just her and Harry, no rain, no people, no worldjust them.

She first noticed that he was soaking wet. 

"Where have you been?" she asked softly, still standing in the doorway. 

Harry, dripping from head to toe, answered shakily, "II walked here."

Rose then realized she was making Harry stand in the rain and she quickly stepped aside. Harry made his way in and Rose closed the door behind him, leaning against the sturdy wood for support. 

"You're all wet," she said stupidly. _What are you saying you idiot? Of course he's wet!_

Harry smiled and stepped towards her so she could feel the dampness of his body, hear the unevenness of hisbreath. 

"Yeahthat's what usually happens when you walk a mile in the rain."

Rose chuckled and closed her eyes. She jumped a little when she felt cold fingers brushing her face. She opened her eyes slowly to see Harry's eyes, slightly hidden behind the fog of his glasses. 

Rose smiled slightly and removed his glasses, putting them on a small table by the door. 

"I couldn't see your eyes," she said softly staring into their green depths. 

"I missed you, Rose," Harry started anxiously, "I had to see you."

"I missed you too, Harry. I thought about you all day. I owe you my lifeeverything. I don't know how to repay you for saving me"

Harry placed his finger on her lips. She shivered at the feel of it. 

"Don't thank me, Rose. I would have died with out you. I love you."

She shattered. 

She was able to whisper an "I love you, too" before she smothered him in a passionate kiss. She felt Harry start at first but then return the kiss with force, pressing her up against the door. His arms wrapped around her waist and she felt her hands tug at his shirt and begin to unbutton the buttons. The drenched shirt soon slopped to the floor, it having no purpose anymore. His bare skin was moist and cold and her first instinct was to make him warm and dry again. 

She gasped slightly as he moved his kisses from her mouth, which felt like it was swelling, to her ears and neck. She shivered again when his fingers found their way under her shirt. His cold fingertips felt so refreshing on her burning skin. 

__

Where is this going? She asked herself as he began lifting her shirt up. 

"Harry," she whispered, pulling him away from the door. 

"Rose, where are you taking me?" Harry asked huskily breaking from his kisses as she lead him down the hall. 

"Just somewhere more comfortable," she replied. Harry saw that she had taken him to her bedroom and Harry chuckled slightly and then wrapped his arms around Rose giving her another forceful kiss. 

She caressed him with her soft hands giving him chills up and down his body. 

He slowly pulled her shirt over her head and moved his kisses lower. He smiled with pleasure as he heard her pleading sounds. 

Harry then picked her up and carried her to the bed where he gently laid her down and resumed his kisses. 

One thing led another, articles of clothing being strewn across the room, until with much passion and love the two became one. 

***************

"That was amazing, Harry," Rose panted, once they were separated. 

"No, _you_, were amazing, Rose," Harry replied, his hand trailing over her naked body. 

Rose gave him one more lingering kiss and then nuzzled herself beside him. His hand grazed up and down her back while he listened to her soft breathing. 

"Are you asleep?" Harry asked. 

"No, just thinking," Rose answered quietly. 

"About what, love?"

"How much I love you. You are everything to me, Harry. You don't know how much I have longed for this moment when I _know_ deep down inside that I love someone, truly and forever."

"I think I do knowI've felt the same way."

Rose turned around so their faces were only centimeters apart. 

"Who else was there?" she asked curiously, stroking his face.

Harry closed his eyes in concentration, trying to remember his past girlfriends. 

"Well, my first girlfriend was Ginny Weasley, right after I graduated from Hogwarts."

Rose smiled. "I heard she had quite the crush on you."

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, so did I. She was, well, is a very sweet girlbut I don't knowsomething about dating my best friends sister just didn't work outplus, she just wasn'tI dunno"

"I know," Rose said. "I've had that before where it's like you know this person has no real fault, that they are a really great personbut you just don't feel that way about themthe connection isn't there."

Harry nodded his head and kissed her on the nose. 

"What about you?" Harry questioned, not feeling like continuing his list. 

"Oh, I don't know," Rose sighed, "I dated this one boy in highschool named Sam, I really liked himbut it ended up more as a friendship than a romance. Then I was just in and out of relationshipsnot many, though. And then there was Greg. He went to college with me, and was a bit older than I was. I was flattered by himbut I think that was all."

"I see," Harry soothed, pulling her close to him so her head rested on his chest. 

"And then I met this man at my brother's weddingand everything changed," Rose continued, "I was taken away by his charm, and intelligence, and courage —"

"And good looks," Harry added with a laugh.

"Oh, yes, of course, the good looks," she chuckled, "And soon enough I found myself hopelessly in love."

"That is so weird," Harry said, " that sounds a lot like my story!"

Rose chuckled causing Harry to shiver as he felt her warm breath on his bare skin. "A lot like it, huh?"

"Yeahexcept this wasn't a womanshe was an angel."

Rose looked up at Harry. Harry looked back into her liquid blue-gray eyes. They just stayed like that for a while, lost in each others faces, content to just look at one another. 

Then Harry bent down and kissed Rose gently on her flower petal lips.

"Goodnight, Rose," He whispered in her ear, gently brushing his lips against it.

"Goodnight, Harry," she replied, laying her head down on the pillow, her golden hair surrounding her head like a halo.

"I love you."

"I love you."

***************


	12. A Sorrowful Revelation

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed when she opened the door, "How are you?" she asked him lovingly smothering in a hug. 

But before he could even answer, Molly's eyes had moved on to the person next to him.

"So this must be the famous Rose Wood?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

Rose blushed and held out her hand. Mrs. Weasley scoffed and brushed Rose's hand aside embracing her as well in suffocating hug.

"I'm so glad to actually meet you," Molly said. 

"Oh, I know, me too! I've heard so much about you from everyone. I can't wait to taste your much raved about meals."

"Oh, dear, you do know how to flatter! I like you already! Come on in you two. It's getting rather chilly this September."

With that Harry and Rose exchanged a smile and stepped into the bustling Weasley household. After everyone had recovered the Weasley's decided to have a family get together, and of course Harry and Hermione were considered family. 

Rose was completely overwhelmed. They must have been late because it looked like everyone was there. Harry walked her around the room introducing her to everyone. 

First there was Charlie Weasley and his girlfriend Lish. Charlie was extremely muscular and sunburnt, even in the fall months. She was told that he worked with dragons down in Romania. _Oh my god, dragons are real?! _Rose exclaimed inside, but she pretended like it was the most normal thing in the world. 

Then came Percy who she found sort of cold and snobbish. He was looking smart in horn-rimmed glasses, classy wizard robes, and a sophisticated smirk. She and Harry listened for a while as he boasted about his current position in the Ministry. 

Finally, she was taken away and introduced to the much-loved Bill. He was dressed rather casually in jeans, a T-shirt, and a leather jacket, with a few piercings in his ear and long hair tied back in a ponytail. She was charmed by his intelligence and suavity and was completely jealous of his fiancée, Fleur Delacour who looked completely heavenly. 

Harry explained later that she was part veela and veelas were known for their beauty and seductiveness. 

By this time she was a little overwhelmed, but Harry assured her there was more. She then was brought over to Ginny, who by her side was the best looking man she ever sawwell, not counting Harry. 

"Rose, this is GinnyDraco Malfoy," Harry said Draco's name with forced cordiality and Rose wondered what had happened between the two. 

"Hi, Rose, it's great to meet you at last. I meanwe _did_ rescue you, but I don't think that counts as a proper introduction."

Rose laughed warmly, "Oh, wellthank you for everythingI mean, I can't believe anyone would do that for me, especially since you didn't even know me."

Ginny returned the warm smile and placed a hand on Rose's arm. "Harry would have died if he didn't have you. And we'd do anything for Harry. Plus, no one deserves to be trapped and tortured. And thirdly, we also defeated the rising Dark Lord."

"Well, I guess if you put it that way" Rose replied feeling less guilty. She then turned her gaze to Draco who was watching them with cool grey eyes. Rose then suddenly remember tales she had heard about himMalfoy, the boy who always cheated during Quidditch. _Oh well, _she thought_, maybe he's changed_. 

As if he was reading his mind he then stated with a smirk, "I'm sure you've heard wonderful things about me from Oliver."

Rose blushed and looked at the ground, "Wellhe was very upset about that whole Quidditch thing."

Draco chuckled, "Yes, well, that was when I was young and ruthless."

"Not to mention pig-headed and snobby," Harry added with a grin.

Draco shot him an evil look while Ginny slapped Draco playfully on the arm. 

Rose laughed and stated, "Well, I'm sure Oli would be very happy to meet the new Draco Malfoy."

"Who wouldn't?" Ginny said with a smile and looked up into Draco's face. Draco smiled back and gave Ginny a lingering kiss.

Harry groaned in protest, "Uhh please! Not while I'm watching."

Draco turned to them with a smirk on his face. "Whatever, Potterscurry on and find something better to do." He then turned to Rose, "It was nice meeting you, Rose. Tell Oliver I said Hi', I'm sure it would make his day."

Rose chuckled and let herself get pulled away by Harry. 

"Rose, baby! Coryou're looking a lot better then when we last saw you!"

That would be Fred. Rose smiled and took that as a compliment.

"Thanks, FredI can always count on you to make me feel great."

"But really, Rose," George added giving her a warm hug, "You really do look beautiful."

Rose blushed and playfully socked him in the arm, "You two" she sighed.

She looked up at Harry for a moment and saw that he was staring at her. 

"Oh, no, Harry, not you too!" 

"I'm afraid I've caught the Rose-looks-beautiful disease as well," he chuckled. 

"Well, all of you are looking very handsome yourselves. And speaking of handsomedon't you have a fiancée to introduce me to, Fred?"

A look of solemnity came over his face, "It really sucks, but Angie had some family problemsher mom's really sick these days and couldn't make it. Things are really strained with her mother's illness and everything. I feel so bad for her. I don't know what I'd do without mumbut don't let her know I said that or she'll burst out in tears or something."

Rose smiled and gave Fred a hug.

"I'm sorry, hon, I hope everything works out."  
"Thanks. I'm just glad you and Harry are together and happy."  
"I knowI'm so surprised I actually got him!"

Rose chuckled and wound her arms around him.

"Seriously," George said, "It was quite obvious you two were nutters about each other. Suppose you two were just too dense to realize it."

But George's comment went quite unnoticed as Harry and Rose were gazing into each other's eyes and then began to kiss rather passionately. 

Fred and George gave each other amazed looks.

"We'll just leave you two alone" Fred muttered and they both sauntered off. 

Just when they parted Harry felt a hard clap on the back.

"Woah there, Harry, mum and dad are heredon't get too carried away," Ron said with a laugh and a glint in his eye.

Then Hermione came over and gave both of them a hug.

"So you've been introduced to the whole Weasley family?" she asked.

"Oh yes," Rose sighed, "I thought it would never end."

"Well, as they say," Ron philosophized, "The more the merrier."

"Indeed, I agree," Rose smiled.

"DINNER'S READY!" they heard Molly shout from the kitchen. So everyone slowly made their way to the table. Rose was squashed in between Harry and Fred and was completely overwhelmed by how much _food_ there was. 

Dinner went by with much laughter, eating, and general gaiety. Stories were told and jokes were cracked. Rose never felt to happy in her life, with the feeling of Harry's hand in hers under the table and the laughter of all these wonderful people. They were wizards, yesbut they were just like her deep down. 

Rose looked at Harry he was laughing at Ginny's story about her and Draco's incident in Jamaica. He looked so beautiful, his glasses giving him a childlike ere and his green eyes sparkling with happiness, his mouth curved in a smile, his laugh, she didn't know quite how to describebut it was one of those laughs that made you want to laugh too, it was addictive. 

Harry then looked back at her and she blushed. Then the noise of people slowly faded away and she felt their faces getting closer. She breathed in a deep breath and smelled the scent of Harry. It smelled like grass and pinea very woodsy smell. She smiled slowly when their lips met and let his tongue enter her mouth slowly caressing her with his tender hands. But suddenly the magic was interrupted when she felt a poke in the back.

"Now, don't you start _that_ again," the sarcastic voice of Fred exclaimed, "I'm trying to eat."

Everyone laughed. 

"I think it's cute," Ginny replied, "It just shows that they are hopelessly in love." She looked up at Draco and the two were about to kiss as well but Fred threw a bun at them hitting Ginny on the head.

"Fred!" she shot, "What was that about?"

"Malfoy, if you want to kiss my sister, please do it somewhere where I don't have to watch."

Ginny scowled at her brother and Malfoy cooly replied, "Excuse me, I just couldn't help myselfthis woman is just too beautiful."  
Everyone awwwwed' and Fred rolled his eyes and slumped back in his chair.

"Miss Angelina?" Rose asked patting him on the arm.

"More than ever," he retorted, "Everyone's kissing, and my fiancée is off caring for her sick mum."

"Now, Fred," Rose chided, "That wasn't nice at all."

Fred looked down at his plate, "I know. I feel really bad, but I don't knowI just feel sort of lonely."

Rose smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "Hang in there, hon, it'll be alright."

Fred smiled and began to eat again.

"Well, one thing I can't complain about is this food," he said through a mouthful of mashed potatoes, "Brilliant job on the dinner, Mum!" he called down the table. 

Rose finished dinner feeling completely stuffed. She was surprised she could actually get up from the table. 

"Do you need any help with dishes?" she asked Mrs. Weasley politely.

Mrs. Weasley chuckled, "Oh that's okay, sweetie, just one flick of the wand and those babies are taken care of."

Rose marveled at how easy it seemed but then felt familiar hands wrapping themselves around her waste. She shivered as she felt Harry's breath in her ear. 

"Why don't I give you a tour of the house," he whispered seductively. Rose knew what this was going to lead to but she found herself dying with temptation. She knew she was in another woman's house and shouldn't be fooling around, but really, how could she pass up a chance to be alone with Harry?

"Sounds incredible," she whispered back rubbing his arms.

Harry slowly led her to the stairs and she looked around one time. She saw Ron giving them a sheepish look before they made their way up the rickety steps. 

"Don't mind him," Harry explained, "He's just mad we got free before he and Hermione could." 

"So, these are the stairs"Harry started, lifting Rose's hand up and giving it a tender kiss.

"And this is the hallway" he continued leading her to the far room on the right.

"And this is Ron's room, where I usually stayed when I was here."

Rose looked around and took in the empty beds, cleared of their linens, the dusty chest and mirror balled up against the wall, and a ripped poster of the Chudley Cannons still plastered to the wall.

"Very nice," Rose commented, slowly making her way back to Harry and placing her hands upon his chest. He, in response, placed his atop hers and began to kiss her long neck.

Rose groaned in pleasure and tilted her head back as she played with his collar and tangled black hair.

His lips then went to her jaw line and his hands undid the clasp holding her hair. It fell down in blonde tendrils and his fingers played with each strand.

Rose had started to unbutton his shirt, having the burning urge to touch his skin.

"Rose," he murmured as he kissed her hair and she his chest.

But suddenly their intimacy was interrupted when they heard the door open and Percy walk in quite oblivious to the kissing couple.

"Oh dear!" he exclaimed, jumping slightly.

"Percy!" Harry said just as full of surprise. Rose turned her blushing face and started to giggle furiously.

"Oh, I'm quite sorryand uhhwell, I should be leaving nowI was just looking because Ron sent me to find youbut I have, and yes, well"

"Okay, Perce," Harry filled in smiling. 

"Right," Percy muttered and closed the door.

Rose burst into fits of laughter and nestled her head into his chest. Harry felt himself cracking up as well and the two shook in laughter. 

Harry sighed. "Percy, he's so cluelessthat was such a set up of Ron's."  
"Just his way of checking up on us, I suppose," Rose commented.

"More like way of busting in on us," Harry growled sarcastically. 

"Yes, for that I am very sorry," Rose soothed, sweeping some of Harry's stray hair out of his face.

"You're so beautiful," Harry whispered tracing her face with his fingers. 

He then gathered her up in his arms and gave her a desperate hug. He didn't dare let goshe was everything to him. He had lost so much in his life, he couldn't loose her again. 

But suddenly Rose tensed in his arms and gave a terrified squeak. 

"Rose," Harry started, "What is it?"

Harry turned around quickly afraid of what he might see. Rose scrambled away behind him and Harry saw what it was. 

"Hello, Harry Potter," the familiar voice of Rieltus sounded through the dusty room.

"Rieltus," Harry stammered, "What are you doing here?"

Harry noticed a sad look sweep across his face, before Rieltus looked toward the ground.

"What is it, Rieltus?" Harry asked more forcefully, dreading the answer.

Rieltus brought his glistening honey eyes back up to Harry's. "Princess Thaurthoniel has died."

Harry's mind froze. He felt Rose move behind him, but he could not move to do anything. He just looked at Rieltus with disbelief in his eyes.

"How?" Harry managed to stutter.

Rieltus looked down at the ground again. "No one quite knows whymaybe we could speak alone."

Rieltus was now looking past Harry at Rose. Harry turned slowly to face her. She looked very pale and unsure of what to do. 

"Go, Harry," she whispered.

"I'm sorry about this Rose."

"Don't be, Harry," she persisted sweeping her hair out of her face and looking at him with sympathy. "Go with RieltusI'm so sorry this had to happen."

Harry looked upon Rose one more time and gave her a loving kiss on the forhead. 

"I'll be back," Harry promised.

"I'll be here," Rose replied. 

With that Harry turned back to Rieltus and the two left the room, shutting the door softly behind them. 

************************

"How did this happen, Rieltus?" Harry asked more forcefully. 

"I told you beforewe do not know. But, some say she died of a broken heart, at least that is what she said in her letter."  
Harry's heart froze. She died of a broken heart. She loved him and he had refused herand now she had died. Harry suddenly felt nauseous.

"Are you alright, Harry?"

"Excuse me, for a moment," Harry muttered and ran to the bathroom where he threw up. Why had he left her? He didn't know this would happen! Was she that fragile?

Harry looked into the mirror as he washed his face. He looked pale, now. Quite different from the man he was fifteen minutes ago. He then felt Rieltus standing in the doorway.

"Why did you come for me, Rieltus?" Harry asked quietly.

"I thought you would want to know in personplus, I was wondering if you would like to come back with me to her burial. It is not everyday an elf dies, Harry. Elves are immortal beings. Thaurthoniel gave up her immortality of her own free will. She chose death. I can not understand."

Rieltus looked at the ground in confusion and sadness.

"You know she loved me, don't you?" Harry asked bitterly almost.

Rieltus looked up. "Yes, Harry, I do. That is why I came for you. I do not blame you, do not worry. No one does. Thaurthoniel was an elf no one could quite understand. She gave her heart to you, but you did not ask for ityou did not want it. She knew you did not, but" he sighed tiredly, "We all do strange things in the name of love."

Harry knew this only too well. 

"I'll go with you, Rieltusjust let me-" Harry paused as he heard footsteps in the hall.

He saw Rose stand behind Rieltus looking at him with sympathy and question in her eyes.

Rieltus turned around slowly and stepped back so she could talk to Harry.

"Tell everyone I had an urgent request of business. Please, Rose, don't be worried. I'll be back soon."

He wanted to say he loved her so badlybut he couldn't. His present situation kept him from doing so.

Rose nodded slightly and slowly walked away. 

Harry couldn't help but feel that she was reading his mind. Harry then turned back to Rieltus who was looking at him with kind eyes.

"Let's go."

******************

Rose walked down the stairs in a confused state. She really had no idea what was going on, but she had some idea that it had to do with Thaurthoniel. When she had hear Harry throw up in the bathroom her heart leapt for him. What had happened? She was dying to knowbut she cared too much for Harry to make him tell her. If he wanted her to know he would tell her. 

Soon Rose heard the chattering of voices and merry laughs all the people downstairs. How fast a mood can change, she thought. Without Harry there, she all of a sudden felt very awkward and lonely.

She emerged into view, sauntering down the last crooked flight of stairs. Only Ron and Hermione were seated at the kitchen table drinking some coffee, the rest had congregated to the living room. 

"Hey Rose. Where's Harry?" Ron asked conversationally as she completed the last step. Rose stood awkwardly for a moment and then lied as best she could.

"He was called on for an urgent business matter"

"Oh really" Ron teased, "Now, tell me, where is Harry?"

Rose gave Ron a confused look and Hermione slapped his arm.

"He's just teasing, Rose. But really, what are you talking about?"

Rose groaned inwardly. Why did they have to be so curious?

"Ummwell, he was uhhh calledI mean, this man came and said he had to come with himfor uhhfor businessand yeah, that's what I mean."

Hermione and Ron both stared at her for a long time with raised eyebrows. 

"Why don't you have a seat" Ron said slowly.

Rose shuffled her feet over to a chair by Hemione and looked into Ron's questioning blue eyes. 

"Now, Rose, no offense or anythingbut you suck at lying. We're Harry's best friends for Merlin's sake! I think you can tell us where he is."

Rose sighed and rested her head in her hands. Hermione patted her on the back while at the same time giving Ron a worried look.

"AlrightI suppose it couldn't hurt. To tell you the truth I really don't know _why_ he left."

Rose paused sorting out the information she had in her head. 

"Harry and I were in your room, Ron and-"

"What! Why?" Ron asked defensively.

Rose smirked for a moment and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Continue" Hermione prodded.

"Yes, I was saying, we were in Ron's room and then this man appeared. Actually he was an elf."

Ron and Hermione both exchanged glances.

"Rieltus. Sound familiar?" Rose asked.

"Oh yeah"Ron realized. "He was the elf who got Harry last time. What did he want?"

Rose blushed and looked down. "He said Thaurthoniel had died. And that he wanted to speak to Harry alone. So they left and went into another room. And then I heard Harry run to the bathroom and throw up, so I went to see what was happening and he said he had to leave and to tell you he had business."

"Wow," Hermione breathed, "That's really weird."

"You said Thauthoniel _died_?" Ron asked bewildered.

Rose sat down heavily beside Hermione. 

"I don't know, Ron, that's what I heard," Rose replied exasperatedly. 

Hermione patted her on the back comfortingly. 

"It's okay, Rose. I have no doubt Harry knows what he's doing. I'm sure he just had to go to the elves and pay his respects."

Rose looked up looking relieved. "Yeah, I know you're right, Hermione. I just find myself getting so worked up about things lately. Sometimes I feel like Harry's like is just one roller coaster ride after another."

Ron gave Rose a sympathetic look and got up to get some coffee. "Yeah, well, that's what you get for being the Boy Who Lived."

******************** 

Harry had never felt so out of place in his entire life. Thaurthoniel's funeral was ethereal. Harry figured the whole kingdom was there. Harry couldn't help but feel that twinge in his heart, that twinge of guilt, about her. Why had she died? Was it really because of him? He felt like he was surrounded by her there, in Thinderfell. Every face he saw, every sound he heard, reminded him of her. He swore he heard a whisper on the air

But it was not a sad whisper, or a regretful whisperit was a whisper of comfort. A whisper of forgivenessa whisper of love. 

The service was completely in Elvin, so Harry had absolutely no idea what was said. But even so, he could all things that were mentioned were with reverence and awe and deep sorrow that their beloved princess had to leave this world. 

The service was held in what looked to be an outdoor chapel. A huge, glittering sliver chapel intricately carved in glorious designs of leaves and fairies. Harry was seated toward the back. He denied Orien's offer to sit beside him at the front, mainly for his own sake. He wanted to keep a low profile. He felt better as just a silent watcher, paying his respects subtly. 

Harry looked up from his lonely seat to gaze appreciatively at a young elven boy who had stepped up to the front and had started to sing. Harry closed his eyes and just listened to that beautiful innocent voice. It was like an angle, clear and pristine. The Elven words made it sound even more mysterious and beautiful. Harry looked down and held back the tears that came to his eyes. He really didn't want to cry in front of all these elves. It was known that elves hardly ever criedthey kept their emotions within. They were a very internal race. 

The funeral then finally ended, but Harry still felt so emptyas if he hadn't eaten for days. He just sat in his chair, his eyes lightly closed, the elven boy's song quietly playing in his mind. 

He could faintly hear the shuffling of feet and the light chatter of the leaving elves, but he did not move; his mind was elsewhere. 

__

Thuarthoniel died because of me. I know it wasn't my fault, but it was because of me she gave her life. I shouldn't have done anything with her, shouldn't have led her on. I should have just stayed home, never met herthen she would be alive and happy.

Harry sighed, and his thoughts moved to another subject.

__

And what about Rose? I couldn't bear to loose her. What if something happens? Mercananian has already found my weaknessnow everyone will be after her. She's in so much danger because of me. She almost died because of me. Because I'm cursed. It's not fair to Rose to keep her in a relationship in which she will live her life in fear. I can't bear to do that to her

Harry's stomach lurched and he let out a little sob, causing a few bystanders to look at him with concern and confusion. Harry ignored them, engulfed in his own grief and depression. 

__

I can'tI don't want toIt's the last thing I want to doto leave her. 

But I mustIt would be worse to see her die than to see her live without me. I have to sacrifice my own happiness for her safetyI love her too much to do anything else. If only I wasn't Harry Potter. Then I could love herI could love Rose and not be afraid. 

A small tear trickled down Harry's face. He was so tired, so drained. He couldn't even move his limbsall he could do was think, and even thinking brought him even more pain and sadness. 

Harry decided he should leavego home. But home meant Rose. And Rose meant that Harry had to tell her what he felt. He had to leave herbefore something else terrible would happen. Before he would loose her totally. At least now he could know that she would be alive and wellhaving a chance to live a good life. 

Harry slowly moved out of the chair and stood. A wave of dizziness swept over him and he grapsed onto the chair for support. 

"Are you alright Harry Potter?" Harry heard someone behind him ask. 

Harry turned slowly to look into the eyes of Rieltus.

"I need to go home," Harry managed to murmur. 

Rietlus gave Harry a look of utter sympathy and held on to his arm to give him support. 

"As you wish," Rieltus said soothingly and as Harry leaned against his arm and listened to the Elven charm that would take him home, Harry's heart broke as he thought of the deed he was about to do.


End file.
